Innocent White
by dragonpanda93
Summary: Innocent White merupakan sekolah sihir, Sekolah sihir yang ada di korea. Sekolah ini sangat tentram sampai akhir nya kejahatan lama mulai bangkit karena kehadiran seorang siswa baru. (Astro, Apink, BlackPink, NCT U, Seventeen, KNK, EXO, SNSD, Sistar, Bigbang, Miss A, IKON, Winner , Lovelyz, SF9 (Noez School) , GOT7, Spead, BEAST and ETC) FF sejuta cast
1. Innocent White: Son Of The Legendary

Disclaimer : Ceritanya punya saya, cast punya Tuhan, entertaimentnya, dan Orang tua Mereka, Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka dan rupa mereka agar lebih bisa menghayati dan berimajinasi.

Main Cast : Yoon San Ha (Astro) as Yoon San Ha – 15 thn

Kim Ji Yeon/ Kei (Lovelyz) as Kim Ji Yeon/ Kei – 15 thn

Jennie Kim (BlackPink) as Jennie Kim – 15 thn

Raline Shah (Indonesian Actress) as Raline Shah - 15 thn

Lee Tae Yong (NCT U) as Lee Tae Yong - 15 thn

Kim Min Kyu (Seventeen) as Kim Min Kyu - 16 thn

Park Seung Joon (KNK) as Park Seung Joon - 15 thn

Oh Se Hoon (EXO) as Oh Se Hoon – 15 thn

Other Cast : Kim Joon Myeon/ Suho (EXO) as Himself-Headmaster

Kim Hyorin (Sistar) as Herself – Vice principal

Im Yoona (SNSD) as Herself- Potion Teacher

Kwon Ji Yong (Bigbang) as Protector of Black Magic Teacher

Bae Suzy (Miss A) as Herself-War Teacher

Kim Han Bin/ BI (IKON) as Herself-Basical Teacher

Song Min Ho (WINNER) as Himself-Sports Teacher

Son Na Eun (Apink) as Elements and nature Teacher

Ryu Soo Jung (Lovelyz) as Herself-Medical Teacher

Baek Ju Ho (SF9/ Neoz School) as Himself- Duel Teacher

Do Kyung Soo (EXO) as Himself- Forecast Teacher

Park Jin Young (GOT7) as Himself- Guardian of Innocent White

Choi Shi Won (Suju) as Dandelion Kim

Song Joong Ki (Actor) as Oleander Song

Kim Tae Yeon (SNSD) as Edelweiss Kim

Lee Chae Rin (2NE1) as Esther Lee

Yoon Bo Mi (Apink) as Herself-Sanha's Aunty

Park Sae Joon (Speed) as Himself –Seung Joon Father

Yoon Doo Joon (BEAST) as Himself-Sanha Father

Go Ara (Actress) as Herself- Sanha Mother

Summary : Innocent White merupakan sekolah sihir, Sekolah sihir yang ada di korea namun tak di ketahui letak dan tidak dapat di temui di peta. Sekolah ini sangat tentram sampai akhir nya kejahatan kejahatan lama mulai bangkit karena kehadiran seorang siswa baru yang masuk ke Innocent White. (Astro, Apink, BlackPink, NCT U, Seventeen, KNK, EXO, SNSD, Sistar, Bigbang, Miss A, IKON, Winner , Lovelyz, SF9 (Noez School) , GOT7, Spead, BEAST and ETC)

Chapter : Belum di komfirmasi

Genre : Comedy, Romance, Hurt/comfort , Fantasy, Action

Warning : Yaoi / sounen-ai, Male Pregnancy and Straight love story

Rated : T (suatu saat bisa berubah-ubah)

Chit Chat Author : Annyeong Readers.. Author kembali dengan FF baru #plak-ditamparireaders, Maaf FF sebelum nya belum selesai dan maaf juga karena udah merilis FF baru… Maaf juga karena sudah HIATUS terlalu lama dan maaf sebesar besar nya telah muncul dan pergi gak jelas. Tapi Author usahakan semua FF Selesai. Ada beberapa cerita yang author hapus karena ga ada yang ngerespon.

Note: Sorry ya, karena author lebih suka masukin sejuta cast, So lebih hidup kaya di drama drama. Usahakan tau cast nya baru baca jadi lebih gampang berfantasi. Bukan nya author ga suka pair official dari masing masing couple kebanggan kalian, tapi author lebih suka mix and match gini... LOL

Ini FF Cerita nya terinspirasi dari Harry Potter, So mantra dan beberapa hal yang mirip dengan Harry Potter mohon di maklumi, bukan maksud plagiat. Cuma minjem istilah dan mantra. Alur nya jauh beda kok.

jika ada yang kurang jelas bisa di tanya di komentar, Oh ya jika kalian ingin cerita nya tetap di lanjutkan silahkan komen dan jangan jadi silent reader. Satu komen sangat berharga. Yang mau beri saran di persilahkan.

 _ **Tolong jangan jadi silent reader, Jangan jadi pelagiat! AND Enjoy it..**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Innocent White : Son Of The Legendary Part 1**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Sanha POV's:**

Suara nyanyian burung terdengar mengusik telinga pagi ini, sekarang ini musim dingin dan itu merupakan pertengahan dari libur panjang ku setelah lulus dari Orange Jr Junior High School. Jujur saja aku belum memilih untuk melanjutkan sekolah ke mana. Belajar benar benar membuat ku sungguh ingin muntah. Dari kecil aku selalu belajar dengan giat dan selalu mendapatkan nilai terbaik. Seperti sekarang ini, aku mulai menatap beberapa selembaran brosur dari sekolah sekolah yang mengundang ku untuk bergabung kesekolah mereka, wali kelas ku yang merekomendasikan nya secara langsung beberapa minggu lalu.

"Sanha-ya, cepatlah. Sarapan sudah siap" Ucap suara lembut seorang wanita. Dia adalah Yoon Bomi, Imo –Saudara perempuan ayah- ku.

"Ya.. Aku akan segera ke sana, tunggu sebentar lagi" Ucap ku sambil mengembalikan brosur brosur itu ke tempat semula. Setelah itu aku beranjak ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamar ku, membilas wajah serta menyikat gigi ku barulah aku beranjak menuju ruang makan.

Di ruang makan aku bisa melihat Imo ku sibuk dengan tablet pc nya, dia memang tipe wanita mandiri yang sibuk bekerja demi uang. Dia bisa sangat sukses di usia nya yang masih 29 ini. Dia bisa membeli apaterment, mobil mewah serta mengelola sebuah perusahaan besar keluarga yang berhasil ia kelola tanpa bantuan siapa pun. Dari kecil aku hidup dengan nya, orang tua ku meninggal saat aku masih sangat kecil. Ibu ku meninggal saat melahirkan ku, sedangkan Ayah ku meninggal tak lama setelah ibu ku meninggal. Imo ku sudah merawat ku layak nya anak sendiri. Dulu bahkan ia membawa ku ke kampus tempat ia berkuliah demi menjaga ku dengan layak.

Tapi entah mengapa aku masih suka merindukan kedua orang tua ku, aku tak mengingat betul bagaimana rupa mereka. Dengan aneh nya semua foto serta kenangan tentang mereka di simpan entah kemana oleh Imo ku, kata nya kenangan yang berlarut hanya akan melukai ku. Aku harus mengerti mengapa dia menyayangiku sampai seperti ini.

"Hei..." Ucap Imo ku sambil meyeruput coklat panas nya saat aku menduduki diri ku di meja makan.

"Imo tidak bekerja? Tumben sekali jam segini masih di rumah" Ucap Ku seada nya, Imo ku tersenyum sambil memberikan ku Roti selai yang sudah ia buat beberapa saat lalu.

"Aku sedang mengambil cuti untuk seminggu kedepan, terlalu banyak bekerja membuat ku merasa lelah. lagi pula beberapa hari lagi kau akan berulang tahun, mau pergi bersama ke suatu tempat yang menyenangkan?" Ucap Imo ku sambil meraih surat kabar pagi ini.

"Tumben sekali.." Ucap ku sambil melahap roti selai di tangan ku dengan tenang, tanpa membahas tentang rencana di hari ulang tahun ku.

"Apa kau sudah menentukan ke mana kau akan melanjutkan sekolah mu?" Tanya Imo lagi, kali ini dia menatap ku dengan serius.

"Belum... terlalu banyak pilihan, aku bingung memilih nya" Ucap ku masih sibuk mengunyah roti selai yang sudah menumpuk di dalam mulut ku. Imo ku mengacak rambut ku sambil tersenyum.

"Tak perlu terburu-buru... pilihlah mana yang kau suka. Ku dengar semua yang di rekomendasikan pada mu sekolah favorit. Tapi Imo tertarik pada satu sekolah.." Ucap Imo ku sambil mengantung kata kata nya dengan ekspresi yang susah di tebak.

"Apa?" Tanya ku sambil menyeruput Susu coklat hangat ku.

"Velvet Senior High School" jawab Imo ku dengan cepat. Aku menaikan alis ku sebelah, dari semua sekolah kenapa Imo memilih sekolah itu? tanya ku dalam hati.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka sekolah itu? tidak perlu Boarding School, kualitas lulusan terjamin, mempelajari banyak bahasa yang kita sukai dan peluang masuk ke universitas ternama cukup besar jika lulus dari situ nanti" Jelas Imo ku.

"Aku lebih suka Boarding School, aku butuh suasana yang lebih baru Imo" jelas ku menatap Imo ku. Dari dulu ia selalu melarang ku untuk masuk ke sekolah yang berasrama. Aku tak mengerti jalan pikiran nya.

"No..no..no.. tidak dengan sekolah yang boarding school. Itu akan memepersulit ku mengontrol mu. kita akan jarang bertemu dan aku akan sibuk untuk sekedar mengunjungi mu setiap hari" Jelas Imo ku bersikeras dengan prinsip lama nya.

"Aishh Jinjja.. aku sudah besar Imo. Umur ku sebentar lagi lima belas tahun" Ucap ku frustasi, kenapa dia begitu protectif terhadap ku.

"Tetap tidak, mau umur mu 25, 35, 45 sekali pun. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan rumah ini!" Ucap Imo ku dengan tegas. Ia memang tipikal orang yang tidak suka bertele tele dan dia cukup kuat dengan prinsip yang telah ia pilih. Kalau begini aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dengan tenang aku bangkit dan meninggalkan Imo ku yang terus menatap ku di meja makan. Sesampai nya di kamar, ku raih mantel serta sarung tangan ku. Setelah memakai nya, aku kembali keluar dari kamar ku dan berjalan dengan tenang menuju keluar apatermen kami, Tak ku hiraukan panggilan dan pertanya tanyaan dari Imo ku. Sungguh aku benar benar merasa tersiksa kalau harus terus terkurung seperti ini. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman yang berada dekat dengan apatermen kami.

Sesampainya di taman itu, aku menduduki diri ku pada sebuah kursi panjang yang ada di salah satu sudut taman itu. suasana taman pagi ini cukup sunyi, apa mungkin karena cuaca yang begitu menusuk hari ini? Tentu saja, ini musim dingin. Siapa orang bodoh yang mau bermain di luar?

"Yo! Sanha-ya!" sapa seorang pria jangkung yang entah sejak kapan datang ke taman, ia sudah menduduki diri nya di samping ku. Pria ini bernama Park Seung Joon. Sahabat ku sejak kecil. Ia memiliki mata sipit berkarisma, badan yang cukup tinggi serta sifat yang humoris. Banyak wanita yang menyukai nya, tapi ia tidak begitu bagus di bidang akademis. menurut nya sekolah adalah tepat paling membosankan di dunia. Dia benar-benar pria menarik yang lahir di keluarga yang cukup kaya.

"Seung Joon-ah..."

"Eoh... apa yang kau lakukan di luar rumah saat cuaca seektrim ini?" Tanya Seung Joon.

"Tidak ada.. hanya saja... kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini" tanya ku lagi pada Seung Joon, wajah nya langsung berubah masam.

"Aku semacam, ya... tertekan. Apa boleh aku menganggapnya seperti itu" Jelas Seung Joon seada nya. Ya, begini lah Seung Joon. Dia begitu simple, dia terlihat cuek dan tidak mudah menyukai sesuatu hal atau pun sekedar mencampuri urusan orang lain. Dia hanya lelaki sederhana yang mungkin kesepian.

"Ada masalah? Ceritakan pada ku" Bujuk ku sambil mengelus kepala nya dengan senyum kecil. Dari dulu Seung Joon selalu tersenyum jika di perlakukan seperti ini dan benar saja, ia langsung tersenyum dan mulai menatap ku.

"Aku akan melanjutkan sekolah ku, di tempat yang tak pernah aku dengar sebelum nya. tempat yang cukup jauh untuk sekedar di lamapau dengan kendaraan apa pun. itu berarti aku akan benar benar sendiri sekarang. Aku bahkan akan kehilangan mu sebagai satu satu nya teman ku" Ucap Seung Joon sambil memeluk ku secara tiba-tiba.

"Hahaha..apa yang kau lakukan Seung Joon-ah. Menjijikan.." Ucap ku bercanda, ia malah semakin erat memeluk ku. aku tau dia cukup tulus, Ia pasti akan benar benar kesepian. Seandainya saja aku bisa ikut dan pergi jauh mencari suasana baru.

"Biar seperti ini, sebentar lebih lama.. mana tau aku tak bisa memeluk mu lagi nanti" Ucap nya tiba-tiba dan itu membuat ku membalas pelukan nya.

"Kau masih akan pulang ke sini setiap liburan, jangan berlebihan. Aku tau belajar akan membuat mu semakin terbebani. Tidak memiliki teman sepintar aku untuk tempat mu menyontek. Benar begitu ? Hahaha" Aku tertawa pelan atas candaan yang ku lemparkan.

"Aishhh kau merusak suasana" Ucap nya melepas pelukan nya dengan kecewa, lalu ia memasukan kedua tangan nya yang kedinginan ke dalam saku jaket nya sambil menegakkan duduk nya.

"Sekolah apa yang akan kau masuki" Tanya ku penasaran.

"Nama nya Innocent White. Pernah dengar?" Tanya Seung Joon, Aku hanya menggeleng setelah berpikir sejenak.

"Tidak pernah, Sekolah apa ? Art? General? Atau teknik?" Tanya Ku semakin penasaran. seberapa keras aku berpikir, aku tak pernah mendengar nama sekolah itu.

"Entahlah... Appa ku hanya mengatakan pada ku, aku akan meraih jalan yang cukup sukses jika bersekolah di sana. Dia mengatakan pelajaran yang akan aku pelajari sangat berbeda dengan apa yang sekarang aku pelajari. Dia menyuruh ku untuk tidak cemas dan bersantai, mengikuti arus" jelas Seung Joon dan penjelasan nya semakin membuat aku tertarik.

"Joon-ah.. apa kau mau membantu ku?" tanya ku spontan.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Seung Joon menatap ku dalam, Seung Joon selalu begini setiap kali ku mintai bantuan. Karena aku jarang sekali meminta bantuan pada nya, jadi dia akan berusaha membantu ku jika aku meminta bantuan pada nya.

"Bisakah kau meminjamkan ku uang? Aku ingin ikut bersekolah di sana dengan mu, bisa kah? Apa akan sangat mahal? Aku akan segera melunaskan nya ketika ada uang.." Ujar ku dan Seung Joon tersenyum mendengar nya.

"Kau membuat ku terkejut, ku kira kau akan mengatakan apa." Seung Joon terlihat berpikir setelah itu.

"Baiklah, Ayo pergi bersama sama. Tapi apa tak masalah dengan Imo mu?" Tanya Seung Joon setelah mengingat sifat mutlak dari Imo ku yang sangat ia kenal. Aku pun menarik nafas berat dan kembali bersandar pada bangku yang sedang kami duduki.

"Aku akan mencoba membujuk nya sekali lagi, setelah itu jika semua nya sia sia. Aku akan melarikan diri dari rumah. Maka dari itu aku meminta bantuan mu, pinjam kan uang mu pada ku" Ucap ku menjelaskan yang hanya di angguki Seung Joon. Aku dan Seung Joon pun melanjutkan acara senda gurau kami di taman itu, tak kami perdulikan cuaca dingin yang semakin lama semakin menusuk. Saat hari mulai gelap kami pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartment masing masing.

 **Sanha POV's End**

Sanha berjalan dengan enggan menyusuri koridor apartment nya menuju lift, ia menekan tombol 7 dan kembai berdiri dengan perasaan gelisah. Begitu ia sampai dan pintu lift terbuka dengan jelas ia melihat sosok Imo nya dengan wajah khawatir dan mata sembab di depan lift. Mereka berdua terjebak pada suasana canggung, kedua nya enggan untuk berbicara.

"A-apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya Bomi dengan suara bergetar, Sanha hanya mengeleng. Lantas Bomi merangkul Sanha dan mengajak nya kembali ke apartment mereka bersama sama.

"Aku sudah memutuskan..." Ucap Sanha mengantung kata kata nya. Sekarang ini Sanha dan Bomi sedang duduk di meja makan, menyantap makan malam mereka.

"Makan lah dulu, kita bicara nanti" Ucap Bomi masih sibuk menyendokan makan malam nya ke dalam mulut walau ia merasa sangat susah untuk menelan makanan makanan nya karena kejadian tadi pagi masih menyiksa nya. Bomi bersungguh sungguh menghindari pertengkaran berkelanjutan yang mungkin bisa terjadi. Ini kali pertama nya Sanha membantah dan marah hingga seperti itu.

"Aku tak bisa menunggu nanti, aku harus memberi tahu Imo tentang ini" Ucap Sanha yang tak di respon oleh Bomi.

"Aku ingin bersekolah bersama Seung Joon. Di Innocent White" Ucap Sanha setelah tak menemukan respon dari Bomi tadi dan kata kata nya barusan berhasil membuat Bomi menjatuhkan mangkuk nasi nya dan menatap tak percaya ke arah Sanha.

"A-apa?" Bomi menatap Sanha seakan tak percaya. Tolong katakan pada nya bahwa yang ia dengar tadi salah. Innocent White?

"Aku ingin mencoba suasana baru, aku bosan di sini terus. Di sekolah yang dekat, setelah pulang sekolah harus les, setelah itu tidur, Bangun dan melakukan hal yang sama berulang kali setiap hari nya" Ucap Sanha sedikit meninggikan suara nya. ini kali pertama nya Sanha benar benar kesal. Bomi saja sampai melebarkan mata nya bulat bulat menatap Sanha.

"Baiklah... kau boleh memilih boarding school, yang ada di sini. Tapi tidak dengan Innocent White" Ucap Bomi setenang mungkin, ia menekankan setiap kata mencoba memberi kejelasan pada Sanha.

"Tapi aku ingin bersekolah dengan Seung-"

"Jangan pernah membantah ku!" Bomi berteriak dengan sangat keras sambil memukul meja sebelum Sanha sempat mengakhiri kata kata nya. Sanha terdiam di tempat nya, ia terkejut dengan respon Bomi yang berlebihan menurut nya. Ini pertama kali nya Bomi berteriak dan memukul meja makan seperti ini.

"Sekarang... masuk ke kamar mu dan tidur" Ucap Bomi dengan nafas tak beraturan serta nada bicara yang di buat setenang mungkin. Bukan nya masuk ke kamar, Sanha langsung beranjak keluar dari Apartment nya sambil membanting pintu. Dalam perjalanan nya ke lift dia mengirimkan pesan pada Seung Joon.

Sekarang jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam, Sanha duduk di taman dekat apartment nya dengan hanya mengunakan kaos tipis seadanya serta celana pendek yang akan dia gunakan untuk tidur. Ia merutuki kebodohan nya yang langsung keluar tanpa menganti baju dan mengambil jaket. Sudah lima belas menit dia menunggu Seung Joon, namun pria jangkung itu tak kunjung datang. Padahal begitu Sanha mengirim pesan pada nya, ia langsung mengatakan akan menjemput Sanha.

Sebuah mobil sport silver berhenti di dekat taman, tak lama kemudian Seung Joon keluar dari mobil itu dengan cengiran cerah nya. ia berlari kecil ke arah Sanha.

"Maaf, aku sedikit terlambat" Ucap Seung Joon setelah ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Sanha. Sanha tak menjawab dia hanya bisa mengigil karena kedinginan.

"Aigoo.. lihat lah kau. Kau kira kau superman? Memakai pakaian seperti ini di cuaca sedingin ini" Seung Joon melepas mantel bulu tebal yang sedang ia kenakan dan memakaikan nya pada Sanha setelah itu menuntun Sanha menuju mobil nya. mereka pun langsung melaju menuju rumah Seung Joon.

...

"Igo.. (ini)" Seung Joon menyerahkan segelas Coklat panas pada Sanha.

"Gomawo~ (Makasih)" Sanha menerima gelas yang di sodor pada nya dengan senyuman cerah nya. sekarang ini mereka sudah berada di kamar Seung Joon. Rumah Seung Joon benar benar seperti istana, kamar nya saja sebesar lapangan baseball. Berapa kali pun ia ke sini, ia tak henti henti nya terkagum. Beruntung nya Seung Joon bisa terlahir di keluarga seperti ini pikir nya.

"Biar ku tebak. Kalian bertengkar karena Imo mu tak menizinkan mu untuk ikut dengan ku ke innocent White?" Ucap Seung Joon di sela keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka. Sanha hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

"Aku akan melarikan diri dan ikut dengan mu. dengan atau tanpa izin dari Imo ku" Ucap Sanha dengan tekat yang sangat mantap, Seung Joon hanya mengangguk paham. Seung Joon pun merebahkan tubuh nya dan menatap ke langit langit kamar nya sedangkan Sanha yang duduk si samping nya hanya bisa menatap nya dalam diam.

"Tak ku sangka kita akan terus bersama, dari sekolah daras sampai sekarang.. aku tak bisa membayangkan jika harus berpisah dengan mu" Ucap Seung Joon, Sanha ikut membaringkan tubuh nya di samping Seung Joon setelah meletakan gelas yang ia pegang di nakas di samping tempat tidur yang sedang ia tiduri.

"Kau akan mati jika tak ada aku. Mengikat dasi saja kau tidak bisa" Ucap Sanha sambil tertawa lalu menatap Seung Joon.

"Iya, Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa mu. uri manura –Istriku- memang luar biasa" Seung Joon langsung memeluk Sanha yang tidur di samping nya sambil tertawa.

"Aishhh Joon-ah apa yang kau lakukan, ini menjijikan. Lepaskan aku... aishh" Sanha memberontak dalam pelukan Seung Joon. Karena kasihan melihat Sanha yang memberontak seperti anak kucing masuk ke parit, Seung Joon melepaskan pelukan nya.

"Berhenti memanggil ku manura, cukup seisi sekolah memanggil kita suami istri dan apa ini? Pakai baju mu waktu tidur. Kau kira kau sedang di acara mister global internasional heoh? Mau pamer badan atau apa? Menjijikan sekali tidur di samping mu dengan keadaan seperti ini" Ucap Sanha sambil mecubiti delapan kotak coklat di perut Seung Joon, Tak ia hiraukan Seung Joon yang mengaduh kesakitan.

Jujur saja Sanha bingung kenapa orang orang selalu menganggap nya seperti seorang wanita. Padahal tingkah nya dan sifat nya tidak seperti wanita. Memang Sanha tak sekuat pria lain nya yang di umur seperti mereka ini lebih suka adu kekuatan dan melakukan olah raga berat seperti main bola. Hei tapi Sanha kan main basket, Sanha juga lebih banyak diam selama ini dan prestasi nya cukup memukau. ia pernah jadi juara umum sekorea. Sanha pernah menayakan hal ini pada Seung Joon, Seung Joon hanya tertawa saat di tanyai seperti itu. lantas ia menjawab karena Sanha memiliki kulit putih bersih seperti wanita, bibir kecil merona seperti wanita, memakai gigi kawat dan tubuh tinggi yang sangat kurus seperti wanita. Kepintaran serta sifat diam dan ramah nya mendukung nya untuk terlihat seperti wanita, bukan kah semua yang di miliki Sanha terlihat seperti seoarang wanita?

Setelah lama berbincang bahkan hingga larut, Seung Joon dan Sanha memutuskan untuk tidur dan tenggelam dalam mimpi masing masing. Keesokan pagi nya setelah usai sarapan Sanha pamit pada Seung Joon untuk pulang dan mengemasi barang barang nya. Seung Joon pun mengantar Sanha ke apartment nya dan mereka berjanji akan bertemu malam ini untuk mengangkut semua barang Sanha ke rumah Seung Joon mengingat Seung Joon akan berangkat ke innocent white lusa.

Sanha dengan rasa cemas berdiam di dalam lift, jujur ia tak tau harus melakukan apa jika bertemu dengan Imo nya nanti. Setelah lift terbuka ia turun dan berjalan dengan tenang menuju apartment nya. setelah menekan kode pass keamanan dan berjalan dengan tenang melewati ruang tamu Sanha di buat tercenggang dengan semua barang nya yang sudah di kemas dengan rapi, di ruang tamu Bomi sudah duduk dengan wajah serius nya.

"Persiapkan diri mu. sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat ke New York. Kau akan melanjutkan Sekolah mu di sana" Ucap Bomi dingin tanpa di mintai penjelas oleh Sanha. Sanha terkejut bukan main. apa apaan ini, kenapa Imo nya bersikap egois seperti ini?

"Tidak! Aku akan tetap ikut Seung Joon ke Innocent white!" Ucap Sanha dengan suara yang tinggi. Bomi mengertak kan gigi nya kesal dan tiba tiba dari arah belakang Sanha berdiri dua pria berbadan tegap yang menyergap Sanha agar tidak melawan, sanha berusaha sekuat tenaga melawan namun nihil.

"Apa boleh buat, aku akan memaksa mu menuruti apa perkataan ku Sanha" Ucap Bomi yang sudah berdiri dan jalan mendekati Sanha yang sudah memasang wajah geram.

"Kau tidak boleh ke mana mana. Hanya ikut ke New York bersama ku untuk menuntaskan apa yang kau perlukan di sana, kalian berdua bawa dia dan kirim semua barang barang nya nanti, mengerti?" Bomi berjalan mendahului mereka , Sanha berulang kali berusaha melawan.

"Lepaskan... lepas... LEPASKAN!" secara ajaib dengan jeritan Sanha Semua kaca dan barang barang di apartment itu hancur lebur seperti di ledaki dengan bom. Dua pria tegap yang memegangi Sanha tadi terpental jauh ke arah Bomi dan tak sadarkan diri. Bomi yang baru saja sampai pintu dan ingin keluar terkejut bukan main, ia gemetaran dan terjatuh ketakutan, lutut nya benar benar terasa lemas.

Sanha berdiri sambil mengatur nafas nya, ia tak menyadari kemarahan nya tadi membuat semua yang ada di sekeliling nya hancur. Setelah ia sadar, ia mulai menatap kesekeliling nya. Sanha benar benar bingung kenapa semua bisa seperti ini. lalu tatapan nya beralih ke arah Bomi yang sudah terduduk lemas di tempat nya sambil menatap nya ketakutan, Bomi mulai menangis dalam diam.

"I-Imo.." dengan suara yang melemah ia mulai mendekati Imo nya dan mulai memeluk tubuh lemah Imo nya.

"I-ini yang ku takutkan Sanha-ya.." Bomi mulai mengumamkan pelan kalimat itu berulang kali dalam pelukan Sanha.

"Kenapa Imo, apa maksud mu" Sanha berusaha menenangkan Imo nya dan menuntun tubuh lemah itu menuju sofa yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

Satu jam sudah Sanha menenangkan Imo nya, Bomi hanya diam dan tak berkata sepatah kata pun. Setelah itu secara tiba-tiba Bomi beranjak dengan gontai menuju kamar dan mengobrak abrik lemari nya dan kembali ke ruang tengah tempat Sanha berdiam dengan memeluk kotak kayu coklat dengan ornamen yang cukup unik. Bomi letakkan kotak itu di hadapan Sanha. Sanha menatap dengan pandangan penuh tanya, Bomi kembali menangis sambil menutup mulut nya dengan kedua tangan nya. ada sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan namun semua seakan tercekat di leher nya.

"Imo... tenangkan diri mu, barulah bicara.. tenangkan diri mu" Sanha mulai memeluk Imo nya.

"Sanha-ya.." Bomi akhir nya berbicara dengan nada pelan, Sanha melepas pelukkan nya dan mulai menatap Imo nya. Bomi tersenyum lemah dan mengelus rambut Sanha lembut.

"Ini adalah barang barang peninggalan orang tua mu... seharus nya aku mengubur semua ini hingga akhir hidup ku, tetapi... seperti nya kau perlu tau tentang ini..." Sanha hanya menatap Imo nya dan berusaha menenangkan Imo nya.

"Bukalah Sanha-ya" mendengar itu, Sanha membuka kotak kayu itu perlahan. Dalam kotak itu terdapat beberapa album foto, sebuah lencana, setumpuk surat dengan amplop unik bewarna kelabu serta sebuah tongkat kayu berwarna putih dengan bentuk unik.

"Ini adalah album foto yang orang tua mu tinggalkan sebelum mereka meninggal" Jelas Bomi sambil meraih sebuah album foto berwarna merah gelap. Bomi mulai menatap Sanha dalam sambil sesekali mengelus lembut surai merah gelap Sanha.

"Berjanjilah pada ku. Apa pun yang akan kau lihat, kau pikirkan dan kau ketahui. Kau tidak akan marah pada ku. Terlebih mencerita kan hal ini pada siapa pun" Ucap Bomi sebelum ia membuka album foto yang terlihat tua itu. detik berikutnya ia membuka album foto itu dan memandang foto foto yang ada di dalam album foto itu. Lama ia memandang lekat pada foto foto yang ada di dalam album itu, perlahan air mata nya mengalir. Sanha mencoba mengelus lengan Imo nya, semoga bisa memberikan ketenangan walau hanya sedikit pikir nya. Bomi perlahan memandang Sanha dengan senyum yang susah di artikan, antara kesedihan dan kelegaan. Perlahan Bomi menyodorkan album foto itu pada Sanha.

Dan saat mata Sanha bertemu dengan foto foto yang ada di dalam album yang sedang ia pegang, mata nya membulat sempurna. Apa ini? Semacam keajaiban kecil yang susah ia mengerti. Foto foto yang ada di sana bergerak, layak nya gambar dengan format GIF pada komputer.

"Ini Yoon Doo Joon. Uri Oppa –Kakak laki laki ku-.. Appa mu... dan wanita Cantik di samping nya adalah Go Ara. Eomma mu.. cukup cantik, bukan begitu?" Jelas Bomi sambil menunjuk dua sosok yang paling bersinar menurut Sanha di antara banyaknya orang yang berdiri di dalam foto angkatan Appa dan Eomma nya.

"I-ini..." Sanha masih tak habis pikir dengan gambar yang bergerak kesana kemari itu hingga tak bisa berucap sepatah kata pun.

"Mereka berdua adalah seorang penyihir" Ucap Bomi sambil mencoba merangkul Sanha hangat. Sanha mulai menatap Bomi untuk penjelasan lebih lanjut. Bomi lantas mengambil album itu, menutup nya dan segera mengubah arah duduk Sanha agar bisa menatap nya dengan jelas.

"Maaf sudah menutupi masalah ini dari mu. Aku berbohong tentang Eomma mu yang meninggal ketika melahirkan mu dan Appa mu yang meninggal setelah nya." Bomi menutup wajah nya dengan kedua tangan nya dan perlahan menangis tak sanggup untuk bercerita.

"Kenapa Imo tak pernah memberitahu ku? Kenapa Imo berbohong? Kenapa!" Sanha sedikit emosi dengan kebenaran yang selama ini Imo nya kubur dalam dalam.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungi mu dan menjauhi mu dari hal hal aneh yang bisa membahayakan mu" Bomi mulai menatap Sanha dengan wajah putus asa.

"Apa ini alasan Imo mengekang ku untuk pergi ke mana pun? Ini yang membuat Imo mengurung ku pada suatu ruang lingkup yang membuat ku sesak setiap detik aku bernafas? Kenapa harus seperti ini" Sanha mulai menguncang tubuh Imo nya, Bomi hanya terus menangis putus asa.

"Aku tak ingin mereka merubah mu menjadi monster. Aku tak ingin kehilangan satu satu nya keluarga yang ku miliki. Kau tau? Kedua orang tua mu meninggal dunia demi melindungi dunia mereka. Dunia sihir yang menurut ku tak masuk akal itu" Sanha tercengang menatap tak percaya pada Imo nya.

"Imo.. aku bukan monster.. orang tua ku bukan monster" Sanha kembali menaikan nada bicara nya.

"Ya... tentu kau bukan monster. Kau adalah bayi ku... anak yang selalu ku sayang. Kau adalah anak baik baik" Bomi mulai memeluki Sanha dengan posesif dan menciumi pucuk kepala Sanha.

"Maka dari itu. jangan pernah ke Innocent White. Itu sekolah sihir. Kau tidak pantas di sana, mereka akan mengubah mu menjadi monster" Ucap Bomi menatap Sanha dalam, Sanha tak menghiraukan ocehan Imo nya. mata nya terus menatap tumpukan surat yang perlahan berpendar remang di hadapan nya. perlahan Sanha mengambil tumpukan surat itu, ia perhatikan dengan seksama semua surat itu. semua surat nya sepertinya memiliki isi yang sama dan ini sudah di kirim dari satu bulan lalu dengan hari hari yang berbeda. Jumlah nya 30 surat, itu arti nya setiap hari surat ini datang pada nya namun Imo nya selalu menyembunyikan ini dari nya.

"Kenapa Imo menyembunyikan ini dari ku?" Tanya Sanha kembali dengan rasa geram di dalam dada nya yang mengebu-gebu.

"Mereka mencoba mengambil mu dari ku, bagaimana aku harus diam saja Sanha-ya" Ucap Bomi yang mulai frustasi.

"Ini adalah hak ku untuk tau semua nya Imo!" Ucap Sanha kesal. Tanpa basa basi ia membuka surat itu perlahan. Baru Sanha membuka segel berwarna merah muda pada surat itu, dengan ajaib nya surat itu terbang dari tangan nya dan meledak tepat di seberang sofa. Setelah asap akibat ledakan kecil tadi perlahan hilang. Sesosok pria dengan wajah tampan mengunakan baju jubah putih sedikit kebiruan tersenyum di depan nya, pria itu terlihat seperti bayangan yang terbuat dari hologram. Bomi mulai memeluk Sanha dengan posesif.

"S-siapa?" tanya Sanha tergagap. Pria di hadapannya tersenyum lembut.

"Bersama dengan pesan ini, dengan resmi kami mengundang Yoon Sanha sshi untuk datang bersekolah di tempat kami yaitu Innocent White" Setelah mengatakan hal itu, pria tadi menghilang seperti debu yang di tiup oleh angin.

"Tidak... kau tidak boleh pergi ke sana" Bomi mulai berlutut dan memohon pada Sanha. Bersamaan dengan itu Seung Joon masuk ke dalam apartment Sanha dengan ekspresi terbodoh bodoh.

"Apa yang terjadi, wuahhh apa ada perang dunia susulan yang terjadi di sini" Sanha menatap Seung Joon yang terbengong-bengong. Ia baru sadar kalau hari sudah mulai gelap, itu arti nya Seung Joon akan menjemput nya.

"Seung Joon-ah bantu aku mengangkat koper koper ku" ucap Sanha yang sudah bangkit dari duduk nya, tak ia hiraukan Bomi yang mulai menangis sesegukkan.

"Apa tak apa berpisah dengan cara seperti ini?" ucap Seung Joon pada Sanha setengah berbisik ketika Sanha sudah berada di hadapan nya. bukan nya menjawab Sanha malah memelototi Seung Joon.

"Arraseo-arraseo... (Baiklah-baiklah) jangan menatap ku seperti itu" ucap Seung Joon ketakutan karena di pandangi seperti itu. Bomi bangkit dari tempat nya, ia berlari dan memeluk Sanha dari belakang.

"Baiklah... kau boleh ke sana.. kau boleh pergi ke sana Sanha-ya. Tapi tolong hari ini. Untuk hari ini kau tetap di sini, besok aku akan ikut mengantar mu ke rumah Seung Joon. Ya... kumohon" Bomi berbicara seperti orang yang benar benar takut kehilangan sesuatu, seperti orang gila yang cukup frustasi. Sanha terdiam di tempat nya begitu pun Seung Joon.

"Aku tidak akan tertipu, Seung Joon-ah ayo.." Ucap Sanha tanpa mau menoleh ke arah Imo nya. sebenar nya berat bagi nya melihat Imo nya seperti ini, berat bagi nya meninggalkan Imo nya yang selama ini sudah sangat sangat menyanyangi nya.

"Anniyo...(Tidak..) sungguh aku akan ikut mengantar mu. tapi tolong ... malam ini kau harus tetap di sini.. ku mohon" Bomi terus memohon seperti orang yang hilang kewarasan nya.

"Aku akan menginap di sini bersama mu Sanha-ya. Besok kita akan sama sama ke rumah ku, bagaimana?" Seung Joon ikut mencoba membujuk Sanha. Sanha diam di tempat nya sejenak. Setelah itu ia berbalik dan memeluk Imo nya dan itu spontan membuat Bomi menangis dengan hebat nya. malam itu Seung Joon tidur sendirian di kamar Sanha, Sedangkan Sanha tidur dalam pelukan hangat Imo nya.

...

Keesokan hari nya Sanha, Bomi dan Seung Joon bersama sama pergi kekediaman keluarga Park. Sesampai nya di sana Sanha membantu Seung Joon berkemas, sedangkan Bomi berbicara empat mata dengan Park Sae Joon –Appa dari Seung Joon- .

"Kau sudah membawa baju hangat mu? piyama mu? baju santai? Hoodie?" Tanya Sanha memastikan semua pakaian yang di perlukan Seung Joon sudah di bawa nya. mengingat lemah nya daya ingatan Seung Joon terhadap hal hal seperti ini. Seung Joon pun kembali memeriksa semua list yang sudah di buat Sanha, Seung Joon juga melengkapi semua barang yang ada di dalam list yang belum ia masukan ke koper nya. Di tengah kesibukan itu tiba-tiba Bomi dan Sae Joon masuk kedalam kamar Seung Joon.

"Apa kalian sudah siap berkemas?" Tanya Bomi.

"Sebentar lagi Imo, kalau tidak ada Sanha mungkin aku akan menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk berkemas" jawab Seung Joon sopan. Sae Joon perlahan menatap Sanha.

"Sanha... kemarilah" Ucap Sae Joon sambil merentangkan tangan Sanha mendekati dengan canggung dan Sae Joon langsung memeluk Sanha ketika mereka berhadapan.

"Aku tak menyangka kau adalah anak Yoon Doo Joon dan Go Ara. Mereka adalah sahabat terbaik ku dulu. Tadi saat Bomi datang bersama mu, aku begitu terkejut. Sudah lama aku kehilangan kontak dengan Adik kesayangan sahabat ku ini. Ia juga menceritakan semua nya pada ku. Begitu terkejut nya aku. Apa aku sebodoh ini tidak menyadari anak sahabat ku sendiri. Pantas saja ketika aku melihat wajah mu aku seperti melihat perpaduan Ara dan Doo Joon dalam diri mu. kau memiliki wajah Doo Joon kecuali senyum indah dan mata berbinar seperti Ara. Ahh jangan lupa kepintaran Ara yang begitu kentara pada diri mu" Ucap Sae Joon pada Sanha di sela pelukan hangat mereka.

"Tunggu dulu, apa ada yang aku lewat kan Appa?" Tanya Seung Joon penasaran dengan sikap Appa nya yang secara tiba tiba. Biasa nya Appa nya tak sedekat ini dengan Sanha, walau mereka baru bertemu beberapa kali mengingat Appa nya jarang ada di rumah.

"Anniyo, (tidak) ada apa apa. Seung Joon-ah.. mulai sekarang jaga lah Sanha dan coba belajar dari nya. kau tidak boleh bermalas malasan selama nya. apa kau tidak malu dengan Sanha Eoh?" Ucap Sae Joon mengolok olok anak tercinta nya itu. Seung Joon hanya memasang wajah datar sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Baiklah, bersiap lah. Setelah itu ke ruang kerja Appa, paham?" Ucap Sae Joon pada Sanha dan Seung Joon. Tak lama setelah itu mereka berempat berkumpul di ruang kerja Sae Joon. Sekarang ini mereka sudah berdiri di depan perapian besar yang ada di ruang kerja Sae Joon. Sae Joon mengambil sesuatu dalam laci kerja nya. itu terlihat seperti serbuk pasir putih, setelah Sae Joon mencampak kan bubuk putih itu ke dalam perapian, dengan ajaib nya sebuah kobaran api cukup besar muncul entah dari mana dan yang aneh nya lagi perapian itu berwarna ungu. Sanha dan Seung Joon terbengong bengong melihat nya.

"Apa yang akan Appa lakukan dengan itu?" Tanya Seung Joon masih dengan ekspresi bodoh nya. Sae Joon hanya tersenyum sekilas kemudian menatap Sanha.

"Sanha dengar kan baik baik. Berhubung kau jauh lebih waras di bandingkan anak ku. Kalian lihat ini, ini adalah cerobong teleportasi. Begitu kalian masuk ke sini kalian akan berteleportasi ke sebuah jalan pertokoan kota penyiihir. Di sana ada seseorang yang akan menyambut kalian bernama Key, dia seorang peri rumah sekaligus asisten ku. Ikut lah dengan nya dan kalian akan di tuntun untuk membeli peralatan sihir yang kalian butuh kan. Setelah itu dia akan mengantarkan kalian ke stasiun yang akan membawa kalian langsung ke Innocet White. Mengerti?" Jelas Sae Joon panjang lebar, Sanha hanya mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, bersiaplah... jika kalian sudah siap silahkan lompat ke dalam kobaran api itu" Ucap Sae Joon. Bomi mulai mendekati Sanha dan mendekap Sanha cukup erat.

"Sanha-ya.. jaga diri mu baik baik. Jangan lupa kembali ke sini setiap liburan dan... lari dan berlindunglah setiap kali kau mendapatkan masalah. Mengerti?" Ujar Bomi cemas, Sanha hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Good boy" Bomi mengecup kening Sanha dan menyuruh Sanha bersiap untuk teleport.

"Appa apa kau ingin membunuh aku? Kenapa harus membakar ku hidup hidup?" Tanya Seung Joon dengan polos nya. seperti nya Seung Joon tak di beri penjelasan sedikit pun sebelum memasuki dunia sihir ini. Karena geram dan tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan anak nya Tuan Park menolak Seung Joon sekuat tenaga hingga Seung Joon terjatuh dalam kobaran api ungu itu dan perlahan terbakar bagai abu dan menghilang. Sanha jawdrop melihat kejadian itu.

"Jangan khawatir. Ini tak akan membuat mu terluka sedikit pun Sanha-ya" Jelas Sae Joon dengan nada bercanda nya. Sae Joon membuang satu persatu koper mereka ke dalam kobaran api itu.

"Kau yang terakhir Sanha-ya.. Ayo cepat" Ucap Sae Joon memandang Sanha. Perlahan Sanha dengan gugup nya berjalan dan berdiri di depan kobaran api ungu itu. karena lama diam di tempat nya, Sae Joon menolak Sanha dan Woof... Sanha menghilang menjadi butiran debu.

"Bukan kah anak jaman sekarang begitu lamban? Baiklah Bomi-sshi perkenankan aku mengantar mu pulang" Ucap Sae Joon sambil mengerling, Bomi menelan ludah ketakutan melihat Sae Joon.

Sanha dan Seung Joon seperti terhantam ke sana dan kemari, mereka serasa sedang naik komidi putar dengan kecepatan penuh, setelah itu mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah terowongan yang merosot kebawah dengan kecepatan penuh. Sanha terduduk tepat di atas aspal di sebuah jalan yang terlihat asing bagi nya. Di ikuti Seung Joon yang terjatuh dengan gaya yang tidak elit tepat di sebuah kubangan air kotor bekas hujan tak jauh dari Sanha, jangan lupakan koper koper mereka yang berjatuhan di atas Seung Joon. Sanha miris melihat kejadian itu, lantas ia bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Seung Joon dan membantu nya berdiri.

"Aigoo.. lihat wajah dan pakaian mu penuh lumpur" ucap Sanha sambil menolong Seung Joon bangkit dengan tawa kecil yang tak tertahan kan oleh Sanha sedangkan Seung Joon hanya memasang ekspresi masam nya.

"Kalian baik baik saja" sebuah suara yang begitu lembut membuat Sanha dan Seung Joon melirik ke arah suara tersebut. Di belakang Sanha sudah berdiri seorang pria yang begitu cantik, ia memakai baju jubah putih bersih berkain sutra dengan bling bling yang tak tahu dari mana asal nya. pria itu memiliki wajah berparas lembut dengan kedua mata kucing yang begitu hitam berair.

"Apa kalian adalah Yoon Sanha sshi dan Park Seung Joon sshi?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Eohh.. iya benar. dan.. kau siapa?" Tanya Sanha dengan ekspresi lucu.

"Ahh syukur lah kalian sampai dengan selamat. Perkenalkan, nama ku Key" ucap pria itu menunduk hormat lebih dari 90 derajat. Sanha membalas salam hormat Key.

"Mari ikuti saya. Saya akan mengantar kalian mencari cari perlengkapan yang kalian butuhkan. Ahhh tunggu sebentar" Key mengarahkan telunjuk kanan nya ke arah koper koper Sanha dan Seung Joon setelah itu memainkan jari nya di udara kosong. Setelah itu koper koper itu mengecil menjadi sekecil permen karet berbentuk persegi. Seung Joon terbelalak melihat itu. Sanha memungguti koper koper itu dan mengantongi semua nya di saku nya. Key tersenyum manis dan mengisyaratkan Sanha dan Seung Joon mengikuti nya.

"Jelaskan pada ku apa yang terjadi sebenar nya" Ucap Seung Joon yang setengah berbisik, mengapa mereka harus mengikuti orang asing yang ia ketahui bernama Key.

"Nanti saja ku jelaskan. Inti nya sekarang kita ada di pusat perbelanjaan kota penyihir. Kita akan bersekolah di sekolah sihir dan orang asing yang kau sebut tadi nama nya Key, asisten Appa mu sekaligus seorang peri rumah. sudah jangan berisik, ikuti saja dia" Ucap Sanha berusaha membuat Seung Joon berhenti bersikap bawel.

"Heol daebak~ kau mulai gila... apa? Sekolah sihir? Sekolah sihir apa nya, tahi kucing.. hahaha omong kosong" Seung Joon terus merancau tak terima, dari dulu Seung Joon emang tak pernah percaya omong kosong seperti ini. Tahayul, cerita mitos serta cerita cerita hantu begitu Seung Joon tak pernah percaya.

"Terserah pada mu mau percaya atau tidak. Biar ku tanya kau satu hal. Kenapa kita bisa di sini setelah di tolak ke dalam perapian? Ini sihir Seung Joon. Bersikap lah lebih tenang atau aku akan melempar mu ke laut terdekat" Seung Joon mengejek Sanha dari belakang karena Sanha mulai cerewet.

"Aku tau kau mengejek ku Seung Joon!" mendengar itu Seung Joon terdiam sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Eumm Key... apa seorang peri rumah sama seperti penyihir?" Tanya Sanha pada Key di tengah perjalanan mereka melewati lorong lorong pertokoan yang terlihat antik.

"Tentu tidak Sanha sshi. Penyihir Jauh lebih bermartabat dari kaum peri rumah seperti kami. Kami bertugas melayani kaum penyihir. Aku adalah peri penyihir yang sudah lama melayani keluarga Tuan Park Sae Joon. Nanti anak ku akan melayani Tuan muda Park Seung Joon" Jelas Key yang hanya di angguki oleh Sanha. Tak lama kemudian Key, Sanha, dan Seung Joon memasuki toko yang menjual jubah penyihir. Setelah itu mereka membeli burung hantu yang di wajibkan untuk setiap orang memiliki nya, banyak burung hantu yang unik saat mereka harus memilih. Sanha memutuskan membeli jenis Buffy Fish Owl, sungguh elegan dengan warna soft pink dan telinga yang berbentuk seperti bunga. Sedangkan Seung Joon sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Red Hawk owl. Sekilas burung hantu itu sangat mirip dengan burung elang dengan mata tajam dan bodyshape yang maskulin.

Setelah dari toko burung hantu mereka memutuskan ke pets shop, mereka di perbolehkan memelihara hewan yang kata nya akan berguna di level pertengahan sihir nanti. Begitu masuk Pets Shop mereka langsung terkagum kagum. Yang di jual di sana bukan hewan hewan umum yang biasa mereka lihat. Yang di jual adalah hewan hewan unik yang bisa di bilang cukup langka.

"Sanha-ya... menurut mu aku harus membeli yang ini atau yang ini?" Ucap Seung Joon sambil menunjukan dua hewan yang sedang ia pegang, sebelah kanan ia mengendong bayi Grey Wolf (Canis Lupus) dan sebelah kiri ia mengendong bayi Lynx (Kucing yang berbentuk mirip dengan Singa). Sanha menatap nya sambil menaikan sebelah alis nya.

"Kau ingin berburu dan membunuh seseorang di sekolah?" Tanya Sanha dengan nada sindiran.

"Bukan kah mereka sangat mengemaskan? Baiklah paman aku akan membeli ini Grey Wolf" Ucap Seung Joon kesenangan. Sanha hanya mengeleng sambil kembali melihat lihat sekitar. Sampailah ia di bagian Fox. Mata Sanha langsung berbinar ketika melihat Artic Fox dan Fennec Fox.

"Seung Joon. Kemari! Lihat ini" Sanha terkagum kagum melihat dua hewat yang sangat mengangumkan di hadapan nya, Tak lama Seung Joon datang sambil mengendong Baby Grey Wolf nya dan mengikuti arah pandang Sanha.

"Menurut mu mana yang lebih bagus aku miliki?" Tanya Sanha, Seung Joon berpikir sejenak.

"Heh san san, kau mau ikut kontes kecantikan ya? Kenapa kau sedari tadi melihat yang begitu imut seperti itu? kau bahkan membeli burung hantu yang sangat feminim. Kau semakin mirip seorang gadis belia" Ucap Seung Joon terkekeh kecil yang langsung di hentikan oleh sikutan yang begitu kuat di dada Seung Joon. Sejenak Seung Joon kesusahan bernafas sambil terbatuk batuk.

"Aishhh sakit.. kau sangat tidak berperasaan. Eumm menurut ku kau beli itu saja. Lebih cocok dengan mu" Ucap Seung Joon sambil menunjuk Artic Fox seputih salju yang begitu mengemaskan.

"Benar kan? Aku juga berpikir begitu. Lihat lah kharisma nya. tapi..." kata kata Sanha terhenti tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?"

"Harga nya sangat mahal, lihat lah" Sanha menunjuk label harga. Seung Joon bisa melihat dengan jelas di sana tertulis 50 keping koin emas Blive (Blive: koin kedua tertinggi di negeri sihir)

"Hei tenang saja, Appa ku memberiku sekoper penuh Koin Blive. Kau bisa membayar ku nanti. Jika kau sudah kaya di negeri sihir ini" Canda Seung Joon sambil menepuk pelan bahu Sanha. Sanha tersenyum mendengar perkataan Seung Joon, ia pun langsung membeli Artic Fox itu. setelah membayar mereka kembali berkeliling mencari semua keperluan mereka. Barang terakhir yang mereka cari adalah tongkat sihir.

"Kemana kita akan mencari tongkat sihir" tanya Sanha pada Key.

"Ahh kita akan mencari di Bloom. Tempat terbaik sepanjang sejarah untuk para penyihir" Jelas Key. Lima menit kemudian mereka memasuki sebuah toko yang lebih mirip Manssion bertuliskan Bloom di sisi kanan dan kiri pintu masuknya.

Begitu masuk Sanha dan Seung Joon dengan jelas bisa melihat jutaan kota hitam yang di susun secara rapi di rak rak tinggi yang di susun berjejer sedemikian rupa. Seorang Pria dengan wajah yang begitu menawan menghampiri mereka.

"Sebuah penghormatan bagi kami melayani keluarga bangsawan seperti Tuan Muda Park Seung Joon... dan teman nya tentu saja. Perkenalkan nama ku Anderson Yoo. Aku sudah di beri tahu akan kedatangan kalian kesini dan aku sudah menunggu kalian. Kemarilah" Anderson mengisyaratkan Sanha dan Seung Joon untuk mengikuti nya, mereka terus berjalan menuju lantai dua dan memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan nuansa merah gelap, bisa di pastikan semua warna merah itu berbahan buldru. Ruangan ini sangat mirip dengan kamar ganti VVIP di sebuah mall, namun ini jauh lebih besar di bandingkan ruang ganti itu. Anderson mempersilahkan Sanha dan Seung Joon duduk di Sofa pajang merah gelap di sudut ruangan setelah itu ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Hai.." Sapa seorang wanita yang sudah terlebih dahulu duduk di Sofa panjang itu, mereka hanya bertiga di ruangan itu.

"Hai.." Jawab Sanha sambil tersenyum, sedangkan Seung Joon mulai memandangi wanita itu dari atas hingga bawah. Wanita dengan rambut hitam lebat lurus sepinggang, ia berkulit bersih seputih salju. Wanita itu mengunakan Gaun biru bercorak bunga emas selutut dengan sepatu hak tinggi berwarna hitam dengan motif gold di hak nya, Sungguh berkelas.

"Kalian siswa baru juga?" Tanya wanita itu lagi sambil menunjuk Grey Wolf dan Artic Fox yang di gondeng oleh Sanha dan Seung Joon.

"Iya.. bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Tanya Sanha, wanita itu tersenyum sambil mengambil kotak kecil di samping nya. ia memperlihat kan kotak itu dan ternyata itu kadang kucing, di dalam nya ada Kucing jenis persia berwarna abu rokok sedang tertidur pulas.

"Aku juga siswa baru dari Innocent White. Ahh maaf kan atas ketidak sopanan ku. Perkenalkan nama ku Kim Ji Yeon. Kalian bisa memanggi ku Kei" Kei mulai menyalami Seung Joon dan Sanha bergantian.

"Wah senang nya bisa bertemu siswa lain nya di sini. Kau sudah menemukan tongkat sihir mu?" Tanya Sanha, Kei tersenyum sambil menggeleng.

"Aku baru saja datang"

"Ahh begitu.." Ujar Sanha mengangguk paham. Tak lama kemudian pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan Anderson kembali membawa kurang lebih lima puluh kotak persegi panjang bersama asistern nya.

"Maaf sudah menyuruh kalian menunggu. Baiklah Kim Ji Yeon sshi, Park Seung Joon sshi dan Park Sanha sshi kami sudah memilah tongkat tongkat terbaik yang ada di sini. Mari kita mulai dengan mencarikan tongkat yang pas untuk Park Seung Joon sshi" Anderson melihat lihat kotak kotak yang di bawa nya tadi, setelah memilah ia mengambil sesuatu yang menurut nya istimewa.

"Ini adalah Tongkat yang di buat dari Ruby abadi serta Tears Of China Dragon, cobalah" Anderson menyodorkan tongkat berwarna abu abu pada Seung Joon. Seung Joon mengambil tongkat itu,

"Bagaimana mengunakan nya?" Tanya Seung Joon dengan tampang bodoh nya.

"Coba lambaikan tongkatnya" Jelas Anderson, Seung Joon mulai melambai tongkat nya dan semua kaca serta lampu yang ada di ruangan itu langsung hancur berhamburan. Sanha dan Kei mulai berteriak ketakutan, sedangkan Seung Joon terdiam di tempat nya. Anderson menjentikan jari nya di dalam kegelapan dan dalam sekejap semua kembali menjadi seperti semula.

"Tenang semua nya, itu bukan apa apa. Eummm bukan yang ini ternyata. Tunggu coba ku lihat sesuatu yang menarik untuk mu" Anderson kembali mencari tongkat yang pas untuk Seung Joon.

"Coba yang ini. Ini di buat dari Percikan matahari dan nadi naga biru selandia. Mereka begitu buas dan cukup kuat. cobalah" Seung Joon menerima tongkat bewarna coklat kemasan itu dan tongkat itu berpendar di tangan nya.

"Ini adalah jodoh mu Seung Joon sshi.." Anderson tersenyum puas.

"Bagaimana mengetahui seseorang berjodoh atau tidak dengan tongkat sihir nya" Tanya Sanha pada Anderson.

"Sebuah pendaran yang indah akan terlihat jika seorang penyihir berjodoh dengan tongkat sihir nya. Penyihir itu akan merasa getaran dan hal yang tak pernah di rasakan mengelitik di seluruh tubuh nya seperti tersengat listrik dengan daya kecil. Tongkat sihir sebenar nya memiliki perasaan serta kesetiaan sama seperti manusia. Bukan penyihir yang memilih tetapi tongkat lah yang memilih penyihir. Pantas atau tidak kah ia mengabdi pada tuan nya" Jelas Kei tiba tiba. Sanha hanya mengangguk paham.

"Penjelasan yang bijaksana Kim Ji Yeon sshi. Baiklah selanjut nya ayo kita lihat sesuatu yang baik untuk Kim Ji Yeon sshi.. Eumm mari di mulai dengan yang sedikit halus seperti kepribadian mu" Anderson kembali mencari cari tongkat yang pas untuk Kei.

"Cobalah ini. Tongkat ini di buat dari tanduk unicorn, berlian abadi dan taring singa putih alaska" ucap Anderson sambil menyodori tongkat bewarna merah gelap pada Kei dan seperti yang terjadi pada Seung Joon. Tongkat itu juga berpendar di tangan Kei. Kali ini bahkan pendaran nya jauh lebih indah.

"Ohh manis sekali, kau memang orang yang tepat untuk kelembutan yang kuat itu Kim Ji Yeon sshi. Ahh yang terakhir mari kita cari tongkat yang pas untuk Yoon Sanha sshi. Eumm mari ku lihat" Anderson mulai menyodor kan satu persatu tongkat untuk Sanha namun Sanha mulai menghancurkan ruangan itu sedikit demi sedikit. Sudah hampir semua tongkat yang di bawa tadi tidak berjodoh dengan Sanha.

"Seperti nya kau bukan seorang penyihir" Ucap Seung Joon yang masih pening karena terakhir kali Sanha melambaikan tongkat nya Seung Joon tercampak seperti bola basket dari sudut ke sudut. Anderson mulai berpikir, ia mulai menatap Sanha lekat, memikirkan tentang sebuah kemungkinan namun cepat cepat ia geleng kan kepala nya setelah memikirkan bahwa yang ia pikirkan itu tidak mungkin. Tapi tak ada salah nya di coba pikir nya, Anderson pun meminta izin untuk mengambil beberapa tongkat yang lain.

"Cobalah salah satu di antara tongkat ini, mana mungkin ada salah satu diantara nya yang berjodoh dengan mu" Ucap Anderson setelah kembali membawa dua kotak dengan warna yang berbeda. kotak bewarna biru langit dan Coklat gelap.

"Kesinilah, coba pilih salah satu yang kau sukai" Ujar Anderson menuntun Sanha dengan lembut ke arah dua kotak yang di letakan secara istimewa oleh Anderson. Sanha mulai menatap kedua kotak itu. tanpa di sadari oleh seluruh orang di ruangan itu sebuah suara mistis menyapu pendengaran Sanha, seperti bisikan bisikan dengan bahasa asing yang tak Sanha pahami. Tanpa di komandoi oleh otak nya Sanha membuka kotak bewarna biru, perlahan ia ambil tongkat bewarna putih salju dengan corak gold pada pegangan nya. sebuah cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan memenuhi ruangan itu, semua orang mulai menutup mata mereka, angin sepoi berputar dengan pelan di sekeliling ruangan itu dan saat mereka semua membuka mata mereka. Ruangan itu kembali seperti sedia kala, Semua terbelalak menatap Sanha. Sanha terdiam di tempat nya sambil memandang tongkat di tangan nya.

"Sungguh mengejutkan" Anderson dengan lemas mendudukan diri nya pada kursi tempat Seung Joon dan Kei duduk.

"A-apa yang terjadi" Tanya Sanha tergagap, ia memandang Anderson. begitu pula dengan Kei dan Seung Joon. Sambil menenangkan diri nya ia mulai berpikir cara yang benar untuk menyampai kan apa yang ia ingin katakan.

"Itu adalah salah satu dari Empat tongkat kembar yang memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan pendiri empat asrama yang ada di Innocent White. Tongkat itu terbuat dari jantung seekor Phoenix, air mata dewi laut, taring serigala putih serta Pink Diamond eternity" Kei tercengang mendengar itu, bukan kah itu bukan kebetulan yang biasa jika anak yang baru di kenal nya itu bisa berjodoh dengan salah satu tongkat yang mempunyai kekuatan besar.

"Lalu. Di mana satu tongkat yang lain nya? mengapa hanya ada dua tongkat" Tanya Kei penasaran.

"Salah satu tongkat itu sudah memilih Tuan nya. dia adalah orang yang sangat di segani sekarang ini dan yang satu nya lagi menghilang secara misterius" Jawab Anderson.

"Kepala Sekolah kami?" tanya Kei, Anderson mengangguk pelan.

"Ahhh baiklah, karena semua sudah mendapatkan tongkat kalian boleh pergi. Sanha sshi dan Seung Joon sshi tidak usah membayar atas tongkat itu. Park Sae Joon sshi sudah mengatur semua nya dengan ku secara pribadi" Jelas Anderson. Mereka bertiga pun keluar dari ruangan itu. Key yang sedari tadi menunggu di luar menyambut mereka dengan ramah.

"Setelah ini Key akan mengantarkan kalian ke stasiun sihir" Ucap Key yang langsung memimpin jalan, Sanha dan Seung Joon mengikuti tanpa banyak bicara.

"Hei.. kalian" Kei berteriak pada Sanha dan Seung Joon ketika mereka berjalan sedikit jauh dari Bloom. Sanha menoleh dan berhenti menunggu Kei yang berlari ke arah mereka.

"Kalian mau ke stasiun menuju Innocent White kan? Ayo pergi bersama" Dengan senang hati mereka mengiyakan permintaan itu. mereka pun berjalan dengan santai sambil membahas hal hal yang perlu mereka bicarakan.

"Aku boleh bergabung?" Tanya Kei mengintip dari balik pintu salah satu bilik tempat duduk yang di pilih oleh Seung Joon dan Sanha. Sekarang mereka ada di kereta api.

"Tentu saja, masuklah" Ucap Seung Joon. Kei masuk dengan senyum manis nya, ia mengendong Kucing persia nya yang sudah bangun.

"Perkenalkan semua nya, ini nama nya Athena" Ujar Kei memperkenalkan kucing nya begitu ia duduk.

"Ah benar juga. Aku belum memberikan nama untuk Artic Fox ku" Sanha terlihat berpikir setelah itu.

"Beri salam pada Mr. Ppo Ppo, senang bekenalan dengan mu Nona athena" Ujar Seung Joon mengelus baby Grey Wolf nya yang sedang tertidur di pangkuan nya.

"Apa? Mr. Ppo Ppo? Dasar mesum" Ujar Sanha saat mendengar nama seaneh itu.

"Dia akan tumbuh menjadi serigala yang tangguh. Benarkan Mr. Ppo Ppo" Ujar Seung Joon lagi. Sanha hanya tertawa menyindir sambil berkata _'Gagah tahi kucing'_ dengan suara sekecil mungkin.

"Ahh baiklah aku akan memberi nama Artic Fox ku. Lovelyz.. nama yang lucu" Ujar Sanha mengelitik dagu Artic Fox nya yang sedang tidur sambil mengalungi leher Sanha. Kali ini Seung Joon yang tertawa sinis sambil bergumam _'apa apaan itu, nama nya seperti banci'_ dengan suara yang halus dan di buat sedikit terbatuk. Sanha melempar death glear terbaik nya.

"Ahh aku sudah tidak sabar untuk tiba di Innocent White. Kira kira aku masuk di asrama mana ya" Ujar Kei mencoba melerai pertarungan dingin yang sedang terjadi antara Seung Joon dan Sanha.

"Ah Kei bisa kau jelaskan tentang asrama itu pada kami" Ujar Sanha antusias. Ternyata cara Kei berhasil.

"Ahh baiklah. Aku harus memulai nya dari mana ya. Ah asrama di Innocent White ada empat. Terdiri dari Taraxacum Officinale yang di dirikan oleh Dandelion Choi, Anaphalis Javanica yang di dirikan oleh Edelweiss Kim, Callistephus yang di dirikan oleh Esther Lee, dan Nerium Oleander L yang di dirikan oleh Oleander Song" Jelas Kei secara kasar, Sanha mulai mencoba mengulang setiap nama asrama yang di sebut tadi.

"Itu nama bunga serta nama biologi nya kan?" Tanya Sanha, Kei menjetikan jari nya sambil mengangguk yang berarti ya.

"Bunga adalah simbol kelembutan dan sering di anggap lemah, tetapi di balik kelembutan dari bunga. bunga itu sebenar nya memiliki makna. Itu sebab nya mereka memilih bunga sebagai simbol yang bisa mengambarkan karakter masing masing dari mereka. Bunga Dandelion memiliki makna di mana pun ia berada ia akan berkembang dan beradaptasi dengan sangat baik dan Dandelion di pilih sebagai simbol Keberanian serta kepemimpinan. Selanjut nya Bunga Edelweiss memiliki makna keanggunan, pengorbanan, perjuangan dan kesungguhan yang pantas di hargai. Edelweiss juga di pilih sebagai simbol Keanggunan serta kebaikan yang tulus dan berkelas. Selanjutnya adalah Bunga Esther, bunga ini memiliki makna Kesetiaan, keceriaan dan Janji yang indah dengan tanggung jawab yang besar. Bunga Esther juga di pilih sebagai simbol kewibawaan, pengabdian dan keadilan. Dan yang terakhir adalah Bunga Oleander. Bunga ini memiliki makna kepercayaan, semangat yang tinggi, keperdulian, serta kebangsawanan. Bunga ini juga di pilih sebagai simbol intelektual yang tinggi serta ide ide menawan." Jelas Kei panjang lebar.

"Mana asrama yang terbaik dan yang terburuk" Tanya Seung Joon spontan.

"Tak ada yang terbaik dan yang terburuk, semua asrama di dirikan oleh empat legendaris yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa, seimbang serta memukau. Mereka memiliki kelebihan masing masing. Tapi menurut ku pribadi, aku tidak berharap masuk ke Oleander. Menurut ku itu asrama terburuk, menurut ku ya" Ujar Kei.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sanha dan Seung Joon bersamaan.

"Menurut kabar, mereka terdiri dari keluarga bangsawan, walau tidak semua nya. mereka memiliki harga diri yang tinggi, licik dan tetap menganggap pendirian mereka itu selalu benar. Pokok nya kalau bisa aku tidak terjebak di sana" Kei merinding bahkan hanya dengan membayangkan nya.

"Bersiaplah masuk ke sana Seung Joon. Derita mu lahir di keluarga kebangsawanan" Sanha terkikik mengejek, Seung Joon hanya mencibir kecil karena geram.

"Bagaimana cara mereka memilah murid baru? Jujur saja aku gugup mendengar ada pemilahan asrama seperti ini" Ujar Sanha.

"Kita akan di suruh berdiri di panggung dengan lantai yang terbuat dari papan sihir penentuan. Nanti setelah papan sihir itu menganalisis dengan baik. Salah satu roh dari ke empat pendiri asrama akan bangkit dan menyambut kita. Tapi kabar nya murid dengan ke mampuan tinggi dan sulit di analisis akan di perebutkan oleh dua roh dari pendiri asrama. Tapi itu jarang terjadi" Jelas Kei lagi.

"Seperti nya kau cukup pintar dan banyak tau tentang sihir Kei, seperti kutu buku yang terlalu banyak membaca sejarah" ujar Seung Joon mencibir, Kei hanya tersenyum tak ambil pusing sedangkan Sanha menyikut Seung Joon yang kebetulan duduk di samping nya.

"Siapa yang pernah di perebutkan seperti itu oleh dua roh pendiri asrama?" Tanya Sanha penasaran.

"Aku tak tau pasti, tapi ada satu orang yang aku kenal pernah di perebutkan seperti itu"

"Siapa?" Tanya Seung Joon dan Sanha lagi lagi berbarengan.

"Uri Oppa –Kakak Laki laki ku-, Kim Han Bin atau sering di panggil Han Bin / BI Kyosu nim (Profesor) oleh siswanya. Kabar nya sekarang yang akan mengajar kita profesor muda dengan bakat luar biasa di angkatan mereka masing masing. Sedangkan para profesor terdahulu bergabung dalam organisasi pengamat sekolah sihir Innocent White" Jelas Kei sambil tersenyum.

"Dia seorang Profesor di Innocent White? Wah hebat sekali" Sanha terkagum kagum, Kei hanya tersenyum sambil merendah sesekali.

"Siapa yang memperebutkan nya dan apa yang di ajar nya di sekolah?" Tanya Sanha.

"Dia di perebutkan oleh Dandelion Choi dan Oleander Song. Tapi dia masuk ke asrama Taraxacum. Setelah lulus dan bekerja di pusat pengajaran khusus anak usia dini untuk beberapa tahun, ia melamar menjadi profesor dan di terima karena bakat nya yang luar biasa. Dia mengajarkan ilmu dasar sihir. Bahkan aku sudah di ajar kan beberapa mantra simple oleh nya" Jelas Kei yang di tatap takjub oleh Sanha.

"Tunjukan pada ku" tantang Seung Joon. Kei mencoba melihat sekitar, apa yang bisa ia perbuat, mata nya berakhir di mantel Seung Joon yang penuh dengan bercak lumpur yang mengering. Kei langsung mengambil tongkat nya mengarahkan tongkat itu pada Seung Joon, Kei berdehem sebentar.

"Eumm mari kita coba... Waxxit cenera!" sebuah cahaya di ikuti gelembung menyerbu baju Seung Joon dan ketika gelembung gelembung itu pecah, baju Seung Joon kembali seperti semula. Kei menaikan sebelah alis nya sambil tersenyum. Sebelum Seung Joon sempat protes karena malu bunyi kereta api berhenti menghentikan aksi protes nya.

"Kita sudah sampai. Pakai jubah netral kalian sebelum kita bergegas turun" Ujar Kei memberikan saran.

"Jubah yang terpaksa kita beli kan ada lima. Satu bewarna hitam dan empat jubah dari masing masing asrama. Pakailah yang hitam karena kita belum tau akan masuk ke asrama mana" Ujar Sanha setelah melihat Seung Joon kebingungan, sebelum Seung Joon sempat bertanya. Kei tersenyum dan mengajak Sanha berjalan duluan meninggalkan Seung Joon yang kesusahan memakai jubah hitam nya. begitu mereka turun keseratus murid baru telah berbaris dengan rapi, seorang pria tampan dengan pakaian serba hitam berdiri di depan mereka dengan senyuman misterius nya.

"Selamat datang di Innocent white, sekolah sihir terbaik di korea serta sekolah terbaik kedua di dunia. Perkenalkan nama ku Park Jin Young sang pelindung Innocent White. Kalian bisa memanggil ku JR Kyosu nim. Mari ikuti aku, kita akan menaiki kereta kuda secara beraturan. Lima orang untuk satu kereta, setelah bubar carilah kereta yang bisa kalian naiki, secara displin. Kalian paham?" Semua berteriak paham yang hanya di balas oleh senyuman oleh Jr Kyosu nim.

"Ayo kita naik kerta yang itu saja " Kei menarik tangan Sanha dan Seung Joon. Mereka menaiki kereta barisan paling depan, setelah mereka duduk dengan tenang dua orang lain naik ke dalam kereta mereka dan dengan otomatis kereta itu berjalan tanpa di perintah. Sanha menatap dua orang lain yang belum ia kenal.

"Hai kalian berdua. Siapa nama kalian? Perkenal kan nama ku Sanha, Yoon Sanha" Ujar Sanha sambil menyodorkan tangan pada seorang pria berkulit putih salju , berambut abu abu dengan bibir kecil yang lucu, ia juga mengunakan kaca mata. pria itu terlihat malu malu.

"Aku Kim Ji Yeon" Kei juga ikut menyodorkan tangan nya pada satu orang lain nya yang belum mereka kenal, dia seorang wanita dan gerak gerik nya begitu kaku. sedari awal dia masuk, ia hanya menunduk. Wanita itu tak menanggapi Kei, Kei kembali menarik tangan nya malu sambil mengaruk kepala nya yang tak gatal.

"Nama ku Oh Se Hoon" Ujar Pria malu malu tadi sambil membetulkan kaca mata nya dan membalas jabatan Sanha, Kei ikut menjabat tangan Se Hoon setelah memperkenalkan diri nya. Sanha melirik Seung Joon yang sibuk dengan Ppo , Sanha pun menyikut nya dan ia hanya memberi ekspresi _'Kenapa?'_ pada Sanha

"Ah nama ku Park Seung Joon" Ujar Seung Joon setelah mengerti maksud Sanha, ia hanya mengangkat tangan nya sebagai salam perkenalan dan hanya di tanggapi oleh senyuman canggung oleh Se Hoon.

Mereka pun akhir nya sampai di Innocent White setelah beberapa menit. Dengan tertib semua siswa baru memasuki koridor dan berjalan dengan tenang dan beraturan menaiki sebuah tangga. di tembok ujung tangga atas terpampang sebuah lukisan raksasa. Dalam lukisan itu terdapat dua orang wanita sedang duduk dan dua orang pria berdiri di belakang para wanita. Mereka tersenyum dengan sangat bahagia.

"Mereka adalah pendiri empat asrama yang ku cerita kan di kereta api. Wanita cantik dengan mata indah dan senyum menawan yang mengunakan gaun Pink bernama Kim Tae Yeon atau yang di kenal dengan Edelweiss Kim. Di sampingnya wanita dengan mata tajam serta pose anggun penuh wibawa itu nama nya Lee Chae Rin atau yang di kenal dengan Esther Lee. Pria yang berdiri di belakang Esther Lee, yang memiliki wajah tampan dengan senyum misterius itu nama nya Song Joong Ki atau yang sering di kenal dengan Oleander Song dan yang terakhir yang paling tampan dan memiliki senyum menawan itu Choi Shi Won atau yang kita kenal dengan Dandelion Choi" Jelas Kei di sela perjalanan mereka. Sanha mengamati foto itu dengan seksama.

Tiba-tiba semua anak baru menghentikan langkah mereka. seorang wanita cantik dengan mata yang cukup tajam sudah berdiri di ujung tangga atas menghentikan semua langkah mereka.

"Selamat datang di Innocent White . perkenal kan nama ku adalah Kim Hyorin, wakil kepala sekolah. Senang bisa melihat kalian semua. keseratus murid baru yang bersedia bergabung di sini. Setelah ini kita akan ke aula pertemuan khusus untuk memilah asrama masing masing dari kalian barulah setelah itu kalian akan di jamu makan malam dan kalian bisa bergabung bersama kakak kelas kalian. Ingat lah, di mana pun kalian di tempatkan, kalian semua akan menjadi keluarga. Ayo ikuti aku" Hyorin menuntun mereka melau tangga tangga yang bisa berubah arah dari waktu ke waktu menuju sebuah aula besar. Di sana sudah tersedia seratus kursi untuk para siswa baru.

Di atas panggung duduk lah para jejeran profesor dan kepala sekolah membentuk setengah lingkaran bulan sabit. Di depan kursi jejeran profesor serta kepala sekolah terdapat sebuah pangung yang lumayan besar berbentuk persegi. Di masing masing sudut dari persegi panggung itu terlukis dengan indah lambang lambang dari masing masing asrama. Gambar bunga Dandelion dengan dominasi warna Mystic Crimson, gambar bunga Oleander dengan dominasi warna Dynamic Silver, gambar bunga Edelweiss dengan dominasi warna Dusty Pink dan gambar bunga Esther dengan dominasi warna Dazzling Amethyst. Sedangkan di tengah panggung terdapat lingkaran yang di dalamnya terdapat gambar bulan sambit, bintang dan matahari.

Setelah semua bangku terpenuhi dengan siswa baru, Sang kepala sekolah berdiri dan tersenyum pada mereka semua.

"Selamat datang.. saya ucapkan secara resmi pada kalian semua. dengan ini kita anggap penerimaan seratus siswa baru tahun ajaran ini sudah di resmikan. Baiklah perkenalkan saya kepala sekolah Innocent White, Kim Joon Myeon" Semua orang bertepuk tangan dengan meriah saat kepala sekolah tampan itu memperkenalkan diri nya. Sanha terus menatap pada Joon Myeon, pria itu adalah kepala sekolah yang keluar dari surat undangan waktu itu pikir nya.

"Baiklah saya akan memperkenalkan seluruh staf yang akan membantu kalian semua dalam pembelajaran kedepan nya. di mulai dari yang paling sebelah kiri. Im Yoona Kyuso nim, guru yang akan mengajarkan kalian tentang ramuan ramuan. Ia adalah kepala asrama Anaphalis Javanica atau Edelweiss" seorang wanita yang cantik serta anggun bangkit dari duduk nya dan memberi salam, dia memiliki senyum seperti malaikat serta rambut panjang bewarna kuning emas.

"Di samping Yoona Kyuso nim ada Kwon Ji Yong Kyuso nim yang akan mengajarkan kalian tentang pertahanan terhadap sihir hitam. Dia adalah kepala asrama Nurium Oleander L atau Oleander" Seorang pria dengan wajah yang begitu maskulin dengan potongan rambut undercut bewarna hitam pekat berdiri dan memperkenalkan diri, semua yang Ji Yong Kyuso nim kenakan serba bewarna silver dan ketika Kyuso nim satu itu tersenyum semua siswa wanita di ruangan itu hampir pingsan.

"Di samping Ji Yong Kyuso nim ada Bae Suzy Kyuso nim. Dia adalah Kyuso nim yang akan mengajarkan kalian cara berperang dan cara menghindari resiko kekalahan sekecil mungkin. Ia adalah kepala asrama Callistephus atau Esther" Seorang wanita berambut panjang sehitam arang dengan wajah cantik serta gaya yang anggun bangkit dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Dan di samping Suzy Kyuso nim merupakan Kepala Asrama terakhir. Kim Han Bin Kyuso nim yang akan mengajarkan sihir dasar pada kalian. Dia merupakan Kepala Asrama Dandelion" seorang pria berwajah lembut dengan mata sambit yang mengoda serta tubuh yang tinggi serta tegap bangkit dari tempat duduk nya. ketika ia memperkenalkan diri nya para siswa terkagum kagum, selain Ji Yong Kyuso nim ternyata Han Bin Kyuso nim tak kalah menarik nya.

"Uri Oppa Sanha-ya" Ucap Kei berbisik pada Sanha yang duduk di samping nya. Sanha mengangguk sambil memperhatikan secara seksama.

"Dia memiliki wajah lembut seperti mu Kei" Kei hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum mendengar tutur Sanha.

"Baik lah yang di samping saya kalian sudah pasti mengenal nya, Kim Hyorin Kyuso nim sang wakil kepala kita. Baiklah mari saya perkenalkan yang ada di samping kanan saya yang pertama ada Son Na Eun Kyuso nim yang akan mengajarkan tentang element dan alam. Di samping Na Eun Kyuso nim ada Song Mino Kyuso nim yang akan mengajarkan kalian Olah raga sihir. Di samping Mino Kyuso nim ada Ryu Soo Jung Kyuso nim yang akan mengajarkan Medis sihir. Di sebelah Soo Jung Kyuso nim ada Baek Juho Kyuso nim yang akan mengajarkan tentang Duel sihir jarak dekat. Di samping Juho Kyuso nim ada Do Kyungsoo Kyuso nim yang akan mengajarkan kalian tentang meramal dan yang terakhir adalah Park Jin Young Kyuso nim yang merupakan Pelindung Innocent White, Sang pemengang kunci" Para Kyuso nim bangkit dan memperkenalkan diri secara bergantian saat nama nya di sebut satu persatu oleh Joon Myeon.

Sanha terus menatap Mino Kyuso nim yang memiliki wajah datar, Kei bilang dia selalu saja mencuri pandang pada Sanha dan itu membuat Sanha penasaran. Setelah selesai berkenalan. Kini saat nya memilah para murid untuk memastikan mereka masuk ke asrama yang layak. Nama pertama yang di panggil adalah Lee Tae Yong seorang anak berwajah datar yang memiliki rambut warna putih dengan Highlight Abu abu. Saat dia berdiri di lingkaran tengah panggung. Terjadi pusaran bunga Dandelion dan kelopak Oleander, tak lama kemudian Roh Dandelion Choi dan Oleander Song muncul dengan posisi saling menodongkan Tongkat nya. Joon Myeon Kyuso nim menyuruh Tae Yong mundur dan membiarkan kedua roh itu bertarung. Dengan sengit kedua roh itu saling melemparkan sihir mereka hingga Oleander Song yang mendapat kan anak itu.

Setelah itu satu persatu nama siswa di panggil dan mereka mendapatkan asrama mereka masing masing. Kei mendapat giliran ke dua puluh. begitu dia berdiri di lingkaran, Roh Edelweiss Kim langsung berada di samping nya. setelah itu anak yang bernama Se hoon mendapat kesempatan di urutan ke dua puluh lima, ia masuk ke asrama Edelweiss sama seperti Kei. Nama Seung Joon di panggil di urutan ke empat puluh tujuh. Yang mengejutkan ia di pilih masuk ke asrama Esther. Bohong besar kalau di dalam diri nya tersimpan sifat kewibawaan dan adil. itu benar benar omong kosong menurut Sanha, seharus nya ia menderita di Oleander.

"Yoon Sanha sshi" setelah anak dengan urutan lima puluh empat mendapatkan asrama nya, nama Sanha di sebut dan itu membuat nya bertingkah bodoh. Dengan gugup ia perlahan berjalan ke arah panggung dan berdiri tepat di lingkaran tengah panggung. Awal nya tak terjadi apa pun, Sang kepala sekolah terus memandang lekat pada Sanha. namun hal aneh mulai terjadi beberapa menit kemudian. Sebuah sinar menyilaukan seperti blitz kamera memenuhi ruangan tiga kali berturut turut. Kemudian kelopak bunga dari keempat asrama berputar dengan kencang nya di sekitar Sanha. Sanha Panik, ia bahkan tak bisa mengerakan tubuh nya sesenti pun.

Setelah pusaran bunga itu menghilang empat roh muncul di setiap sudut panggung dengan posisi saling menodongkan tongkat sihir mereka. Dandelion Choi menodongkan tongkat nya pada Esther Lee, Esther Lee menodong tongkat nya pada Edelweiss Kim, Edelweiss Kim menodongkan tongkat nya pada Oleander Song dan Oleander Song menodong tongkat nya pada Dandelion Choi. Mereka saling menodong dan membuat pola persegi. Sanha tak memiliki ruang untuk berlindung. Melihat itu semua staf Kyuso nim dan kepala sekolah bangkit dari duduk nya. mereka tercengang bukan main, Hal ini tak pernah terjadi sebelum nya. Paling banyak hanya dua roh yang akan bangkit dan memperebutkan seorang siswa baru. Seperti hal nya yang terjadi pada anak bernama Tae Yong tadi, penilaian para roh itu sangat selektif dan mereka tak sembarangan dalam menentukan.

Keempat roh legendaris itu masih saling menatap. mereka tak bisa bergerak sama sekali karena posisi semua nya saling menodong, ada satu saja yang bergerak maka semua nya akan tamat. Sanha sudah berkeringat dingin di tempat nya, ia benar benar tak tau harus berbuat apa. Akhir nya setelah lima menit tak terjadi apa pun Sanha memutuskan untuk mundur selangkah dan itu adalah hal yang akan ia sesali seumur hidupnya. keempat roh itu langsung berlari kesana kesini membentu kepulan asap dengan empat warna berbeda sesuai bendera asrama mereka. Mereka saling melemparkan sihir dan saling bertahan hingga keempat nya berputar seperti torpedo dan menyambar Sanha. Alhasil Sanha jatuh pingsan dan ketika Sanha kehilangan kesadaran nya, Seorang roh bertahan dan memeluk Sanha di pangkuan nya.

Kejadian itu membuat seluruh siswa baru bungkam, semua nurse yang sudah berjaga di dekat pintu langsung mendekati Sanha dan membawa nya ke ruang kesehatan.

"Tenang semua nya... karena terjadi kesalahan kalian bisa melanjutkan pemilahan asrama bersama para Kyuso nim. Song Mino Kyuso nim, pimpinlah pemilahan ini. Hyorin Kyuso nim, Soo Jung Kyuso nim dan para kepala asrama ikut denganku" Kepala sekolah dan Kyuso nim yang nama nya di sebut tadi mengikuti Sanha pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Seung Joon dan Kei menatap kepergian Sanha dengan kekhawatiran yang cukup kental dalam fikiran mereka.

...

"Bagaimana keadaan nya Soo Jung?" Tanya Joon Myeon pada Soo Jung yang sedang mengeluarkan sihir penyembuhan nya pada Sanha.

"Butuh beberapa saat untuk membuat nya sadar, kondisi nya begitu lemah, di tambah dengan perasaan Shock yang membuat nya langsung pingsan" Jelas Soo Jung pada Joon Myeon.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenar nya Suho?" Tanya Hyorin pada Joon Myeon – Suho adalah nama panggilan Suho waktu sekolah dulu-. Suho hanya menatap Sanha tanpa menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

"Aku tak tau dari mana asal anak ini, kurasa dia istimewa" Ujar Yoona tiba tiba.

"Apa ini ada hubungan nya dengan ramalan itu?" tanya Suzy pada Yoona.

"Mustahil. Apa yang kalian bicarakan, lihatlah anak itu. dia begitu lemah" Ujar Ji Yong yang sedari awal diam.

"Tidak, Aku bisa melihat ada bakat dalam diri nya" ujar Han Bin.

"Aku setuju pada mu Yoona, anak ini istimewa" Suho yang sedari awal diam mulai angkat bicara. Seluruh kepala asrama hanya diam memandang Sanha saat mendengar perkataan Suho tadi.

"Kalian perlu melihat ini" Ucap Soo Jung mendekati semua nya. ia menyerahkan selembar foto pada Suho.

"Ini terjatuh dari kantong jubah milik nya" Jelas Soo Jung. Semua nya mulai menatap Sanha.

"Mustahil... bukan nya mereka-"

"Shtttt..." Suho menyuruh Suzy tutup mulut sebelum ia selesai menyelesaikan kata kata nya. Sanha terlihat bangkit dari tempat tidur, ia memegangi kepala nya yang terasa begitu sakit. Semua orang yang ada di sana mulai mendekati dan mengitari tempat tidur Sanha.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu?" Tanya Suho pada Sanha, Sanha hanya bisa mengedipkan mata nya gelisa sambil memandangi sekeliling ruangan kesehatan.

"A-apa yang terjadi Kyojang nim (Kepala Sekolah)?" Tanya Sanha lemah.

"Sebutkan nama mu.." Tanya Soo Jung memastikan kesadaran penuh Sanha.

"Yoon Sanha" balas Sanha masih dengan suara lemah, Suho tersenyum dan menyerahkan kembali foto yang ada di tangan nya pada Sanha.

"Foto orang tua mu" Ucap Suho, Sanha menatap Foto yang ia bawa di saku jubah nya tadi saat di kereta api.

"Bagaimana dengan Seung Joon?" tanya Sanha.

"Siapa Seung Joon?" Tanya Suho.

"Siswa baru yang duduk di sebelah adik ku" Bisik Han Bin pada Suho.

"Apa kau sudah bisa berjalan? Mereka semua sedang menunggu di ruang makan" Jelas Suho sambil tersenyum pada Sanha, Sanha hanya mengangguk pelan. Akhir nya semua orang yang ada di situ berjalan bersamaan dengan Sanha menuju ruang makan. Begitu pintu ruang makan di buka ratusan mata langsung menatap ke arah Sanha. Mereka semua langsung berbisik satu sama lain. Sanha bahkan mendapatkan kepopuleritasan di hari pertama nya. banyak rumor rumor yang tersebar tentang nya. Sanha berusaha mencari cari di mana Seung Joon. Mereka semua sudah duduk dengan keluarga asrama mereka masing masing. Ia bahkan tidak mengetahui ia di menangkan oleh roh pendiri asrama mana.

Dari keramaian Sanha melihat Kei melambai ke arah nya, tanpa basa basi ia berlari ke arah Kei dan duduk di samping nya.

"Maaf atas kecelakaan kecil yang terjadi tadi dan maaf sudah membuat kalian semua menunggu. Baiklah semua nya silahkan nikmati makan malam kalian" Suho melambaikan tongkat nya ke langit dan dalam sekejap semua meja yang ada di sana terisi penuh dengan banyak makanan lezat. Semua nya mulai makan dengan lahap nya menginggat mereka harus menunda acara makan malam mereka karena kecelakaan yang menimpa Sanha.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sanha pada Kei.

"Kau Pingsan saat pemilahan asrama mu" Jelas Kei, Sanha mengerutkan kening nya mencoba mengingat.

"Lalu... aku terpilih di asrama?" Tanya Sanha, dia berulang kali bergumam dalam hati nya _'jangan Oleander, jangan Oleander'_ .

"Di Sini... Edelweiss" Jawab Kei.

"Benarkah? Syukur lah kalau kita satu asrama" Sanha mulai mengedarkan pandangan nya dari ujung ke ujung meja asrama nya, mencoba melihat siswa baru yang mungkin ia kenal. Ia hanya bisa melihat Se hoon yang melemparkan senyum pada nya ketika pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Kei.. di mana siswa baru laki laki nya? dan di mana Siswa senior laki laki nya?" Tanya Sanha Bingung.

"Ahhh itu... sebenar nya Edelweiss itu asrama yang mayoritas nya wanita" Jelas Kei sambil mengaruk pipi nya.

"Kemana Senior yang laki laki nya?" Tanya Sanha lagi.

"Sejauh ini penghuni laki laki di Edelweiss hanya tiga orang. Kau, Se Hoon, dan itu di sana. Seorang senior dengan nama Yoon Jung Han" Jelas Kei sambil tersenyum absurb di akhir penjelasan nya. Sanha langsung menengelamkan wajah nya dalam lipatan tangan nya.

"Apa yang akan aku katakan pada Imo ku nanti, dia pasti akan meledeki ku habis habisan" Ucap Sanha dengan suara kecil. Kei hanya bisa mengusap usap pelan punggu Sanha.

Setelah acara makan, mereka semua di tuntun oleh pengawas asrama yang merupakan Senior mereka menuju asrama masing masing. Jung Han yang merupakan pengawas asrama Edelweiss menuntun Sanha, Se Hoon dan Kei beserta siswa baru lain nya menuju asrama mereka di lantai tiga. Sekitar lima menit mereka berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang di lindungi oleh pantung patung Edelweiss Kim.

"Ingat, ini penting bagi kalian. Setiap ingin masuk kalian harus mengucapkan code pass. Perhatikan" Jung Han menatap patung itu "Agape Adele" Junghan berteriak pada patung itu dan dengan perlahan patung patung yang menutupi pintu menuju asrama mereka tenggelam dalam lantai. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Begitu masuk mereka langsung menemukan sebuah ruangan luas dengan nuansa pink banyak kursi yang di susun berjejer secara rapi bewarna putih, Banyak rak buku di sepanjang tembok dan Ada lesehan untuk beristrahat di sana.

"Ini adalah ruang bersama yang bisa kalian gunakan untuk bersantai dan asrama kalian ada di sana" tunjuk Jung Han pada sebuah tangga yang ada di sudut paling kanan ruangan santai itu.

"Kalian bisa bubar sekarang, kamar untuk siswa baru adalah nomer satu hingga sepuluh. Satu kamar maksimal di tempati empat orang. Nah sekarang kalian bisa bubar" Ujar Jung Han. Mereka semua mulai bubar dan berjalan menuju tangga yang akan membawa mereka ke kamar asrama.

"Tunggu dulu, kalian berdua. Se Hoon sshi dan Sanha sshi. Di asrama Edelweiss tak ada perbedaan gender, menginggat jarang nya pria yang masuk ke asrama ini. Jadi kalian bisa berbagi kamar dengan seorang wanita" setelah mengatakan itu Jung Han berjalan meninggalkan mereka menuju pintu keluar asrama.

"Kita bertiga sekamar saja" Usul Kei yang terdengar gila.

"Apa kau yakin? Bagaimana pun kami ini laki laki" jelas Sanha.

"Maka mulai sekarang kalian adalah wanita bagi ku" Kei langsung tertawa terbahak oleh kata kata nya sendiri. Setelah itu ia menyeret Sanha dan Se Hoon menuju kamar yang masih kosong. Kamar tujuh kebetulan masih belum ada yang menempati. Mereka bertiga pun mulai membereskan barang barang mereka dan memutus kan untuk tidur setelah itu.

Keesokan pagi nya Sanha terbangun tanpa seorang pun di kamar nya, ia edarkan pandangan nya keseluruh ruangan tapi ia tak menemukan Se Hoon dan Kei. Tiba tiba dari kamar mandi keluar Se Hoon, pria satu itu tersenyum malu.

"Selamat pagi kata nya" Lagi lagi dengan sedikit malu malu Se Hoon menyapa Sanha, ia membetulkan letak kaca mata nya dan mengambil sesuatu dari sebuah meja di tengah kamar mereka lalu menyodorkan pada Sanha.

"Ahhh terima kasih" Sanha menerima nampan berisi sarapan pagi untuk nya.

"Apa kau melihat Kei?" tanya Sanha, Se Hoon kembali duduk di tempat duduk nya.

"Dia mendaftarkan kelas untuk kita dan mengambil seragam yang di bagikan untuk kita" Ujar Se Hoon, Sanha mengangguk paham. Pantas saja Se Hoon masih mengunakan piyama biru gelap nya pikir Sanha, ia begitu penasaran seperti apa seragam asrama mereka. Menurut kabar setiap asrama memiliki seragam yang berbeda.

"Hi..Se Hoon-ah bisa bantu aku?" Ujar Kei yang baru masuk kamar membawa dua kardus besar, ia terlihat kesusahan membawa nya. Se Hoon pun bergegas membantu Kei.

"Aku sudah mendaftarkan kalian di kelas kelas yang sama dengan ku. Tadi aku bertemu Seung Joo dan ia ikut memilih kelas seperti kita, tak masalah kan?" Kei berjalan mendekati Se Hoon dan Sanha setelah itu membagikan mereka masing masing daftar kelas yang akan mereka masuki di semester ini.

"Aku memilih pelajaran dasar sihir yang merupakan kelas wajib, kelas meracik ramuan, kelas element dan alam serta kelas olah raga" Jelas Kei pada Se Hoon dan Sanha. Mereka berdua hanya mengangguk paham sambil melihat kertas yang di berikan Kei tadi.

"Ahh ini adalah seragam kita. Satu orang mendapatkan tiga seragam. Satu seragam sekolah, seragam formal ketika ada perayaan atau festival dan seragam untuk berolah raga" Kei lalu membagi tiga pasang seragam pada Sanha dan tiga pasang seragam pada Se Hoon.

"Ohh tidak jangan lagi. Ini bencanda" Sanha langsung histeris begitu melihat seragam mereka yang bewarna dusty pink.

"Kita benar benar akan mengunakan seragam serba bewarna pink hingga lulus nanti?" Tanya Se Hoon takut takut. Bagaimana pun Se Hoon dan Sanha adalah seorang lelaki dan benar memang mereka sedikit lembut, tapi mereka tidak kemayu –Lembek seperti wanita-.

"Bukan kah ini tidak begitu buruk?" Tanya Kei yang entah sejak kapan sudah menganti seragam nya, ia baru saja keluar dari kamar ganti yang ada di kamar mereka. Sudah jelas tidak buruk bagi Kei mengunakan Gaun elegan di atas lutut bewarna pink dengan bolero berbahan bulu beruang kutub bewarna putih salju tersebut karena dia seorang wanita yang feminim. Tapi apa kabar Se Hoon dan Sanha yang harus mengunakan kemeja lengan pendek bewarna pink Soft, dasi kupu kupu bewarna coklat susu serta celana pendek bewarna putih.

"Sudahlah cepat ganti pakaian kalian, tiga puluh menit lagi pelajaran pertama kita akan di mulai" Ujar Kei mencoba meyakinkan kedua teman nya itu bahwa seragam mereka tidak terlalu buruk. Se Hoon masuk ke kamar ganti terlebih dahulu, Sanha menyusul beberapa saat kemudian untuk menganti pakai nya setelah dia menghabiskan sarapan nya. begitu mereka keluar dari kamar ganti dengan malu malu serta saling menolak satu sama lain, Kei langsung memeluk kedua teman nya itu.

"Omo...Neomu Kiyeowo (Ya ampun, Sangat Imut) !" Ujar Kei di sela acara peluk paksa yang ia lakukan dan itu membuat Sanha frustasi. Tunggu saja reaksi dari orang orang saat mereka melihat ini pikir Sanha dalam hati. Setelah berulang kali meyakinkan kedua teman nya, Kei berhasil membujuk mereka berdua untuk keluar. Di depan pintu asrama mereka, Sanha dan Se Hoon menatap hati hati sebelum keluar. Mereka harus memastikan bahwa koridor itu aman.

"Hei... apa yang kalian lakukan?" Sebuah suara membuat Sanha dan Se Hoon membeku di tempat nya, Ternyata Seung Joon sudah berdiri tak jauh dari pintu asrama mereka.

"H-hai Seung Joon-ah" balas Sanha dengan gagap, Seung Joon yang kebingungan dengan reaksi Sanha baru menyadari keganjalan yang terjadi pada nya setelah memperhatikan seragam Sanha. Ia langsung tersungkur ke lantai dan tertawa sambil berguling guling.

"Bwahahaha! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa hahahaha kenapa seragam kalian seperti itu" Seung Joon kesulitan bicara karena tak bisa menahan tawa nya. Kei langsung saja menarik Sanha dan Se Hoon menuju kelas pertama mereka meninggalkan Seung Joon yang mengejar mereka sambil berusaha meminta maaf.

"Hei tunggu! ayo jalan bersama, aku kan ada di kelas yang sama dengan kalian... ayolah aku hanya bercanda tadi" Ujar Seung Joon yang sudah berhasil berjalan sejajar dengan teman teman nya. Sanha dan Kei melempar Death glare saat mendengar kata kata Seung Joon barusan. Sepanjang jalan menuju kelas pertama mereka Sanha bisa dengan jelas melihat semua orang menatap ke arah mereka dan saling berbisik. Sanha berusaha menunduk kan kepala nya dalam dalam, seumur hidup ini kali pertama nya dia sangat malu untuk bersekolah karena biasa nya akan di sanjung dengan prestasi serta kebaikan nya. tapi di sini, bahkan di hari pertama nya dia sudah jadi pusat perhatian dan di cibir secara diam diam.

Dia menyesali nasib buruk nya, kenapa dia harus mengalami hal memalukan seperti ini? Kenapa ia tak di tempatkan di asrama lain? Kalau tau begini lebih baik dia di Oleander dari pada di sini pikir nya. Lihat lah, anak dari asrama Dandelion mengunakan baju rajut bewarna Crimson serta celana panjang bewarna hitam untuk pria, serta celana pendek hitam untuk wanita nya. anak dari asrama Seung Joon –Esther- mengunakan kemeja lengan panjang bewarna amethyst corak bunga bewarna emas di bagian bahu dan lengan untuk pria, Kemeja bewarna sama dengan lengan pendek untuk wanita panjang bewarna biru dongker untuk pria dan rok pendek bewarna biru elektrik untuk wanita nya. yang paling membuat kesal adalah kesempurnaan seragam dari asrama Oleander. Mereka mengunakan stelan tuxedo bewarna silver dengan motif volcadot hitam di seluruh tuxedo dan celana panjang bewarna abu abu untuk pria nya sedangkan wanita nya mengunakan gaun glamor selutut dengan warna silver dan bolero yang sama dengan asrama Edelweiss, beda nya bulu bolero mereka bewarna hitam.

"Aku benar benar harus pindah dari asrama ini" Ujar Sanha geram, mereka sudah duduk di sebuah meja panjang untuk empat orang di kelas pertama mereka. Kei terkejut mendengar perkataan Sanha, hanya karena seragam ia mau pindah asrama? Tapi Kei tak berani berkomentar, ia tau rasa nya bagaimana di perhatikan layak nya orang aneh oleh seluruh siswa satu sekolah.

"Selamat pagi semua. mari kita mulai pelajaran dasar hari ini. Oohh Sanha sshi, seragam yang bagus" Ucap Han Bin dan bersamaan dengan itu, semua murid langsung tertawa kecuali Kei, Se Hoon, Seung Joon dan seorang anak bernama Tae Yong yang duduk tepat di belakang Sanha. Tidak hanya tertawa ada beberapa orang yang mencibir dengan sebutan Banci, aneh dan sebagai nya. Kei merutuki Oppa nya yang tidak tau situasi.

Pelajaran pertama itu Sanha lewati dengan mood yang tidak baik dan ia sangat tidak fokus. Apa yang di ajarkan oleh Han Bin seperti angin lalu bagi Sanha, ia lebih banyak termenung dan menundukan wajah nya. setelah lonceng tanda kelas berakhir Sanha cepat cepat membereskan buku nya.

"Sanha-ya... maaf kan Oppa ku, Dia hanya..." Kata kata Kei di abaikan begitu saja oleh Sanha. Sanha meninggalkan semua teman nya dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju kantor kepala sekolah, Seung Joon dan Se Hoon hanya mengelus pelan bahu Kei setelah Sanha pergi tanpa peduli pada penjelasan nya.

Pada Saat Sanha sampai di depan ruang kepala sekolah, ia berhenti dan menarik nafas perlahan setelah itu ia memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu setelah berhasil mengumpulkan keberanian nya. Belum sempat ia mengetuk pintu, pergerakan nya terhenti saat sebuah perbincangan terdengar dari dalam ruang kantor kepala sekolah

"Dia akan baik baik saja di sana"

"Tapi Suho, kau tau Asrama Edelweiss itu lebih menonjolkan sifat dan karakteristik di banding kekuatan. Kalian setuju bahwa dia anak yang istimewa tetapi kalian membiarkan nya berkembang di Edelweiss?"

"Kau tak Ingat? Orang terkuat di angkatan kita dulu berasal dari mana? Jangan pernah mendeskriminasi. Aku percaya Roh Edelweiss Kim berusaha bertahan dalam pertempuran dan memilih nya bukan tanpa sebab"

Setelah itu perbincangan di ruang kepala sekolah itu tiba tiba terhenti, Sanha berusaha mempertajam pendengaran nya, kuping nya sudah sangat mepet dengan pintu itu. tiba tiba pintu itu terbuka oleh mantra sihir dan Sanha terdiam di tempat nya. ia bisa melihat Joon Myeon serta Mino sedang menatap nya dari arah meja kepala sekolah. Sanha berusaha memberikan senyum canggung di tempat nya setelah ketangkap basah sedang menguping.

"Kita akan melanjutkan nya nanti Suho" Mino menunduk pada Joon Myeon dan meninggalkan ruangan itu perlahan dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin yang di lemparkan pada Sanha hingga ia benar benar pergi dari sana.

"Hai... kemarilah Sanha sshi" ujar Joon Myeon dengan senyum malaikat, Sanha pun berjalan mendekat dengan canggung setelah di persilahkan.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan Sanha sshi?" tanya Joon Myeon. Sanha terlihat berfikir sebentar.

"Jika kau cemas tentang asrama mu dan ingin berpindah asrama, kau tidak bisa melakukan nya Sanha sshi, itu sudah menjadi ketentuan bagi siapa pun roh yang bertahan hingga akhir untuk mu, dialah yang berhak menentukan asrama bagi mu dan orang itu sang legenda yang baik, cerdas serta sangat kuat. Si Lembut dan baik hati Edelweiss Kim" Joon Myeon langsung menjelaskan sebelum Sanha berbicara, Sanha terkejut bahwa isi kepala nya seperti sedang di baca oleh kepala sekolah tampan satu itu.

"Tapi... aku merasa begitu lemah jika terus berada di asrama ini" Ujar Sanha menatap Joon Myeon dengan tatapan memohon. Joon Myeon langsung menggeleng kepala nya sambil tersenyum sebagai tanda bahwa anggapan Sanha salah. Lantas Joon Myeon membuka salah satu laci di meja nya dan mencari cari sesuatu, setelah ketemu ia mengangkat sebuah album foto. Ia membuka dan mencari cari lembaran yang tepat.

"Mendekatlah, kau perlu melihat ini" Sanha mulai mendekat, sangat dekat dan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sebuah foto yang menampilkan sekumpulan anak kira kira empat puluh orang, Itu adalah foto kelulusan.

"Ini foto kelulusan angkatan ku, kami tidak sebanyak kalian waktu itu dan kau tau siapa siswa terpintar dan terkuat waktu itu? dia seorang wanita dan ia berasal dari Edelweiss" Sanha menatap lekat wajah Joon Myeon yang sedang tersenyum pada nya.

"Kau kenal pada nya?" tanya Joon Myeon, Sanha kembali melihat foto itu dan memicingkan mata nya. beberapa saat kemudian mata nya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"E-Eomma.." Ucap Sanha dengan suara bergetar, Joon Myeon langsung merangkul Sanha dan menepuk nepuk lembut bahu Sanha.

"Dia telah berhasil menjadi seorang penyihir yang hebat, Istri yang menganggum kan dan Ibu yang luar biasa" Ujar Joon Myeon lagi, Sanha hanya bisa mengigit bibir nya menahan tangis nya.

"Siapa yang tak mengenal nya? dia gadis yang luar biasa. Dengan kecantikan dan kelembutan yang membuat ia begitu di gemari. Kau tau Sanha sshi. Kau memiliki mata yang berbinar serta senyum yang menawan seperti Eomma mu" Sanha mulai meneteskan air mata nya dalam diam, sungguh ia bangga menjadi Anak dari orang tua nya. selama ini ia benar benar tidak tau apa apa tentang orang tua nya yang begitu luar biasa.

"Ara pernah mengatakan ini pada ku. _'jika aku mempunyai anak nanti, aku ingin dia masuk asrama Edelweiss. Entah itu anak perempuan atau laki laki sekalipun'_ dan Kurasa keinginan nya terwujud"

"Benar kah?" Tanya Sanha, Joon Myeon hanya tersenyum.

"Kau bisa bertanya pada Park Sae Joon, ia teman terbaik ayah mu dan Ara adalah sahabat terbaik ku. Aku tidak sedang membicarakan omong kosong pada mu" Jelas Joon Myeon meyakinkan.

"Lihat Pria tampan di samping Eomma mu" Pinta Joon Myeon lagi.

"Uri Appa (Ayahku)" Sanha kembali tersenyum sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Dia adalah Pria luar biasa yang pernah ada. Dia memang tak sekuat Ara namun ia adalah orang yang tepat untuk berada di sisi Ara. Dia orang kelima terhebat di angkatan kami"

"Siapa yang menduduki peringkat dua?" Tanya Sanha penasaran.

"Mino Kyuso nim" Jawab Joon Myeon. Sanha terdiam, bukan nya Joon Myeon adalah yang terkuat sekarang? Kei bahkan pernah mengatakan tentang itu sebelum nya.

"Mino menolak untuk jadi kepala sekolah, dia lebih memilih menjadi pengajar" Lagi lagi Joon Myeon menjawab pertanyaan yang belum Sanha ajukan.

"Kau boleh menyimpan album ini, hadiah dari ku untuk mu" Sanha berulang kali berterima kasih sambil menunduk hormat setelah di perbolehkan memiliki album itu. Joon Myeon bangkit dari duduk nya dan memegang bahu Sanha dengan kedua tangan nya.

"Intinya. Kau akan berhasil dan tumbuh menjadi kuat di mana pun kau berada, itu keinginan dari orang tua mu. Seragam, asrama dan apa pun itu tak akan bisa mempengaruhi kekuatan mu. hanya percaya pada diri mu. karena kau anak yang istimewa, Aku bahkan menyukai mu pada saat pertama kali melihat mu" Ujar Joon Myeon serius dengan tatapan manis mematikan milik nya.

"Eummm" Sanha tersenyum cerah dan mengangguk kan kepala nya berulang kali.

 _ **To be**_ _ **continued...**_

Boleh minta Review nya? Saran nya juga boleh.

Chit Chat Author :

Sorry uda Comeback aja dengan FF baru, habis author uda hapus dua cerita yang di post karena peminat pembaca nya ga ada. Reviem nya kosong malah.

Catatan Mantra dalam FF :

Waxxit cenera : Waxxit yang di plesetkan dari Wash it dan Cenera yang di plesetkan dari Clean All. Mantra ini berguna untuk membersihkan barang barang yang terlihat seperti baju, sepatu, kaca dan lain nya.


	2. Innocent White: Son Of The Legendary Pt2

Disclaimer : Ceritanya punya saya, cast punya Tuhan, entertaimentnya, dan Orang tua Mereka, Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka dan rupa mereka agar lebih bisa menghayati dan berimajinasi.

Main Cast : Yoon San Ha (Astro) as Yoon San Ha – 15 thn

Kim Ji Yeon/ Kei (Lovelyz) as Kim Ji Yeon/ Kei – 15 thn

Jennie Kim (BlackPink) as Jennie Kim – 15 thn

Raline Shah (Indonesian Actress) as Raline Shah - 15 thn

Lee Tae Yong (NCT U) as Lee Tae Yong - 15 thn

Kim Min Kyu (Seventeen) as Kim Min Kyu - 16 thn

Park Seung Joon (KNK) as Park Seung Joon - 15 thn

Oh Se Hoon (EXO) as Oh Se Hoon – 15 thn

Other Cast : Kim Joon Myeon/ Suho (EXO) as Himself-Headmaster

Kim Hyorin (Sistar) as Herself – Vice principal

Im Yoona (SNSD) as Herself- Potion Teacher

Kwon Ji Yong (Bigbang) as Protector of Black Magic Teacher

Bae Suzy (Miss A) as Herself-War Teacher

Kim Han Bin/ BI (IKON) as Herself-Basical Teacher

Song Min Ho (WINNER) as Himself-Sports Teacher

Son Na Eun (Apink) as Elements and nature Teacher

Ryu Soo Jung (Lovelyz) as Herself-Medical Teacher

Baek Ju Ho (SF9/ Neoz School) as Himself- Duel Teacher

Do Kyung Soo (EXO) as Himself- Forecast Teacher

Park Jin Young (GOT7) as Himself- Guardian of Innocent White

Choi Shi Won (Suju) as Dandelion Kim

Song Joong Ki (Actor) as Oleander Song

Kim Tae Yeon (SNSD) as Edelweiss Kim

Lee Chae Rin (2NE1) as Esther Lee

Yoon Bo Mi (Apink) as Herself-Sanha's Aunty

Park Sae Joon (Speed) as Himself –Seung Joon Father

Yoon Doo Joon (BEAST) as Himself-Sanha Father

Go Ara (Actress) as Herself- Sanha Mother

Hansol Vernon Chae (Seventeen) as Himself - Minkyu bestfriend

Summary : Innocent White merupakan sekolah sihir, Sekolah sihir yang ada di korea namun tak di ketahui letak dan tidak dapat di temui di peta. Sekolah ini sangat tentram sampai akhir nya kejahatan kejahatan lama mulai bangkit karena kehadiran seorang siswa baru yang masuk ke Innocent White. (Astro, Apink, BlackPink, NCT U, Seventeen, KNK, EXO, SNSD, Sistar, Bigbang, Miss A, IKON, Winner , Lovelyz, SF9 (Noez School) , GOT7, Spead, BEAST and ETC)

Chapter : Belum di komfirmasi

Genre : Comedy, Romance, Hurt/comfort , Fantasy, Action

Warning : Yaoi / sounen-ai, Male Pregnancy and Straight love story

Rated : T (suatu saat bisa berubah-ubah)

Chit Chat Author : Annyeong Readers.. Author kembali dengan FF baru #plak-ditamparireaders, Maaf FF sebelum nya belum selesai dan maaf juga karena udah merilis FF baru… Maaf juga karena sudah HIATUS terlalu lama dan maaf sebesar besar nya telah muncul dan pergi gak jelas. Tapi Author usahakan semua FF Selesai. Ada beberapa cerita yang author hapus karena ga ada yang ngerespon.

Note: Sorry ya, karena author lebih suka masukin sejuta cast, So lebih hidup kaya di drama drama. Usahakan tau cast nya baru baca jadi lebih gampang berfantasi. Bukan nya author ga suka pair official dari masing masing couple kebanggan kalian, tapi author lebih suka mix and match gini... LOL

Ini FF Cerita nya terinspirasi dari Harry Potter, So mantra dan beberapa hal yang mirip dengan Harry Potter mohon di maklumi, bukan maksud plagiat. Cuma minjem istilah dan mantra. Alur nya jauh beda kok.

jika ada yang kurang jelas bisa di tanya di komentar, Oh ya jika kalian ingin cerita nya tetap di lanjutkan silahkan komen dan jangan jadi silent reader. Satu komen sangat berharga. Yang mau beri saran di persilahkan.

Balas Review :

dybam sshi: cerita nya Bagus? Masa 😂 ? Itu bukan ejekan kan? Ini uda di lanjuti. Makasih uda menyempatkan membaca tulisan yang tak seberapa ini. Maaf agak telat balas, jadwal kerja padat. Terus read dan review ya.

jinyoungie98: keren? Yang bener? Kerenan mana ama bang Song Joong Ki? Lol. Bagus deh kalau suka. Tetap read dan review ya. Maaf telat update.

wenjun: gila? Emang 😂 sama kaya yang buat FF lol. Ini juga di buat panjang, biar yang baca muntah karena kelenger. Makasih uda mampir dan baca. Tetep ikuti dan jangan lupa review. Oke oke #ikutidijahyellow

Sebagai author yang terbuka, yang mau ngasih saran secara pribadi atau yang mau review secara langsung. Ini di Kasih pin pribadi author 5D980E95 . Bisa invite dan ngajak berantem #eh? Maksud nya bisa langsung review, saran, kritik dan apa pun.

 _ **Tolong jangan jadi silent reader, Jangan jadi pelagiat! AND Enjoy it..**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Innocent White : Son Of The Legendary Part 2**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sanha berulang kali berterima kasih sambil menunduk hormat setelah di perbolehkan memiliki album itu. Joon Myeon bangkit dari duduk nya dan memegang bahu Sanha dengan kedua tangan nya.

"Intinya. Kau akan berhasil dan tumbuh menjadi kuat di mana pun kau berada, itu keinginan dari orang tua mu. Seragam, asrama dan apa pun itu tak akan bisa mempengaruhi kekuatan mu. hanya percaya pada diri mu. karena kau anak yang istimewa, Aku bahkan menyukai mu pada saat pertama kali melihat mu" Ujar Joon Myeon serius dengan tatapan manis mematikan milik nya.

"Eummm" Sanha tersenyum cerah dan mengangguk kan kepala nya berulang kali. Setelah Menunduk sopan dan berpamitan Sanha meninggal kan kantor kepala sekolah dengan perasaan senang dan senyum yang luar biasa cerah. Sepanjang perjalanan nya di koridor menuju kelas selanjutnya yang seharus nya Sanha ikuti di hiasi oleh senyum penuh bahagia dan ia tak menghiraukan bisik bisik semua orang yang semakin lama semakin memandang aneh pada nya.

"Sanha-ya!" Teriak seseorang dari kejauhan, Sanha menatap kesana kemari berusaha mencari siapa yang memanggil nya tadi. Dari tempat nya berdiri di arah jam dua Seung Joon, Kei dan Se Hoon sedang menatap kearah nya. Sanha tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan nya ke arah mereka. Seung Joon merasa aneh melihat perubahan mood Sanha yang bisa di katakan ekstrim itu, baru beberapa waktu lalu ia marah marah dan sekarang ia sudah tersenyum senyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Begitu ia sampai di hadapan teman teman nya ia langsung memeluk Seung Joon yang hanya di balas oleh tatapan horror Seung Joon yang bertanya 'dia kenapa?' Tanpa suara pada Kei dan Se Hoon yang hanya menggeleng pada Seung Joon sebagai jawaban tidak tau. Setelah melepas pelukan ke Seung Joon, ia mulai menatap Kei dan Se Hoon. Kei langsung menunduk dan muram, ia masih merasa tak enak karena sikap Oppa nya yang bisa di bilang menjengkelkan. Namun tanpa si duga, Sanha juga memeluk mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Sekarang, setelah mengetahui semua nya, di bayar pun aku tak ingin pindah dari asrama ku. Ku harap kalian bisa memaafkan sikap kasar ku tadi" ucap Sanha memasang wajah bersalah pada kedua teman yang menurut nya sudah sangat baik pada nya, dari awal berkenalan. Kei langsung berkaca melihat Sanha yang dengan baik masih mau memaafkan nya, Sanha langsung mengelus bahu Kei pelan agar wanita lembut itu tak menangis.

"Ku harap kita bisa tetap berteman dengan baik" ujar Sanha menambahkan.

"Kau melewatkan pelajaran Element dan Alam. Son Na Eun Kyosu nim menanyaimu, kami hanya mengatakan kau sakit dan sedang istrahat di ruang kesehatan" jelas Seung Joon sambil menyerahkan buku yang di bagikan di kelas secara cuma cuma oleh Son Nae Eun Kyuso nim.

"Kita mendapat tugas kelompok..." jelas Kei.

"Kalian memasukan aku ke dalam kelompok kalian kan?" Tanya Sanha memandang pada teman teman nya.

"Satu kelompok terdiri dari dua orang. Son Kyuso nim membagikan kelompok secara acak di absen dan kau kedapatan patner yang tidak biasa" Kei lagi.

"Siapa? Ahh tunggu dulu, apa tugas yang di berikan sulit?" Tanya sanha penasaran.

"Kau di pasangi dengan anak Oleander" jawab Se Hoon.

"Tugas nya kekanakan sekali, menjadi orang tua asuh bagi tumbuhan yang bernama apa tadi?" Tanya Seung Joon mencoba menginggat.

"Beibblion.." tambah Se Hoon.

"Ah itu dia nama nya. Tumbuhan itu berbentuk seperti bayi lucu bewarna pink dengan tunas tunas kecil di kepala nya. Ukuran nya hanya sekepalan tangan" jelas Seung Joon lagi sambil mengepalkan tangan nya.

"Tumbuhan itu jika di rawat dengan benar sampai benar benar dewasa akan menghasilkan cairan kehidupan yang bisa menyembuhkan berbagai macam penyakit. Cairan itu yang akan menjadi penilaian Son Na Eun Kyuso nim di akhir periode kelas satu kita." jelas Kei mengakhiri semua penjelasan yang harus mereka berikan kepada Sanha.

"Ah hampir lupa, kau bisa mengambil tumbuhan itu pada Son Na Eun Kyuso nim dengan membawa pasangan mu sebagai pendataan dan kalian harus mengatur jadwal penjagaan sebagai ibu dan ayah dari tumbuhan itu" tambah Kei lagi, Sanha langsung terbelalak mendengar itu. Apa dia di sini hanya untuk bermain orang tua angkat dengan sebuah tumbuhan? Pelajaran macam apa itu, pikir nya.

"Pasangan mu sedikit galak, kalau kau ingin tau" ujar Seung Joon sebagai informasi tambahan.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sanha pasrah, sudah pasti anak Oleander mengerikan pikir nya.

"Lee Tae Yong. Satu satu nya anak Oleander yang di perebutkan waktu pemilahan asrama. Kau tau kan?" Sanha langsung mengingat anak tinggi berbadan tegap yang memiliki rambut putih dengan Highlight abu abu yang hampir tidak pernah tersenyum. Anak itu memiliki mata yang tajam, alis yg tegas dan bibir tipis merona, cukup tampan.

"Tae Yong menunggu mu di depan kelas Element dan alam di lantai dua, itu pesan nya tadi. dia tidak bisa mengambil tanaman tanpa mu" ujar Se Hoon mengingatkan tetang pesan yang di katakan anak bernama Tae Yong itu sebelum mereka keluar kelas tadi.

"Yasudah, masih ada tiga puluh menit sebelum kelas selanjut nya, kalian cari kan tempat duduk untuk ku ya, aku akan menemui nya sekarang. Semoga saja dia tidak marah marah begitu aku sampai" ujar Sanha menitipkan buku nya pada Kei dan berlari menuju lantai dua. Ia melihat papan papan kayu yang tergantung di kelas kelas yang dia lewati, berusaha mencari cari ke ia harus pergi. Sampai pada akhir nya ia melihat Tae Yong bersender di dinding kelas dengan tulisan Element dan Alam 4 di papan kayu di atas kelas itu.

Tae Yong memandang nya tanpa ekspresi, ia masih bersender dalam diam. Sanha memutuskan melempar senyuman pada Tae Yong. Anak itu langsung berdiri tegak dan masuk ke dalam kelas tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Sanha hanya mengikuti Tae Yong tanpa banyak bicara.

"Ahh masuk lah kalian berdua, aku menunggu kalian. Kalian adalah pasangan terakhir yang harus mengambil ini." Na Eun Kyuso nim tersenyum menyambut mereka. Ia langsung menyodorkan sebuah pot yang lebih terlihat seperti mangkuk mi berukuran besar. Dalam pot itu tertidur pulas tumbuhan yang terlihat seperti bayi manusia, kulit nya bewarna merah mudah dan sedikit berakar. Di kepala nya ada tunas tunas kecil bewarna hijau muda, tumbuhan itu tertidur pulas layak nya bayi, pupuk coklat sedikit lembab adalah alas yang menjadi pelindung bagi si bayi tumbuhan itu.

"Baiklah mari kita lihat, apa nama dari tumbuhan ini?" Tanya Na Eun Kyuso nim tersenyum dan sangat tertarik.

"Kami belum memikirkan nya, nanti akan kami laporkan jika sudah merundingkan nya" ujar Tae Yong. Sanha menatap dalam pada patner nya itu, jarang sekali anak satu itu berbicara. Sanha baru tau, dia memiliki suara berat yang cukup maskulin.

"Lalu? Peran orang tua sangat penting, beri dia makan yang cukup dan sesekali di akhir pekan. Kalian harus meluangkan waktu untuk bermain bersama nya. Dia juga harus menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama sang ibu. Siapa yang akan menjadi ibu dan siapa yang akan menjadi ayah?" Tanya Na Eun Kyuso nim antusia, ia sudah memegang pena bulu nya siap untuk mendata.

"Dia ibu nya dan saya ayah nya Kyuso nim" balas Tae Yong begitu Sanha mau membuka mulut nya dan detik itu juga suara Sanha tertelan oleh keterkejutan nya. Bukan kan anak ini sedikit egois pikir Sanha dalam hati. Ia bahkan tak membuat kan mereka beruding dulu. Na Eun Kyuso nim sudah selesai mendata dan tersenyum pada mereka berdua.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kalian bisa pergi. ah jangan lupa beri makan dia dengan teratur. tiga kali sehari dan ganti pupuk nya setiap tiga hari. Jangan lupa mengajak nya bermain jika kalian berdua memiliki waktu luang, seminggu sekali. Sifat nya wajib dan jangan lupa mengisi buku pertumbuhan dan pengamatan nya. Laporan terbaik juga akan di beri hadiah di akhir pertemuan kelas satu" jelas Na Eun Kyuso nim panjang lebar. Setelah itu mereka berdua pamit. Tae Yong menyerahkan pot itu kepada Sanha setelah mereka di luar.

"Kau bisa menjaga nya hari ini, besok jika kau bertemu dengan ku berikan jadwal mengurus dan apa yang harus ku lakukan" jelas Tae Yong dengan wajah datar nya setelah itu meninggalkan Sanha yang merasa gondok setengah mati.

Sanha duduk di antara Se Hoon dan Kei di kursi paling belakang. Ia baru saja mengantar 'anak' nya ke kamar dan langsung berlari terburu ke sini. Ia benar benar merasa lelah naik turun tangga, di tambah rasa kesal nya yang akan menjadi patner dalam tugas penting Element dan Alam.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Seung Joon yang duduk di sisi lain nya Se Hoon setelah melihat ekspresi tidak biasa dari Sanha.

"Anak itu begitu menyebalkan" ujar Sanha sambil berbisik, mengingat ia datang terlambat dan Im Yoona Kyuso nim sedang menjelaskan pelajaran perkenalan meracik ramuan simple. Ia tak mau kyuso nim satu itu melempar kapur pada nya.

"Sudah ku katakan, anak Oleander tak akan ada yang bisa di harapkan" ujar Kei ikut berbisik.

"Mau bertukar pasangan" ujar Sanha menyarankan. Seung Joon langsung mengeleng hebat.

"Aku sudah nyaman dengan Se Hoon" ujar Seung Joon sambil merangkul bahu Se Hoon yang di ikuti oleh senyum canggung Se Hoon. Lantas Sanha menatap penuh harap pada Kei.

"Mereka akan menghambat dalam pembelajaran Sanha-ya. Aku lebih memilih wanita aneh itu" ujar Kei sekecil mungkin di akhir kalimat sambil menunjuk pelan wanita pendiam dengan rambut panjang Indah yang sedang duduk di paling sudut depan ruangan. Wanita itu adalah wanita yang duduk bersama mereka di kereta saat perjalan menuju sekolah di awal mereka datang ke sini. Sanha mengacak rambut frustasi dan memutuskan untuk pasrah dan memutuskan untuk fokus memperhatikan pelajaran. Im Kyuso nim mengajarkan mereka cara membuat ramuan menghilangkan bisa hewan.

Sanha dan Kei dengan girang mengikuti pelajaran ini, karena menurut mereka sangat mudah dan menarik. Tapi itu tidak terjadi pada Seung Joon mau pun Se Hoon. Seung Joon salah mencampurkan bahan, ia memasukan telur kodok dan air embun yang seharus nya tak ada pada bahan, al hasil ramuan nya meluber membasahi meja dan meja itu langsung berubah warna yang awal nya bewarna coklat menjadi warna putih bersih. Beda lagi dengan Se Hoon yang terlalu banyak menuang bubuk mahoni dan ia terlalu besar menyalakan api sehingga terjadi letupan kecil yang membuat wajah nya jadi hitam seperti kena oli di beberapa tempat dan kepulan asap pekat dari ledakan tadi membuat semua orang di ruangan itu bersin bersin.

Kei mendapat nilai sempurna di akhir pelajaran begitu pula dengaan Sanha yang mendapatkan nilai yang nyaris sempurna, Sanha dan Kei langsung bertukar pikiran tentang ramuan yang mereka buat tadi, sedangkan Seung Joon dan Se Hoon mengikuti mereka di belakang dengan wajah murung tanpa banyak bicara. Hari sudah sore dan itu adalah pelajaran terakhir di hari ini, mereka memutuskan kembali ke asrama masing masing dan bertemu lagi saat makan malam nanti.

Di kamar nya Sanha menatap kagum pada bayi tumbuhan milik nya. Kei ikut memamerkan bayi tumbuhan yang sedikit berbeda dari milik Sanha. Milik Kei warna nya coklat susu , akar halus di kulit nya sedikit lebih banyak dan ukuran nya sedikit lebih besar.

"Kenapa punya mu terlihat berbeda" tanya Sanha, Kei tersenyum.

"Tumbuhan mu perempuan dan tumbuhan ku laki laki. Mereka memiliki warna yang berbeda dan bentuk yang sedikit berbeda. Punya mu akan tumbuh sebagai Beibblion Bee dan punya ku akan tumbuh menjadi Beibblion Boo. Nanti jika mereka sudah besar dan menghasilkan cairan yang di maksud oleh Son Kyuso nim, itu arti nya mereka siap di kawin kan dan memiliki bayi bayi Beibblion yang akan di urus oleh anak kelas satu mendatang" jelas Kei.

" Ohh begitu, nanti kita pasangkan saja punya mu dengan punya ku" ujar Sanha, Kei hanya mengangguk paham. Se Hoon tiba tiba histeris, ia menunjukan pada Kei dan Sanha bahwa bayi tumbuhan nya mengeliat dan membuka mata nya.

"Lucu sekali" ujar Kei memandang bayi tumbuhan Se Hoon yang mirip dengan punya Kei, tumbuhan nya laki laki.

"Aku bingung harus memberi makan apa pada Seung Hoon" ujar Se Hoon membetulkan kacamata nya.

"Ah benar juga, Son Kyuso nim memberi kita tugas merawat, mulai dari mencari tahu makanan, minuman serta membuat nya merasa nyaman, kalian tau? Jika dia memiliki Kasih sayang yang cukup, cairan yang di hasilkan akan manjur dan melimpah, yang terburuk ia tak akan menghasilkan cairan apa pun jika kekurangan perawatan dan Kasih sayang. Tumbuhan ini di kenal dengan hati manusia. Tumbuhan yang unik" jelas Kei yang hanya di tanggapi oleh anggukan dari kedua teman nya, Kei memang anak yang cerdas, dia banyak membaca dan banyak tau soal banyak hal, dia juga memiliki hasrat ingin tau yang tinggi.

"Oppa ku menolak memberitahuku tentang tumbuhan ini, dia bilang aku harus mencari tahu nya sendiri, aku jadi bingung harus memberi makan apa pada Ralif" Kei terlihat kecewa. Sanha baru menyadari ia belum menamai tumbuhan nya, patner nya yang menyebalkan meninggalkan dia sebelum sempat di ajak berunding.

"Apa petunjuk yang di berikan oleh Son Kyuso nim?" Tanya Sanha tak ingin ambil pusing.

"Makanan nya adalah apa yang akan mengalir dalam darah ibu nya. Minum nya adalah hal sama dengan yang harus ia makan. Makanan itu sendiri memiliki kehangatan seperti seorang wanita" ujar Se Hoon berusaha mengingat yang di ucapkan oleh Son Kyuso nim di kelas. Mereka bertiga berpikir keras, apa arti di balik itu semua, bahkan Kei yang jenius sekali pun belum bisa memecahkan nya.

"Apa mungkin makanan buatan sendiri?" Tanya Se Hoon ragu.

"Bisa jadi Hoon-ah, tapi aku tak yakin kita di izinkan kedapur" ujar Kei menanggapi.

"Ayo ke aula, ini sudah waktu nya makan malam" ujar Kei mengingatkan saat hari mulai gelap. Mereka bertiga berjalan dengan santai melewati ruang bersama asrama mereka yang masih ramai dengan orang orang yang saling berbincang dan begitu sampai di luar mereka bisa melihat semua siswa Innocent White berkeliaran di sepanjang koridor dengan baju santai mereka. Setelah sekolah usai mereka bisa memakai baju santai/ baju bebas mereka. Seung Joon yang entah dari mana mengejutkan mereka bertiga dan merangkul Sanha.

"Ayo ke aula utama, perut ku sudah sangat lapar, oh iya bagaimana Seung Hoon kita? Dia sudah makan?" Tanya Seung Joon pada Se Hoon yang hanya di balas oleh senyuman malu malu serta gelengan kecil dari Se Hoon.

"Kami belum memecahkan nya, belum tau apa yang seharusnya di berikan pada bayi beibblion" ujar Kei, Seung Joon hanya mengangguk seperti anak idiot, ia langsung teringat sesuatu.

"Kalian berdua bisa bantu aku mengatasi sesuatu?" Tanya Seung Joon pada Se Hoon dan Kei. Sanha bingung, tumben tumbenan Seung Joon tak minta bantuan nya.

"Sanha, pergilah duluan ke aula. Aku pinjam mereka berdua. Eh kalian tadi aku menemui sesuatu yang tak bisa ku pecahkan" ujar Seung Joon langsung menyeret kedua teman nya meninggalkan Sanha sambil terus bicara. Sanha tak mau ambil pusing, dia terus berjalan dengan tenang, menuju lantai pertama di mana aula utama berada. Sinar merah keemasan Mentari yang akan terbenam sungguh Indah menerobos dari selah selah jendela di sepanjang perjalanan nya menuruni tangga melingkar di lantai dua. Sanha bisa melihat dengan jelas ada seseorang dengan wajah tegas menatap lukisan besar yang waktu itu dia lihat di lantai pertama, setelah sampai ke lantai pertama tanpa sadar Sanha mendekati pria berwajah tegas itu.

"Hai.." ujar Sanha dengan senyum cerah nya, ia ikut memandangi lukisan besar itu. Pria di samping Sanha tak menjawab.

"Apa yang sedang kau perhatikan?" Tanya Sanha lagi.

"Oleander Song.. bagaimana dengan jadwal nya?" tanya Tae Yon-pria yang menatap kosong pada lukisan raksasa di lantai satu- menatap Sanha.

"Ah itu, ..." Sanha menyerahkan kertas jadwal mengasuh yang ia buat tadi di bantu Kei setelah sampai di asrama. Tae Yong membaca apa yang Sanha tulis.

"Senin hingga rabu ia bersama ku, kamis hingga sabtu ia bersama mu. Minggu ia bersama ku, jika ada waktu luang kau bisa menemui ku dan mengajak nya bermain" jelas Sanha, Tae Yong hanya mengangguk tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku akan usahakan setiap minggu. Bagaimana dengan nama nya?" Tanya Tae Yong.

"Aku tak bisa memberikan nama, bisa kau memberikan nama?" Tanya Sanha.

"Hei Tae Yong sedang apa kau di situ? Dengan si aneh itu pula" ujar seseorang yang tak Sanha kenal dari arah pintu masuk aula utama yang tak jauh dari mereka, seperti nya mereka adalah teman teman Tae Yong, anak anak Oleander yang menyebalkan.

"Akan ku pikir kan" ujar Tae Yong singkat sebelum akhir nya berlari pada kedua teman nya.

"Sedang apa di sini?" suara Tiba tiba seseorang mengejutkan Sanha dari belakang. Sanha berbalik dan langsung terdiam di tempat nya. Seorang pria yang jauh lebih tinggi dari nya menatap Sanha. Pria itu memiliki mata yang tajam, senyum mematikan dan rambut sehitam arang.

"Semua nya sudah berkumpul di aula, kau akan dapat detensi jika ketahuan berkeliaran di saat makan malam bersama" ujar pria itu lagi setelah lama tak mendengar jawaban dari Sanha.

"Segera lah masuk ke aula.." ujar pria itu meninggalkan Sanha dengan wajah berkerut aneh karena di pandangi begitu lekat oleh Sanha. Tanpa di komandoi Sanha berjalan memasuki aula. Berjalan sambil celingak-celinguk mencari oranga yang bicara dengan nya tadi sambil terus berjalan tenang menuju meja panjang asrama nya. Sampai duduk pun ia tak bisa menemukan pria itu, jelas saja. Ratusan siswa dari semua angkatan memenuhi aula, ia musti punya mata jeli agar bisa menemukan nya.

"Apa yang sedang kau cari? Tanya Kei yang baru saja duduk bersama Se Hoon.

"Aku melihat seseorang yang cukup menawan, ia berpendar seperti malaikat. Aku seperti pernah melihat nya tapi aku lupa di mana" jelas Sanha.

"Seperti apa wajah nya?" Tanya Se Hoon penasaran sambil membetulkan kacamata nyanyang melorot.

"Susah di jelaskan. Dia memiliki senyum yang manis, gigi taring dan wajah yang terlihat lembut namun tegas" Kei mengerutkan kening nya mendengar deskripsi abstrak dari Sana. Perbincangan mereka semua berhenti karena kepala sekolah sudah berdiri, berbicara tentang beberapa hal dan mempersilahkan mereka makan. Makanan yang begitu lezat bermunculan di atas meja mengisi piring piring yang sebelum nya kosong. Gelas gelas kaca yang semula kosong mulai terisi oleh jus jus segala rasa yang jika di minum habis, akan terisi kembali secara ajaib. Setelah kenyang dengan makanan utama , mereka di suguhi oleh puding ubi ungu, kue karamel legit dan ice cream pelangi. Mereka benar benar kenyang malam ini.

Setelah kenyang, semua murid bebas melakukan apa pun. Ada yang pergi ke perpustakaan untuk membaca, ada yang kembali ke asrama dan memilihih bercerita ria di ruang bersama di asrama masing masing. Yang jelas mereka bebas melakukan apa pun sebelum waktu jam malam di berlakukan, yaitu jam sepuluh. Setelah jam sepuluh mereka wajib kembali ke asrama masing masing. Tapi biasa nya di asrama anak anak akan tetap berkumpul dan bercerita ria bersama teman teman seasrama hingga tengah malam.

Sanha sendiri memilih kembali ke kamar, ia kembali di tinggal oleh teman teman nya. ia jadi kesal dan memilih kembali ke kamar nya untuk bermain dengan bayi tumbuhan milik nya. Sanha jadi teringat bahwa Beibblion milik nya belum makan seharian ini, jadi ia memilih menyiraminya sedikit air putih. Beibblion nya tak merespon, hanya tidur dan sesekali bersuara lemah seperti anak bayi, suara nya terdengar seperti anak kucing yang lucu. Setelah lelah bermain dan menunggu teman teman nya yang tak kunjung datang, Sanha memutuskan untuk tidur.

Sanha berdiri di tengah pemakaman yang berkabut, banya tulang benulang yang berserakan di sekeliling nya. Kabut asap putih mengaburkan penglihatan nya, ia pun mulai berjalan tak tentu arah, rasa dingin yang menusuk membuat ia sedikit mengigil. Setelah berjalan tak tentu arah kira kira sepuluh menit, sebuah sinar biru yang remang terlihat dari arah depan pandangan Sanha. Cahaya yang membuat Sanha bergidik ngeri walau dengan melihat nya dari arah kejauhan. Tiba tiba sekelebat bayangan hitam dari berbagai arah menyerbu Sanha dan berteriak histeris. Sanha terjebab ke tanah, seakan tengelam dalam pasir hisap bayangan hitam, ketika pandangan nya mengabur, terdengar sama seseorang berkata 'akan ku habisi kau'.

Sanha terbelalak membuka mata nya, deru nafas nya cepat dan keringat dingin membanjiri kening nya. Ia bermimpi rupa nya, mimpi yang sangat aneh pikir nya. Ruangan saat itu sudah gelap, Sanha menduduki diri nya dan menatap ke arah ranjang Kei dan Se Hoon. Namun mereka tidak ada di sana, Sanha menatap jam di atas nakas di samping tempat tidur nya. Sudah hampir pukul dua belas, sangat aneh rasa nya kedua teman nya belum kembali ke kamar padahal jam malam sudah lewat. Sanha memilih untuk kembali berbaring dan mencoba memejamkan mata nya, namun ia tak bisa tidur kembali. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk membaca buku element dan alam, mana tau ada informasi berguna tentang beibblion. Hitung hitung sambil menunggu kedua teman nya kembali ke kamar.

Setelah lima belas menit membaca Sanha mulai mendengar suara suara aneh di kamar nya. Di mulai dari suara tes tes air dalam kamar mandi, denting ranting pepohonan dari jendela kamar nya hingga detakan kaki kecil yang berjalan ke sana ke mari. Ia kembali menatap jam di nakas, dua menit sebelum tengah malam. Sanha mulai merinding, ia jadi teringat cerita kakak kelas nya. Cerita bahwa hantu asrama terdahulu sering menganggu anak anak baru di asrama setiap tahun nya. Jujur saja ia paling benci dengan yang hantu. Suasana kamar mulai menjadi semakin mistis karena sugesti nya sendiri. Kamar nya memang remang mengingat ia hanya membaca dengan cahaya bantuan dari senter kecil di tangan nya. Perlahan ia tutup buku yang ia baca tadi dan mencoba berbaring sambil menutup setengah wajah nya dengam selimut. Mata nya terus memandang waspada ke sana ke sini. Barang kali hantu nya akan muncul dari arah yang tak terduga pikir nya.

Suara Teng dari jam besar di ruang bersama asrama mereka membuat Sanha kembali bergidik, sudah tengah malam pikirnya. Tak lama setelah bunyi jam berhenti Sanha merasa tempat tidur nya bergoyang goyang seperti sedang di terpa gelombang air. Ia berusaha tak menjerit, keringat mulai membasahai piyama nya. Ia benar benar membeku di tempat, berharap teman teman nya cepat kembali dan menyelamatkan dia dari gangguan hantu asrama.

Saat pandang mata Sanha kembali lurus kedepan, ia langsung pucat. Ia melihat sebuah tangan yang bergerak kaku memegangi tempat tidur bagian kaki nya. Tak lama kepala nya muncul, masih dengan gerakan kaku mahkluk yang Sanha sendiri tak tau apa itu berusaha bangun dengan kesusahan. Detik berikut nya ia sudah mau menyambar Sanha dan berusaha naik keatas tempat tidur dengan kesusahan. Bersamaan dengan itu hantu lain nya yang memiliki rambut lebat panjang yang menutupi keseluruhan muka nya muncul secara tiba tiba tepat di samping Sanha dan teriakan nya pecah. Ia menendang hantu yang sudah mengeliat di kaki nya sampai hantu itu terjungkir ke belakang dan segera menutup tubuh nya tengelam pada selimut nya.

Tak lama bunyi cetak yang menandakan lampu kamar di hidupkan berbunyi dan suara Kei yang menyuruh nya untuk tenang terdengar. Sanha membuka selimut nya perlahan dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Kei dengan rambut berantakan nya sedang tertawa pelan. Ternyata hantu rambut lebat itu adalah Kei. Lantas Sanha cepat cepat merangkak dan melihat siapa yang tadi di tendang nya. Di lantai Seung Joon terkapar sambil mengelus hidung nya yang mulai berdarah.

"Kau menendang ku dengan penuh semangat" ujar Seung Joon kesakitan, Se Hoon yang tadi menghidupkan lampu mendekati mereka sambil membawa sebuah kue tar besar dengan topping buah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Seung Joon? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk" tanya Sanha polos.

"Kami merencanakan ini bersama, tadi pagi Seung Joon memberitahu kami bahwa kau akan ulangtahun. Jadi selepas makan malam bersama kami sengaja menghilang dan berjalan diam diam ke dapur. Setelah dapur sunyi kami mulai membuat kue sendiri, berulang kali gagal. Sampai akhir nya berhasil" ujar Kei senang, Se Hoon menyodorkan kue itu pada Sanha. Sanha kehilangan kata kata nya, ia senang ada orang orang yang dengan baik memperhatikan, kalau dulu hanya Seung Joon. Kali ini ada Kei dan Se Hoon.

"Buat keinginan dan tiup lilin nya" ujar Seung Joon. Sanha hanya tersenyum lalu menutup mata nya. Setelah membuat keinginan Sanha meniup lilin yang menyala di atas tar buah itu. Mereka bertepuk tangan kecil.

"Tak ku sangka teriakan melengking mu tak terdengar oleh orang orang. Anak asrama kalian kuar biasa" ujar Seung Joon.

"Kami tadi menyelundupkan Seung Joon ke sini dengan susah payah dan hampir ketahuan" ujar Kei.

"Sanha.. ini dari ku.. bukan apa apa sebenar nya" ujar Se Hoon malu malu, ia membetulkan kacamata nya yang melorot dan menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan dengan bungkus kulit bewarna coklat. Kei juga menyodorkan bingkisan besar dengan warna biru langit dan Seung Joon memberikan nya bingkisan kecil yang sedikit berat.

"Boleh aku membuka nya?" Tanya Sanha penasaran, teman teman nya hanya mengangguk. Sanha bersenandung kecil kegirangan sambil membuka bingkisan dari Se Hoon. Se Hoon memberikan nya sebungkus coklat harapan dan kalung bola perasaan. Coklat harapan adalah coklat yang bisa membuat diri kita rilek, jika beruntung di salah satu coklat akan mewujudkan keinginan mu. Kalung Bola perasaan adalah kalung dengan bola kecil yang akan berubah warna sesuai dengan emosi yang di rasakan pemilik nya. Warna putih untuk perasaan normal/ biasa saja, warna merah ketika marah, warna biru ketika senang, warna hijau ketika sakit, hitam ketika bersedih, kuning ketika sedang bingung dan pink saat sedang jatuh Cinta.

Selanjut nya Sanha membuka bingkisan dari Kei. Isi nya adalah sebuah buku mantra berjudul hal hal simple di kehidupan sehari hari, sekotak permen bermacam rasa, dan buku rahasia. Buku rahasia itu adalah diary penyihir yang hanya bisa di baca oleh pemilik nya. Buku itu mengenali pemilik dengan sentuhan dan tulisan, selain pemilik hanya akan mendapati buku kosong jika membuka nya.

"Terima Kasih banyak Kei..Hoon.." ujar Sanha terharu , Kei dan Se Hoon hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Lantas pandangan Sanha langsung tertuju pada kotak kecil mencurigakan yang di beri Seung Joon. Ia ingat betul kado dari Seung Joon yang sudah sudah. Seung Joon pernah memberi nya ular yang sudah di awetkan, kotak musik kematian fur elise, boneka tertawa sendiri, mercon satu bidik dan banyak hal lain yang menurut nya lucu, jujur saja selera Seung Joon sedikit unik.

"Awas saja jika kau memberi ku sesuatu yang aneh" ujar Sanha yang di balas cengiran bersalah Seung Joon. Ketika Sanha membuka kotak itu ia hanya mendapati lima keping emas Alphapin (mata uang sihir paling tinggi, di atas Bliv. Satu alphapin sama dengan lima puluh bliv. Satu bliv dua puluh ceron. Ceron adalah mata uang paling kecil. Satu ceron adalah lima puluh ribu won. Non penyihir yang memiliki anak yang bersekolah di Innocent White bisa menukarkan uang mereka ke uang penyihir di bank penyihir).

"Kenapa kau memberiku uang?" Tanya Sanha, benar memang ia ke sini tanpa uang sepeser pun, namun ia tak mengharap kan ini dari Seung Joon, ia lebih baik mendapatkan hal aneh ketimbang uang seperti ini, aneh rasa nya.

"Aku tak tau harus memberi apa, Se Hoon dan Kei berasal dari keluarga penyihir, mereka memiliki barang barang yang menarik sebelum ke sekolah. Sedangkan aku tak pernah membeli barang barang seperti itu. Karena kita hanya bisa keluar di akhir pekan, jadi aku akan memberikan itu sebagai hadiah. Aku tau itu bukan apa apa. Tapi ku mohon terimalah" ujar Seung Joon.

"Percaya pada ku Sanha, jangan pernah menaruh alphapin sembarangan, kau bisa di rampok" ujar Kei yang tak percaya dengan pemberian Seung Joon. Biasa nya siswa seperti mereka hanya mengantongi emas bliv sebagai alat tukar. Alphapin terlalu berbahaya untuk siswa seperti mereka.

"Aku akan mengunakan nya dengan bijak" ujar Sanha akhir nya. Ia mulai memeluk Seung Joon yang hanya tertawa kecil. Tiba tiba pintu kamar mereka di buka dengan paksa dengan sihir.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan" ujar Jung Han sang senior yang bertanggung jawab atas murid murid di asrama. Kei membeku di tempat nya, begitu pula dengan Se Hoon, Sanha, dan Seung Joon.

"Seseorang melaporkan pada ku bahwa seseorang berteriak histeris dari ruangan ini, kami kira terjadi serangan dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini" ujar Jung Han menyadari kehadiran murid asing di kamar itu.

"Kalian tau bahwa ini melanggar aturan? Membuat keributan tengah malam dan membawa masuk murid asrama lain ke dalam asrama kita?" Ujar Jung Han semakin berang.

"Kalian berempat, ikut aku. Apa yang kalian lihat? Kembali ke kamar masing masing " ujar Jung Han menerobos kerumunan anak anak asrama Edelweiss yang sudah ramai berkerumunan ingin tau. Sanha, Kei, Se Hoon dan Seung Joon mulai ketakutan ketika mereka berjalan menuju ruang Im Yoona Kyuso nim.

"Sebenarnya ini semua salah ku, apa bisa mereka di lepaskan? Biar aku saja yang mendapatkan hukuman" ujar Sanha tak enak hati.

"Tutup mulut mu, biar Im Yoona Kyuso nim dan Bae Suzy Kyuso nim yang memutuskan" ujar Jung Han geram, ia memang tipe tegas yang tak suka di bantah oleh siapa pun. Seung Joon mulai ketakutan mendengar nama kepala asrama nya di sebut. Dia ingat betul Bae Kyuso nim sangat tegas dan galak. Ia berharap Kyuso nim cantik itu tidak menelan nya hidup hidup. Mereka masuk ke ruangan Im Kyuso nim. Di sana sudah ada Bae Kyuso nim dengan wajah mengerikan. Seung Joon bahkan bisa melihat kilat mata dan urat yang berkedut marah di pelipis Bae Kyuso nim.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Im Kyuso nim, Kyuso nim satu itu terkenal lembut dan bijaksana.

"Ini semua salah ku Kyuso nim. Mereka menyiapkan kejutan untuk ku dan mereka terpaksa melakukan ini" jelas Sanha masih tak enak hati.

"Tak ku sangka anak sepintar dan sedisiplin anda bisa melanggar seperti ini Ji Yeon sshi dan bisa anda jelaskan Seung Joon sshi kenapa anda bisa berada di dalam asrama mereka. Mau pindah asrama eoh?!" Bae Kyuso nim mulai menampakan sifat asli nya.

"Seperti nya mereka hanya merencanakan sesuatu dan itu tidak merugikan siapa pun. Apa lebih baik kita lupakan saja Bae Kyuso nim. Lagi pula ini kali pertama mereka." bujuk Im Kyuso nim lembut.

"Peraturan tetap peraturan Im Kyuso nim. Kita harus memberi hukuman agar mereka tetap disiplin. Kalau di biarkan mereka akan mengulangi nya lagi dengan alasan alasan lain nya" ujar Bae Kyuso nim galak.

"Baiklah, kita akan rundingkan nanti. Kalian kembalilah ke asrama masing masing. Kami akan memberitahukan detensi apa yang cocok untuk kalian" ujar Im Kyuso nim lembut.

"Sekali lagi berbuat kesalahan, aku akan memberitahukan Mr. Park Sae Joon tentang hal ini. Bisa bayangkan anak seorang kepala dewan yayasan pengawas sekolah berbuat onar seperti ini" Ujar Bae Kyuso nim. Mereka pun kembali ke asrama masing masing dengan wajah lesu. berulang kali Sanha meminta maaf pada teman teman nya yang hanya di balas 'tak masalah, jangan di pikirkan' dari mereka.

Keesok pagi nya ketika semua orang duduk di meja asrama masing masing memenuhi empat meja panjang. Ratusan burung hantu berhamburan memasuki aula, ini kali pertama nya para burung hantu berhamburan membawa surat. Jiggypuff (burung hantu betina milik Sanha) membawa surat di kaki nya, Fireblass (burung hantu jantan Seung Joon) membawa sebuah katong cukup besar yang entah apa isi nya, snowy (burung hantu betina seputih salju Kei) membawa witches, dan chocobank (burung hantu bulat gempal yang entah jenis apa bewarna coklat milik Se Hoon ) membawa sebuah paket. Burung hantu Kei dan Sanha pergi setelah mengantarkan barang mereka, burung hantu milik Seung Joon hinggap di bahu nya dan mengeluskan kepala nya di pipi Seung Joon setelah di bilang "good boy" oleh Seung Joon, dan burung hantu milik Se Hoon mendarat lemas di mangkuk sereal Se Hoon dan itu membuat susu di mangkuk itu menguyur wajah Se Hoon serta jubah pink asrama mereka.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Kei cemas, setelah itu ia berdehem dan mengeluarkan tongkat nya, ia mengucapkan mantra Waxxit Cenera seperti waktu itu dan Se Hoon kembali bersih Se Hoon berulang kali berterima Kasih sambil membetulkan kaca mata nya yang melorot lalu menunduk dalam sedangkan Kei menatap tak suka pada anak Oleander yang mencibir dan tertawa keras ke arah Se Hoon.

"Apasih mau mereka" ujar Kei tak suka. Setelah itu membuka bungkus witches (majalah harian penyihir yang populer) dan mulai membaca nya.

"Sanha, kau dapat paket" teriak Seung Joon dari meja asrama nya di dekat meja panjang asrama Oleander. Ia berlari dengan semangat dari meja nya dan menyerahkan sebuah kotak pada Sanha lalu kembali lagi ke meja nya untuk makan. Sanha memutuskan untuk membuka kotak pemberian Seung Joon terlebih dahulu. Isi nya adalah sekantong alphapin dan sebuah cek. Ia beralih membuka surat biru yang ada di situ.

 _Sanha-ya bagaimana kabar mu? Aku sungguh merindukan mu, libur musim panas kau wajib pulang ke sini. Gunakan uang itu untuk keperluan mu, dan ada cek uang. Jika kau kehabisan uang sihir mu. Kau bisa menukar cek itu di bank sihir. Kabari aku jika terjadi apa apa mengerti?_

 _Sayang hangat Imo-mu_

 _Yoon Bomi_

Ternyata itu adalah paket dari Imo nya, kenapa fireblass bisa membawa nya bersama nya. Lalu ia beralih ke surat yang di bawa oleh jiggypuff.

 _Sanha sshi, bisa keruangan ku setelah usai sekolah?_

 _Kim Joon Myeon._

Sanha memiringkan kepala nya, ada apa kepala sekolah mengirimkan surat pada nya, apa ini karena keributan yang mereka buat semalam? Ia merasa sedijit gelisah dan memutuskan untuk kembali berkutat dengan sarapan nya setelah melihat horror pada Chocobank yang sedang berguling guling, seperti nya dia mandi di mangkuk sereal milik Se Hoon.

"Dia memang seperti ini. Dia ku beli dalam keadaan lemah. Beda dari burung hantu lain nya. Ini cara nya memulihkan tenaga nya." Jelas Se Hoon takut takut tanpa di mintai penjelasan.

"Astaga. Apa apaan ini" pekik Kei dengan suara keras di tempat nya, membuat Sanha, Se Hoon dan beberapa anak asrama mereka memandang nya dengan rasa ingin tau.

"Lihat, beberapa tanda kegelapan yang sudah berpuluh tahun tidak muncul. Kembali muncul dibeberapa tempat di kota penyihir" ujar Kei membaca apa yang ada si dalam berita.

"Apa itu sesuatu yang mengerikan?" Tanya Sanha tak paham dengan reaksi Kei, sedangkan Se Hoon terlihat bergidik ngeri di tempat nya.

"Kau tak akan mau mendengar nya" ujar Se Hoon dengan wajah ketakutan nya.

"Ini di mulai seratus tahun setelah sekolah ini di bangun, tahu sendiri kan sekolah ini sudah berdiri seribu tahun lebih, sudah sangat lama. Semua tentang sakit hati dan penghianatan Cinta. Ada salah satu keturunan asli Oleander Song yang jatuh Cinta pada seseorang gadis. Namun sahabat nya sendiri yang merupakan keturutan asli Dandelion Choi lah yang akhir nya menikah dengan gadis itu. Sejak saat itu sang keturunan Oleander Song mempelajari ilmu hitam dan mengutuk sahabat dan gadis yang ia cintai dengan mantra kutukan tak terpatahkan sampai ia sendiri tertelan oleh mantra itu. Mulai saat itu akan ada Cinta segitiga antara kedua asrama yang membawa malapetaka setiap angkatan atau secara random, penyihir kegelapan semakin berkembang dan membunuh untuk merebut dan memenangkan Cinta yang menurut mereka adalah hak mereka. Setiap tahun pasti ada yang terbunuh. Kabar nya organisasi kegelapan itu semakin membesar dan berencana menguasai sekolah ini dan memusnahkan seluruh anak dari asrama Dandelion dan mengubah semua nya menjadi seperti Oleander. Padahal satu satu nya lambang keseimbangan hanya ada di asrama Dandelion. Cuma asrama itu yang menerima semua kaum termasuk purety" Ujar Kei menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Apa itu purety?" Tanya Sanha.

"Kaum penyihir yang lahir dari poreul. Poreul itu manusia biasa yang bukan penyihir" jelas Kei. Sanha hanya mengangguk angguk.

"Tapi, kekejaman makin menjadi jadi 60 tahun yang lalu. Karena ramalan yang paling mujarab dari penyihir terkenal yang bekerja di kementrian sihir. Mereka mengatakan akan lahir seorang anak, yang murni keturunan asli dari Esther atau Edelweiss yang akan mampu mengehentikan kutukan itu dan mampu menghentikan kegelapan serta mengusir nya untuk selama nya. Sejak saat itu pembantai semakin merajalela, puluhan dari setiap asrama yang di duga mirip dengan anak yang diramalkan itu akan di bunuh secara keji." Kei terlihat begitu murung kembali melihat artikel tadi.

"Aku takut sesuatu terjadi pada Dad" ujar Kei. Ayah Kei adalah kepala keamanan dan ketentraman di kementerian sihir, seperti polisi atau anggota militer yang ada di dunia poreul (orang biasa).

"Lalu kalian bilang, sudah lama menghilang. Kenapa muncul lagi bukan nya anak yang diramalkan itu sudah berhasil mengalahkan para kegelapan itu?" Tanya Sanha ingin tau. Kei menggeleng dengan wajah lesuh.

"Awal nya semua orang berpikiran begitu, 18 tahun yang lalu pemberontak terjadi. Pembantaian yang di lakukan sang kegelapan yang merupakan keturunan asli Oleander Song yang entah ke berapa berhasil di cegah dan di atasi oleh sekelompok anak yang menamai diri mereka White Eternity. Mereka di latih secara khusus selama 7 tahun dan berhasil mengalahkan sang kegelapan dan pasukan nya dengan selisih 8 : 150. Setelah itu semuanya tenang seperti yang mereka impikan. Setelah itu kejahatan mulai muncul satu tahun kemudian. Semua orang bertanya. Bagaimana mungkin sang kegelapan bisa selamat dari peperangan yang luar biasa itu. Sang kegelapan kembali dan mencoba membantai semua anggota White Eternity secara dadakan , namun dia kembali gagal. Tetapi beberapa orang meninggal dalam mempertahankan sesama anggota Eternity" Kei mulai bergidik di akhir cerita nya.

"Lalu?" Tanya Sanha masih belum puas.

"Sejak saat itu tak pernah terjadi kejahatan atau tanda tanda dari sang kegelapan, hingga sekarang " tambah Se Hoon.

"Eumm... itu arti nya akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi?" ujar Sanha

"Entahlah" jawab Kei tak mau ambil pusing.

Setelah kenyang dengan sarapan mereka, mereka bertiga di ikuti Seung Joon menganti baju mereka. Kelas pertama adalah olah raga, namun dengan kecewa mereka di beritahukan bahwa tahun ini semua kelas olah raga di batalkan karena Kyuso nim yang yang mengajar yaitu Song Mino Kyuso nim menolak mengajar karena satu dan lain hal. Jadi sebagai gantinya semua orang yang mengambil kelas olah raga boleh mengambil kelas lain nya untuk tahun ini.

"Apa yang harus kita ambil?" tanya Sanha melihati pilihan kelas yang bisa mereka ambil di mading pengumuman.

"Bagaimana jika kita mengambil kelas khusus asrama?" Saran Kei sambil menunjuk kelas medical. Seung Joon menatap teman teman nya tidak setuju.

"Jangan, aku harus tetap bersama kalian. Aku sangat payah soal belajar, kalau tidak ada Sanha bisa kacau" ujar Seung Joon.

"Cepat atau lambat kita harus mengambil kelas khusus asrama dan itu arti nya kau akan tetap berpisah dengan ku. Baik.. aku setuju Kei, bagaimana dengan mu Se Hoon." Se Hoon hanya mengangguk cepat sambil menjawab 'ya aku ikut' pelan. Wajah Seung Joon langsung masam.

"Aishh baiklah, aku akan mengambil kelas khusus asrama juga." Seung Joon mulai menatap malas mading, tapi dia langsung cerah begitu melihat apa kelas khusus asrama nya. Di sana tertulis War.

"Kalau begini sih aku setuju, dad bilang kelas ini Bagus. Mengajarkan tentang berperang" ujar Seung Joon semangat. Kelas war merupakan kelas khusus asrama Esther, Strategi dan ilmu tersembunyi Kelas khusus asrama Dandelion, Pertahanan dan peluang kelas khusus Oleander dan Medical kelas khusus Edelweiss. Inti nya semua kelas khusus mengajarkan apa yang perlu mereka lakukan dan saling berhubungan ketika perang terjadi.

Mereka berempat pun ke ruang adm guna mendaftarkan kelas baru mereka, cukup ramai di situ. Di penuhi oleh anak anak kelas satu, tapi mereka sudah berhasil mendaftar setelah menunggu lima belas menit. Mereka kembali ke asrama masing masing dan menganti baju seragam setelah itu kembali berkumpul karena mereka harus ikut kelas ramuan. Hari ini mereka di ajarkan meracik ramuan penghilang benda. Seperti biasa Sanha dengan mudah menangkap apa yang di jelaskan oleh Im Kyuso nim. Kei dan Sanha sebagai patner berhasil membuat ramuan penghilang dengan sempurna. Se Hoon seperti biasa, mengacaukan ramuan nya, di tambah dengan kebodohan Seung Joon. Hari itu mereka berhasil melumerkan kuali mereka menjadi air tak berbentuk lagi.

Setelah itu mereka mengikuti kelas sihir dasar. Han Bin Kyuso nim mengajar kan mereka cara menerbangkan barang.

"Fakuskan fikiran kalian. Putar pelan tongkat tiga kali dan ucap kan mantra nya Flavihay!..." ujar Han Bin Kyuso nim yang merupakan Kyuso nim termuda di sekolah itu. Semua mulai memperagakan apa yang di suruh oleh Kim Kyuso nim. Mereka melambaikan tongkat nya dan berusaha menerbangkan buku setebal 15 cm yang ada di depan mereka.

"Flavihay!" Buku di depan Sanha langsung terbang dengan tinggi menabrak langit langit kelas, entah itu karena ia terlalu bersemangat atau apa. Kei sedikit frustasi ia berulang kali memcoba namun buku nya hanya terbang setengah meter lalu jatuh kembali. Seorang anak Esther yang entah bernama siapa berusaha mengetuk tongkat nya dan mengucapkan mantra setengah mengupat dan ia langsung meledak kan buku di depan nya. Beda lagi dengan Seung Joon yang berhasil mengangkat bukunya namun cuma 5 cm. Se Hoon seperti biasa, ia tak membuat buku itu bergerak sedikit pun, bahkan mengangkat cover buku nya pun tidak dan yang menakjubkan adalah si Tae Yong serta wanita pendiam yang satu kereta dengan mereka di awal datang ke sini berhasil menerbangkan buku mereka dengan sempurna.

Setelah pelajaran yang membuat mereka lelah sekaligus membuat emosi -bagi beberapa orang- itu berakhir. Mereka bebas bersantai, Kei dan Se Hoon memutuskan kembali ke asrama, Begitu pula dengan Seung Joon. Namun Sanha teringat surat yang di kirim kan oleh kepala Sekolah mereka. Lantas Sanha berjalan dengan tenang menuju kantor sang kepala sekolah, setelah mengetuk beberapa kali Sanha masuk dengan pelan.

"Kyojang nim anda mencari saya?" tanya Sanha takut takut. Joon Myeon yang sedang menatap dari balkon menara membalikkan tubuh nya dan tersenyum cerah.

"Hai Sanha.. kau sudah datang?" Tanya Joon Myeon, ia langsung berjalan menuju meja nya. Sanha mendekati meja yang Joon Myeon duduki.

"Mau chocolate gummy? Permen poreul (non penyihir) yang sangat aku sukai" ujar Joon Myeon menyodorkan mangkuk besar coklat bulat yang di dalam nya berisikan permen gummy, seperti yupi.

"Duduk lah dulu" ujar Joon Myeon setelah melihat Sanha yang serba salah, dia terlalu segan untuk duduk. Akhir nya Sanha duduk setelah menabrak meja dan tergelincir oleh kaki nya sendiri.

Joon Myeon tersenyum sesaat setelah itu merogoh kantong nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecilbyang terbuat dari kayu jati, cukup mengkilap dan memiliki ukiran yang unik.

"Buka lah..." ujar Joon Myeon mendorong kotak kecil itu pada ke depan Sanha. Sanha dengan ragu mengambil kotak itu dan mencoba membuka nya pelan pelan. Terdapat sebuah kunci kecil bewarna emas dengan kepala berbentuk mahkota. Sanha mengerutkan kening nya.

"Itu adalah beda peninggalan ibu mu" jelas Joon Myeon seada nya. Tak lama pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Song Kyuso nim masuk , ia menatap Sanha intens sebelum menunduk hormat pada Joon Myeon yang di balas oleh senyuman manis oleh Joon Myeon.

"Anda memanggil saya Kyojang nim " tanya Song Kyuso nim.

"Ya Mino Kyuso nim. Duduk lah" setelah Song Kyuso nim duduk, Joon Myeon terlihat membuka mulut nya lalu berpikir sebentar.

"Aku meminta bantuan mu untuk mengatarkan dia ke Houtenvers" Ujar Joon Myeon dengan senyum nya seperti biasa.

...

Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan ramai villydoor village, pertokoan terselubung yang mereka datangi awal mereka ke kota sihir tersembunyi bagi para poreul (non penyihir), Sanha ingat betul ia ke sini untuk membeli semua peralatan sekolah mereka hari itu. Mereka berdua jalan dalam keadaan hening, sebenar nya ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Sanha lontar kan seperti 'mereka akan ke mana' atau 'apa itu houtenvers?' Serta banyak hal hal lain nya. Namun Sanha memutuskan untuk diam. Karena jujur saja Kyuso nim satu itu sangat pendiam, wajah nya datar dan terkesan galak. Ia masih ingat betul di acara penyambutan mereka dulu saat acara makan bersama berulang kali Kyuso nim satu itu menatap Sanha lama. Song Kyuso nim sebenar nya cukup tampan untuk usia nya yang sudah tiga puluh enam atau tiga puluh tahu, hanya saja dia sedikit kurang tersenyum.

"Kita sudah sampai" ujar Song Kyuso nim bicara untuk pertama kali nya pada Sanha. Sanha menatap bagunan yang cukup besar bahkan lebih besar dari pada Bloom yang mirip mansion. Bangunan itu berkilau seakan terbuat dari krystal bening, namun tidak tembus pandang, lebih ke warna susu yang samar samar.

"Houtenvers, bank para penyihir. Tempat teraman untuk menyimpan barang barang berharga. Ayo masuk" ujar Song Kyuso nim yang berjalan mendahului. Sanha kesusahan menyamai langkah nya dengan Kyuso nim yang memiliki kaki panjang serta badan tegap itu. Sanha terpelongoh melihat setiap senti bangunan putih bersih itu. Para penjaga nya memiliki kulit pucat, tinggi nya sekitar dua meter lebih, kurus dan memiliki jari jari panjang yang kurus. mata mereka hitam pekat berkilat dan kuping mereka sedikit runcing dan panjang.

"Bank ini di jaga oleh para Elf. Mereka tak memiliki ekspresi. Pembunuh sadis tanpa ampun, jika kau berusaha mencuri dari mereka. Dengan sihir dan mantra terbaik di seluruh dunia. Tak pernah ada yang berhasil membobol pertahan para Elf." Akhir nya mereka sampai di meja utama yang terbuat dari Batu marmer mengkilap.

"Kami datang untuk membuka kamar atas nama Yoon Sanha" ujar Song Kyuso nim.

"Kunci nya? " ujar Elf berwajah pucat itu dengan rambut pirang panjang. Sanha menyerahkan kunci yang ia dapat dari Joon Myeon Kyojang nim. Setelah itu Elf yang lain nya yang memiliki rambut sehitam arang dan cukup panjang menyuruh mereka mengikuti nya. Mereka berjalan ke sudut ruangan, kearah lingkarang dengan sinar menyilau kan. Begitu mereka masuk, mereka langsung berpindah tempat ke sebuah lorong gelap yang entah di mana, seperti nya jauh di bawah tanah. Lorong itu cukup gelap dan dingin, sepanjang mereka berjalan api kecil bewarna biru di sepanjang dinding lorong menyala secara misterius. Setelah berjalan lima menit melewati terowongan yang penuh kelokan. Mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan dengan pintu bewarna emas yang cukup besar.

"Ruangan atas nama Yoon Doo Joon sshi dan Go Ara sshi yang di wariskan secara hukum kepada anak satu satu nya, Yoon Sanha sshi. ini dia kamar nomer 797, dengan sewa tiga ruangan istimewa. Di jaga ketat hingga sekarang" ujar Elf itu tanpa ekspresi. Ia membuka kunci pintu itu dan menyerahkan kembali pada Sanha setelah membuka pintu itu lebar lebar. Ketika Sanha mengintip masuk ke ruangan ia langsung terkejut, ruangan itu penuh dengan Alphapin seperti lautan Alphapin. Dia tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia sekaya ini, setelah itu ia beranjak ke pintu di sebelah kiri dan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Di sana di penuhi bliv dan ceron.

"Dan ruangan yang satu nya lagi berisi barang barang berharga seperti Batu bernilai tinggi, berlian, surat berharga serta barang barang sihir miliki Mr Yoon dan Mrs Go" jelas Elf itu tanpa di mintai penjelasan dan Elf itu memberi sebuah tas kecil bewarna merah berbahan beludru.

"Ini kali pertama anda mengambil uang. Ini di berikan secara gratis. Gunakan ini untuk mengambil uang" ujar Elf itu. Sanha dengan linglung mengambil tas itu dan terlihat bingung harus mengambil apa. Ia memasukan 150 puluh keping Alphapin, 100 puluh keping Bliv, 300 keping ceron. Sanha bingung kenapa tas itu tetap rata seperti tak ada isi.

"Sanha sshi, kau ingin membeli sebuah rumah?" Tanya Song Kyuso nim dengan wajah datar nya, Sanha hanya tersenyum canggung menanggapi kata kata Song Kyuso nim.

"Jaga baik baik sebelum seseorang mencoba mencelakai mu karena berkeliaran dengan banyak uang" ujar Song Kyuso nim lagi. Mereka pun bergegas kembali ke sekolah, karena hari semakin gelap. Sanha sampai di asrama nya tepat saat makan malam.

"Ya ampun kau membuat ku cemas, ku kira kau di culik troll" ujar Kei setengah mengomel.

"Aku baru dari houtenvers" jawab Sanha seada nya.

"Kau memiliki ruangan si sana?" Tanya Kei terkejut. Sanha pernah menceritakan tetang kisah nya yang di besarkan oleh poreul dan ia benar benar tak tau apa apa tentang penyihir sebelum nya.

"Orang tua ku meninggalkan ku banyak Harta" ujar Sanha.

"Wah aku benar benar penasaran dengan keluarga mu, ceritakan pada ku tentang mereka setelah kita makan malam" ujar Kei lagi, setelah itu mereka bertiga langsung ke aula utama untuk makan malam bersama. Setelah makan malam dengan lahap Kei, Se Hoon, Seung Joon dan Sanha berkumpul di perpustakaan. Sanha membawa album yang di hadiah kan oleh Joon Myeon Kyojang nim dan Kei juga membawa sebuah album.

"Ini dia orang tua ku" ujar Sanha menujuk foto kelulusan angkatan orang tua nya. Semua orang dalam foto itu tersenyum dan melambai lambai dengan ceria ke arah mereka. Semua antusia memandang kedua orang tua Sanha.

"Kau memiliki mata yang Indah seperti ibu mu, karena mata ayah mu sangat sipit. Bibir mu juga kecil seperti ibu mu, ah jangan lupa senyum yang sama juga." Ujar Kei berkomentar.

"Ohh lihat, ini Dad... itu Song Mino Kyuso nim, Kwon Ji Yong Kyuso nim, Bae Suzy Kyuso nim, Im Yoona Kyuso nim, Park Jin Young Kyuso nim, Kim Hyorin Kyuso nim, dan Kim Joon Myeon Kyojang nim. Mereka satu angkatan? Wow " ujar Seung Joon histeris. Sanha yang sudah mengetahui nya sejak lama hanya tersenyum.

"Kalian tau? Joon Myeon Kyojang nim itu salah satu anggota White Eternity" ujar Kei yang baru tau informasi dari orang tua nya.

"Benarkah? Pantas saja dia sangat kuat" ujar Seung Joon.

"Ini Eomma ku" tunjuk Se Hoon tiba tiba pada seorang pria berambut blonde sebahu, yang sekilas mirip dengan Jung Han (Senior asrama mereka) .

"Kau seorang kelahiran Miaame?" Tanya Kei, selama ini Se Hoon jarang membahas tentang keluarga dan tentang diri nya jadi Kei terkejut mengetahui hal itu. Se Hoon tersenyum malu dan mengaruk kepala nya yang tak gatal.

"Apa itu miaame?" Tanya Seung Joon berulang memandangi Se Hoon dan Kei, begitu pula Sanha.

"Perkawinan penyihir pria dengan penyihir pria. Yang berstatus sebagai ibu nya meminum ramuan pencipta rahim dan dapat mengandung. Mereka akan melahirkan secara sesar." Jelas Kei tak enak saat menjelaskan.

"Tak apa. Aku tak keberatan kau menjelaskan nya Kei. Itu alasan nya mereka menjauhi ku. Mereka menganggap ku aneh. Ya.. kelahiran Miaame jarang saat itu." Jelas Se Hoon malu malu seperti biasa, tampak jelas ia kurang percaya diri.

"Tak masalah Se Hoon-ah. Kau memiliki sahabat yang hebat seperti kami. Tenang lah.. lagi pula Miaame itu legal di kalangan penyihir, bahkan sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu" ujar Kei menghibur Se Hoon.

"Eh aku juga mau memberi tahu sesuatu hal yang tak mengenakan tentang diri ku." Tambah Seung Joon mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa?" Tanya ketiga teman nya serentak, Seung Joon tersenyum karena usaha nya berhasil.

"Kalian tau anak yang bernama Lee Tae Yong itu?" Tanya Seung Joon, Sanha langsung semangat.

"Ah.. patner menyebal kan yang di pasangkan dengan ku di kelas element dan Alam? Kenapa dengan nya?" Ujar Sanha semangat.

"Si jenius Oleander?" Tambah Kei lagi. Seung Joon mengangguk mantap membenarkan perkataan Kei dan Sanha.

"Dia sepupu ku" ujar Seung Joon dengan muka tak enak.

"Hah?" Ketiga teman nya memekik hebat, Seung Joon kalang kabut menyuruh mereka diam karena penjaga perpustakaan sudah mentap mereka dengan pandangan setajam silet.

"Kalian jauh beda.. sangat jauh. Kok bisa sih" tanya Sanha protes.

"Benarkan? Citra ku bisa hilang. Dia itu anak dari adik Dad dan aku baru tahu semalam dari surat yang di kirim Dad pada ku." ujar Seung Joon sambil mengibas rambut nya yang bahkan tak ada mengingat ia memiliki rambut model undercut.

"Bukan, kasihan dia nya. memiliki sepupu seperti mu. Dia tampan dan cemerlang. Walau menyebalkan" ujar Kei di barengin kikikan kecil Sanha membetulkan perkataan Kei. Seung Joon langsung memasang wajah masam.

"Tapi Seung Joon tak kalah tampan kok" ujar Se Hoon pelan sambil membetulkan kaca mata nya, nyaris seperti bisikan. Tapi itu cukup membuat Kei dan Sanha menatap nya sambil berkata kira kira seperti ini 'apa kau gila?' tanpa bersuara.

"Ah.. giliran ku" ujar Kei semangat. Ia gantian membuka album foto keluarga nya. Terpampang Lima pria dan dua wanita di album itu . Sanha membelalak terkejut.

"Yaampun, ini siapa Kei?" Tanya Sanha histeris menujuk nujuk pria tinggi berwajah pucat dan tampan.

"Ah itu, Oppa ku.. dia setahun lebih tua dari kita. Anak asrama Dandelion" ujar Kei menjelaskan.

"Ini yang kukatakan waktu itu. Pria dengan wajah malaikat. Berwajah manis dan tegas di waktu bersamaan" ujar Sanha mendramatisir.

"Nama nya Kim Min Kyu, dan sekedar informasi dia orang yang sangat menyebalkan" ujar Kei, Sanha dengan cepat mencoba menghafal nama itu berulang kali. Seung Joon menatap horror pada nya.

"Kau tertarik pada nya?" Tanya Seung Joon curiga. Sanha hanya tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Lalu ini siapa? " tanya Sanha cepat berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Itu kembaran Oppa ku. mereka kembar tidak identik. Nama nya Kim Ji Won, tapi lebih di kenal dengan Booby Kim. Kim Bi dan Kim Bobby, si kembar ajaib di angkatan mereka" jelas Kei. Semua nya hanya mengangguk angguk. Setelah lama berbicang mereka memilih kembali ke asrama setelah pukul sepuluh malam.

Keesokan hari nya kelas medical untuk pertama kali nya mereka ikuti. Kei, Sanha, Dan Se Hoon menduduki satu meja bundar yang sudah di sediakan tiga ekor ikan mati di depan mereka. Pada hari pertama ini mereka akan di ajarkan cara membuat hewan yang mati kembali bernafas. Pelajaran medical sedikit unik, karena mereka menyihir dengan mengunakan tangan, tanpa tongkat.

"Tetap fokus, pusatkan semua kekuatan kalian ke telapak tangan kalian. Percaya bahwa ikan di depan kalian akan kembali bernafas. Sambil terus mengucapkan

 _ **Bhur bhuvah svaha**_

 _ **Tat Savitur Warenyam**_

 _ **Bhago devasya Dhimahi**_

 _ **Dhiyo yo Nah Pracodayat**_

Secara berulang kali hingga ikan di hadapan kalian bergerak" jelas Ryu Soo Jung Kyuso nim.

Semua siswa di kelas mengerutkan kening mereka, mantra nya mengunakan bahasa asing dan itu susah untuk di ingat menurut mereka.

"Kalian bisa membuka buku medical kalian, halaman sepuluh. Ada mantra nya di situ" jelas Ryu Kyuso nim lagi. Semua mulai membuka buku dan mencoba berkutat dengan ikan didepan mereka. Se Hoon berhasil membuat ikan di hadapan nya berkepak liar setelah sepuluh kali mencoba dan itu berhasil membuat semua orang kagum, si pecundang Se Hoon bisa melakukan itu, itu sebuah magic bagi mereka. Sanha dan Kei sampai sekarang masih belum berhasil membuat ikan nya hidup.

"Coba ucapkan sejelas mungkin, cobalah untuk fokus pada kekuatan, jangan buyar oleh buku" ujar Se Hoon memberi saran. Benar saja ikan Sanha berkepak ke sana kemari setelah Sanha lebih fokus seperti saran Se Hoon. Di saat semua iri melihat ikan Se Hoon dan Sanha di waktu yang bersamaan Kei meledakan ikan nya. Serpihan serpihan daging ikan itu berterbangan kemana mana, wajah Kei bahkan kecipratan usus ikan dan empedu nya. Semua nya shock, ini kali pertama nya Kei gagal dan itu membuat nya seperti orang linglung. Belum lagi seorang anak asrama mereka yang entah siapa nama nya membuat ikan nya mengembung dan terbang ke sana kemari seperti ikan fugu tanpa duri.

Dua jam setelah itu, Kelas ramuan di mulai. mereka melakukan post test tentang apa saja yang sudah di pelajari. Mereka bebas memilih ramuan apa yang mau mereka buat dan mereka harus berhasil sampai akhir. Sanha dan Seung Joon membuat ramuan penghilang benda. Seung Joon hanya perlu mendengar intruksi dan melakukan sama persis seperti yang Sanha instruksikan. Se Hoon dan Kei membuat ramuan penghilang bisa. Dengan bonus dari Kei ramuan penghilang benda secara pribadi.

Setelah itu mereka masuk kelas terakhir yaitu kelas Element dan alam. Son Kyuso nim marah besar karena semua beibblion yang di berikan kepada semua murid dalam keadaan sekarat.

"Kalian..! Jika sampai Beibblion itu mati. Kalian semua akan langsung mendapat nilai nol pada kelas ku dan harus mengulang kembali tahun depan" ujar Son Kyuso nim marah dan meninggalkan kelas. Padahal kelas baru di mulai kurang dari sepuluh menit. Semua mulai frustasi dan yang paling frustasi adalah Kei, dia sudah gagal kali kedua nya. Dengan frustasi waktu makan siang Kei gunakan untuk mencari informasi beibblion di perpustakaan, dia menyuruh Sanha dan Se Hoon makan siang duluan. Mereka pun memutuskan mengambil makanan di aula utama dan memakan nya di stadion olah raga. Di sana sanggat sepi, entah kenapa Se Hoon punya usulan untuk makan di sini, biar tenang kata nya.

Mereka berdua makan dengan tenang di sana, Sanha lalu melirik ke arah panggung cukup lebar di tengah stadion yang berbentu seperti papan catur. Ada tiga puluh petak, terdiri dari dua belas petak warna hitam , dua belas petak warna biru, dan dua belas petak warna putih.

"Apa itu? Papan catur?" Tanya Sanha yang sekikat terdengar bodoh.

"Ahh itu, papan catur penyihir. olah raga paling terkenal di dunia sihir, selain balap sapu terbang" jelas Se Hoon seada nya.

"Bagaimana cara main nya? Bukan kah dengan papan yang terbilang cukup besar itu akan terlihat lucu melihat anak catur yang kecil kecil? Lagi pula siapa yang mau bolak balik memindahkan anak catur nya" ujar Sanha merasa aneh sendiri sambil mengunyah daging asap milik nya.

"Bukan catur seperti itu. Nama nya saja catur, namun permainan nya jauh berbeda. Yang bermain itu penyihir langsung" Sanha melongok mendengar nya.

"Mereka jadi anak catur? Jadi yang jadi kuda, akan menaiki kuda?" Tanya Sanha dengan tampang bodoh. Se Hoon tersenyum sambil mengeleng kecil, ia bahagia setidak nya kali ini dia sedikit lebih tau dari pada Sanha. Baru kali ini dia bisa menjelaskan sesuatu pada seseorang.

"Ini sangat berbeda. pemain di bagi menjadi dua tim, Tim hitam dan tim putih. dua belas petak hitam itu milik tim hitam dan dua belas petak putih punya tim putih. sedangkan dua belas petak biru itu adalah petak kartu kesempatan. Enam petak biru di depan petak hitam milik tim hitam dan enam petak biru di depan petak putih adalah miliki tim putih. Olah raga sihir yang satu ini sungguh menarik, namun sayang susah untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah tim. Tim di sekolah ini sendiri hanya ada tiga, ketiga nya sangat kuat" jelas Se Hoon sebisa nya, Sanha mengangguk tapi masih kurang mengerti.

Segerombolan anak masuk ke stadion mereka mengunakan seragam biru, tertulis Baek Ho yang arti nya harimau putih, ada lambang harimau putih di bawah tulisan Baek Ho itu.

"Ah kebetulan sekali Sanha, mereka mau latihan. Biar ku jelaskan lebih lanjut karena kau akan lebih mudah mengerti jika melihat langsung" ujar Se Hoon. Empat belas anak berseragam biru tadi sudah mengatur formasi, dua belas orang berdiri di papan putih dan dua orang lain nya beridir di dua petak tengah bewarna hitam. Salah satu anak dari dua anak di petak warna hitam terus berbicara dan memberi instruksi.

"Nah itu yang berdiri dua petak di tengah nama nya Ace,Mereka penyerang" ujar Se Hoon menunjuk dua orang paling tengah di antara enam orang yang berdiri di enam petak bewarna putih barisan depan. Satu petak masing masing kiri dan kanan ace nama nya protector. Satu petak masing masing kiri dan kanan protector nama nya caesar. sekarang Enam barisan di belakang. Dua orang di belakang ace itu nama nya Healer, Satu petak masing masing kiri dan kanan healer nama nya clone dan Satu petak masing masing kiri dan kanan clone nama nya shaman." Sanha mencoba fokus dan mengulang kembali posisi para pemain.

Ilustrasi posisi (bayangkan mereka berdiri di papan catur)

************area tim putih*************** **************area tim hitam ************

* shaman *Caesar *petak kesempatan 1 *petak kesempatan 1 * Caesar * shaman

* clone * protector *petak kesempatan 2 *petak kesempatan 2 * protector * clone

* healer * ace *petak kesempatan 3 *petak kesempatan 3 * ace * healer

* healer * ace *petak kesempatan 4 *petak kesempatan 4 * ace * healer

* clone * protector *petak kesempatan 5 *petak kesempatan 5 * protector * clone

* shaman * Caesar *petak kesempatan 6 *petak kesempatan 6 * Caesar * shaman

"Nah sekarang aku akan menjelaskan pada mu tugas mereka ya. Pertama ace, Mereka penyerang. menyerang dengan mantra sihir dan element yang mereka kuasai. Protector yang bertugas menangkis serangan dan mengkonter serangan. Caesar itu penasehat, mereka yang memutuskan untuk membuka atau tidak kartu kesempatan, selain itu dia juga memberi arahan. Shaman yang membangkitkan kartu kesempatan, biasa nya yang menduduki posisi ini yang ahli melafalkan mantra dengan baik dan akurat lebih dari 80 %. Clone adalaha orang yang bertugas sebagai pengganti seseorang yang sudah tersingkirkan, ibarat nyawa kedua dan healer adalah penyembuh atau pembangkit poin yang turun." Jelas Se Hoon, Sanha mengangguk paham. Akan lebih baik lagi jika mereka menontonya sekali pikir nya.

"Permainan catur sihir ini sekilas mirip dengan permainan kartu Yu Gi Oh" ujar Sanha setelah menonton permainan beberapa menit. Se Hoon yang tak tau dengan yu gi oh hanya mengerutkan kening nya. Detik berikut nya secara tiba tiba tanpa di sadari Se Hoon dan Sanha ribuan peluru es berpacu mengila kesegala arah di stadion itu, salah satu ace di kelompok itu mengeluarkan mantra element yang salah. Semua murid di atas papan catur itu menunduk dan berusaha menghindar dari serbuan peluru es itu. Sanha pun yang kalang kabut melihat ribuan peluru es yang berpacu menuju mereka menarik tongkat nya dengan sigap dan mengucapkan mantra yang teringat pertama kali di pikiran nya.

"Flamiertove!" Ujar Sanha setengah menjerit. Semburan api besar membentuk prisai api terbentang di hadapan Sanha dan Se Hoon, melindungi mereka dari peluru es yang berubah menjadi uap panas setelah menyentuh kobaran prisai api besar itu. Se Hoon bersembunyi ketakutan di belakang Sanha. Seluruh anak berseragam biru menganggah melihat kobaran prisai api raksasa yang tak biasa itu dari kursi penonton. Mereka baru menyadari bahwa ada orang di kursi penonton. Sanha terduduk dengan lutut lemas nya, hampir saja mereka terluka karena peluru es itu. Semua anak berseragam biru itu langsung berlari dengan panik ke arah Sanha dan Se Hoon.

"Kalian baik baik saja" ujar seorang pria pada Sanha, Sanha masih shock dan termenung di tempat nya seperti seseorang hilang kesadaran.

"Yaampun kalian hampir terbunuh, kau baik baik saja" tanya Jung Han ternyata dia salah satu healer di tim itu. Se Hoon mengangguk pelan lalu mengoyang goyang badan Sanha beberapa kali supaya Sanha sadar dari lamunan nya. Sanha mengucapkan 'aku baik baik saja' beberapa menit kemudian dan mulai mengangkat kepala nya melihat anak anak berseragam biru itu satu persatu dan mata nya terhenti pada seseorang, dia adalah Minkyu. Dengan senyum absurb, detik berikut nya Sanha pingsan.

"Kau lihat tadi Minkyu, dia luar biasa. Kita mungkin bisa merekrut nya"

"Anak kelas satu tidak di izin kan memasuki tim catur sihir vernon"

"Kalau dia ada di tim kita, mungkin kita bisa jadi kandidat tim champion nasional"

"Bisa kalian berdua diam? Oppa bawa teman mu keluar"

Perbincangan itu terdengan sayup sayup di telinga Sanha sebelum ia membuka mata nya.

"Ah kau sudah sadar" ucap Se Hoon hati hati sambil membetulkan letak kacamata nya. Sanha mencoba menduduki diri nya di bantu Seung Joon. Sanha mulai memandangi seluruh sudut ruangan.

"Kau baik baik saja? Apa kepala mu masih terasa sakit?" Tanya Kei cemas.

"Dia pingsan karena shock, seharus nya dia tidak apa apa" ujar seorang pria dengan wajah blasteran korea kanada, Kei memandang pria itu dengan tatapan mematikan yang membuat pria itu nyengir kuda.

"Kau baik baik saja?" Ujar Minkyu lagi, Sanha baru menyadari bahwa ada Minkyu di situ dan wajah nya langsung merona , walau samar.

"Eumm" jawab Sanha singkat. Pria berwajah blasteran tadi langsung menolak MinKyu pelan agar dia bisa berdiri di dekat Sanha.

"Hi, nama ku Hansol Vernon Choi" ujar pria itu sambil menjabat Sanha semangat.

"Jadi maksud kami datang kesini adalah..." Belum sempat Vernon mengatakan sesuatu, Ryu Kyuso nim masuk dan menyuruh mereka semua keluar karena Sanha harus istirahat untuk memastikan dia baik baik saja. Dengan berat hati semua meninggalkan ruangan.

Semenjak saat itu Sanha mulai sering berpapasan dengan Minkyu secara tidak sengaja. Minkyu akan melemparkan senyuman pada nya, yang hanya di balas senyuman samar dari Sanha ketika mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan. Tak terasa sudah tiga bulan Sanha belajar di Innocent White, kini sudah memasuki Bulan desember dan itu arti nya sebentar lagi mereka akan libur musim dingin.

"Kalian menginap saja di rumah ku, tak usah balik ke Seoul. Lagi pula liburan nya hanya dua minggu" ujar Kei setengah memaksa. Sanha langsung mengiyakan ajakan Kei dan Seung Joon langsung menatap Sanha curiga.

"Hei bukan nya kau di suruh pulang ke seoul oleh Imo mu setiap kali liburan" ujar Seung Joon mengingatkan.

"Liburan nya hanya dua minggu Seung Joon. Kita menginap saja di rumah Kei. Nanti libur paskah kita di rumah Se Hoon. liburan musim panas Se Hoon dan Kei boleh ke Seoul" ujar Sanha menjelaskan. Kei juga setuju, mereka bisa saling mengunjungi dan terus bersama. Seung Joon baru saja mau kembali protes tapi terhentikan oleh Se Hoon yang baru saja berlari seperti orang kesurupan ke hadapan mereka.

"Gawat.. hosh hosh... kita tidak bisa berlibur" ujar Se Hoon tak jelas karena kesusahan bernafas.

"Apa?" Tanya Kei lagi, Se Hoon menegak kan tubuh nya dan berusaha mengatur nafas nya.

"Kita di jadwalkan detensi saat liburan musim dingin" ujar Se Hoon membetulkan letak kacamata nya.

"Apa!" Ketiga nya shock mendengar kata kata Se Hoon. Hancur sudah rencana liburan musim dingin mereka, harus kah mereka Natal di Innocent White ? Demi apa fikir mereka.

"Apa detensi nya?" Tanya Kei frustasi.

"Berpatroli mengawasi anak anak yang berkeliaran di jam malam sepanjang musim dingin. Karena ketua murid ikut berlibur" ujar Se Hoon lagi.

"Ya ampun, patroli malam..." Seung Joon terus mengeluh Karena ia hobi tidur.

"Patroli di lakukan berpasangan" ujar Se Hoon lagi.

"Seung Joon dengan ku, Kei dengan Vernon sunbae dan Sanha dengan Minkyu sunbae" ujar Se Hoon langsung di tanggapi oleh tampang cerah dari Sanha.

"Hah? Oppa ku kena detensi?" Ujar Kei binggung, setau nya Oppa nya siswa yang pintar dan teladan.

"Ya, mereka terkena detensi karena memaksa anak anak tim nya untuk latihan catur penyihir di jam sekolah tanpa meminta izin untuk tidak memasuki kelas pertahanan ilmu sihir" jelas Se Hoon yang hanya di oh kan oleh Kei.

Musim dingin di mulai, cuaca di Innocent White semakin ekstrim. Seluruh koridor dan aula aula yang ada di sekolah itu di dekor sedemikian rupa. Di mana pun mereka berada, akan terkena salju jatuh yang di sihir oleh Park Jin Young Kyuso nim. Salju putih bersih itu jatuh dari langit langit bangunan, Tapi dengan ajaib salju salju yang turun dari langit itu akan menghilang tanpa bekas setelah menyentuh lantai. Pohon pohon cemara yang sudah di hias bertebaran di mana mana, hampir di setiap sudut sekolah.

Sanha membuka mata nya sambil merenggangkan tubuh nya. Ini hari ketiga mereka berjaga sepanjang malam untuk berpatroli . Sanha menatap jam di nakas nya, jam sebelas hampir tengah hati.

"Kau sudah bangun " tanya Kei yang baru keluar dari kamar ganti, seperti nya dia baru selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Se Hoon masih terkapar lemas di tempat tidur nya di iringi dengkur halus nya.

"Aku sudah mengumpulkan kado kado yang di kirim untuk kita" ujar Kei menyeret dengan sedikit kesusahan sekantong besar yang berisikan hadiah. Sanha beranjak mandi, setelah mandi dan berpakaian ia bergabung dengan Kei dan Se Hoon yang baru selesai mencuci muka dan gosok gigi.

"Kemari Sanha, kita buka kado bersama" ujar Kei semangat. Kei mulai membagikan hadiah hadiah itu. Sanha mendapat kan tiga kotak besar hadiah, Kei mendapat empat dan Sehun mendapatkan tiga.

Kei yang pertama membuka hadiah hadiah nya. Dia mendapatkan sebuah topi pinguin yang lucu dari oppanya, Bobby kim. Piama lucu dusty pink dari Oppa nya Han Bin Kyuso nim, berbagai jenis coklat dan kue buatan rumah dari Eomma nya dan ...

"Sebuah sweater.. dari.. Choi Min Ki? Siapa?" Ujar Kei bertanya tanya.

"Itu dari Eomma ku. Aku sering bercerita tentang kalian di surat yang ku kirimkan lewat chocobank. Dia begitu senang karena aku mendapatkan teman yang baik. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk membuat kan kalian sweater. Padahal aku sudah bilang kalian tidak mengharap kan hadiah" ujar Se Hoon malu malu seperti biasa, dengan suara cadel dan ekspresi malu malu begitu Se Hoon berhasil membuat Kei gemas. Selanjut nya Sanha membuka kado kado nya. Yang pertama kue kue Natal dan sebuah cek, Sanha menggeleng geleng. Itulah Imo nya selalu takut ia kehabisan uang nya. Padahal ia memiliki uang yang kelewat banyak di sini. Kado kedua adalah sweater yang sama seperti milik Kei, dari Eomma Sehun. Dan terakir adalah sebuah kalung dan cincin bermatakan ruby. Begitu Indah entah dari siapa tak ada pengirim nya, karena Sanha tak begitu suka perhiasan, ia menyimpan kalung dan cincin itu di laci nakas samping tempat tidur nya.

Dan terakhir giliran Se Hoon membuka hadiah hadiah nya. Di mulai dari yang paling kecil, dari seseorang yang tak mencantumkan nama nya. Orang itu mengirimkan Se Hoon sebuah topi lucu berbulu bewarna putih salju. Ada surat yang bertuliskan 'semoga kau suka'. Se Hoon memiringkan kepalanya bingung, baru kali ini ada seseorang misterius mengirimkan nya hadiah. Sanha tergerak melihat surat itu, namun ia langsung menggelengkan kepala nya ketika ia merasa kemungkinan yang ia pikirankan itu salah. Kado kedua Se Hoon adalah sebuah syal rajutan sendiri, sweater yang sama dengan yang di berikan ke Sanha dan Kei serta beberapa keping ceron di sebuah kantung beludru kecil. Se Hoon mulai berkaca kaca, ia diam dan memandangi kosong surat dari Eomma nya. Tertulis satu kalimat di sana 'sedikit jajan untuk mu, pergilah sesekali dengan teman mu dan bersenang senang.' Begitu lah kurang lebih isi surat nya. Kei mulai memeluk Se Hoon sambil berucap 'gwaenchanayo... (tak apa apa...)' untuk membuat Se Hoon tenang. Setelah itu mereka beralih ke hadiah terakhir, kado paling besar yang Se Hoon terima. Kado itu juga kado yang paling berat. Isi nya adalah buku buku baru untuk semester ini, sebuah tongkat putih bersih, beberapa pasang baju dan sekantong kecil berisi Alphapin. Se Hoon kembali terkejut, siapa yang mengirim kan dia barang barang semahal ini. Ada sebuah surat di situ, satu kalimat yang mengejutkan tertulis si sana. 'Ini Appa Hoon-ah, Appa merindukan mu. Ku harap kau tidak marah pada Appa' beberapa menit setelah sempat termenung Se Hoon menutup kembali kotak hadiah itu dan menendang nya ke sudut ruangan, lantas Se Hoon masuk ke kamar mandi dan terdengar suara shawor yang begitu keras.

Seharian itu Se Hoon jadi murung dan tak banyak bicara, Kei dan Sanha tak berani bertanya mengapa tapi Seung Joon seharian itu malah gencar gencar nya menjahili Se Hoon sama seperti hari hari biasa. Malam pun tiba, setelah pesta Natal dan makan dengan cukup kenyang. Mereka mulai berpatroli, jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas makan, satu jam lebih telat dari malam malam biasa karena pesta natal di aula utama tadi. Kei dan Vernon berpatroli di lantai satu hingga lantai tiga. Se Hoon dan Seung Joon berpatroli di lantai empat sampai lantai enam sedangkan Sanha dan Minkyu di lantai tujuh hingga sembilan. Mereka semua benar benar bosan, berkeliling naik turun tiga lantai. Tepat tengah malam sebuah teriakan seorang wanita membuat mereka semua mencari asal suara itu. Minkyu, Sanha, Seung Joon dan Se Hoon bergegas ke lantai dasar karena Suara nya dari arah sana.

Sesampai nya mereka di lantai pertama, sudah ramai anak anak dari berbagai asrama serta beberapa Kyuso nim mengelilingi sesuatu.

"Ada apa Kyuso nim" tanya Minkyu pada Im Yoona Kyuso nim.

"Seorang anak kesurupan dan menawan beberapa anak lain nya. hampir semua Kyuso nim sedang pergi dalam rapat penting ikatan para Kyuso nim sedunia di london." ujar Im Kyuso nim cemas. Di tengah kerumunan itu ada sebuah lingkaran besar yang di kelilingi cahaya yang yang menjulang tinggi menembus langit langit lantai satu. Sekilas itu terlihat seperti cahaya, namun ketika mereka menyentuh nya itu ternyata seperti prisai sihir dengan mantra yang entah apa. Di dalam lingkaran itu terdapat lima orang yang di ikat tangan nya dengan kondisi babak belur dan seorang anak dengan tampang berantakan cekikik seperti orang gila , berdiri di tengah tengah anak yang di ikati dan babak belur. Im Yoona Kyuso nim dan Son Na Eun Kyuso nim berulang kali mencoba mematahkan prisai cahaya itu, tapi itu bagaikan mantra tak terpatahkan. MinKyu ikut mengeluarkan tongkat nya dan mulai menghujam prisai itu, namun nihil. Sanha mencoba mendekat dan dengan lembut menyentuh prisai itu dan mencoba menolak dengan keras, namun ia malah terjebab jatuh ke dalam lingkaran. Kei terkejut melihat nya dan berusaha menerobos juga namun tak bisa.

"Sanha-ya keluar dari sana" ujar Kei histeris, Sanha berusaha keluar dengan cara mengetuk dan mendorong prisai itu sekuat tenaga namun tak bisa , ia terjebak di dalam. Sanha mulai memandang anak yang masih cekikikan seperti hantu itu dan ia edarkan pandangan nya menatap satu persatu anak yang di sandera oleh anak berantakan yang masih cekikikan itu. Salah satu nya Tae Yong, wajah nya yang tampan sudah di tutupi lembam serta darah di sana dan di sini. Ada juga wanita penyendiri yang sekereta dengan nya waktu itu dan tiga orang lain nya yang tidak Sanha kenali, mereka semua dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan, lemah dan babak belur.

Tiba tiba, anak yang terlihat berantakan itu berhenti cekikikan dan menatap Sanha dengan senyum yang sangat lebar, persis seperti senyum joker di sebuah film yang pernah ia tonton dan itu berhasil membuat nya bergidik ngeri di tempat nya. Bola mata anak itu hitam sepenuh nya, kulit nya pucat dan di penuhi urat urat biru yang menjalar di sekujur kulit nya persis seperti tokoh hantu di film film.

"Hay hay hay... ada sukarelawan yang bisa menembus perisai buatan ku ya. Berarti kau cukup kuat dan istimewa. Itu artinya kau harus di bunuh" ujar wanita itu, suara nya berat dan melengking lebih terdengar seperti jeritan scream, wanita itu mulai berjalan mendekat.

"Jangan berani mendekat" ujar Sanha bergetar, ia menodongkan tongkat nya ke hadapan wanita dan berjalan mundur ke arah Tae Yong. Wanita itu berhenti di tempatnya sambil tersenyum makin lebar.

"Oh oh pria kecil yang manis.. kau punya nyali ternyata" ujar wanita itu kembali terkikik geli. Sanha perlahan berjongkok dan mengetuk ikatan Tae Yong sambil berkata 'Escaperob' dan tali yang mengikat Tae Yong terlepas. Wanita itu berhenti cekikikan dan memasang wajah berang nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! " ujar wanita itu tak terima dengan sikap sok pahlawan nya Sanha. Wanita itu mulai melemparkan sebuah serangan listrik pada Sanha yang dengan Spontan di tangkis oleh Tae Yong. Tae Yong sudah berdiri dengan kesusahan dengan tongkat nya yang mengacung mantap ke arah wanita itu.

"Oh oh manis sekali, saling membantu. Sebentar lagi kalian berdua akan terkapar tanpa nyawa" ujar wanita itu dan langsung melemparkan sebuah sihir tanpa aba aba, Tae Yong tercampak dan menghantam keras dinding perisai. Dia mengaduh sebentar dan memuntah kan darah segar. Melihat itu Sanha yang sudah berhasil melepaskan ikatan Wanita pendiam yang sampai sekarang belum ia ketahui siapa nama nya itu berlari ke arah Tae Yong.

"Jangan menyentuh teman teman ku" Sanha mulai gerah dengan sikap aneh wanita gila yang tak ia kenal itu. Wanita itu tertawa makin kencang sampai semua pekak mendengar tawa aneh nya.

"Teman? Teman kata mu? Tak ada yang nama nya pertemanan, semua manusia munafik. Mereka menganggap seseorang sebagai teman karena tak bisa hidup sendiri, dasar lemah" ujar wanita itu remeh.

"Lalu kalau kau bukan manusia, kau apa? Binatang eoh?" Karena tak suka dengan apa yang Sanha katakan Wanita itu kembali melempar sebuah serangan pada Sanha, yang kali ini di tangkis oleh wanita yang Sanha selamat kan tadi. Mereka saling melempar serangan dan saling menangkis. Terus berputar dan berduel dengan kecepatan dan kelincahan masing masing. Kesempatan itu Sanha pergunakan untuk melepas ketiga anak lain nya dan mengecek Tae Yong. Ketiga anak itu membantu wanita yang menyelamatkan kan Sanha tadi melawan wanita gila yang terus cekikikan. Wanita gila itu masih menangkis dan melempar serangan merata kepada empat orang yang ia lawan dengan sangat mudah di iringi tawa gila nya. Tae Yong mengisyaratkan pada Sanha untuk membantu teman teman yang lain, Sanha pun bergabung dan dengan spotan melempar serangan yang rupanya cukup luar biasa efek nya.

"Bomber Moltover!" Ujar Sanha spontan dan Wanita itu tercampak sama seperti Tae Yong. mulut nya memuntahkan cairan hitam yang cukup banyak, ia tetap tersenyum kemudian perlahan bangkit dan kembali cekikikan , ia juga menjilati tumpahan darah di jari jari dan sudur bibir nya seperti sedang menikmati coklat lumer.

"Kau... aku suka dengan mu. Kau berhasil membuat ku emosi hahahaha" wanita itu tiba tiba berhenti tertawa dan membaca sesuatu mantra dengan cepat yang hampir tak bisa di simak oleh Sanha. Beberapa detik berikut nya kelima anak di dalam lingkaran itu kecuali Sanha terlempar kedinding prisai di belakang mereka. Leher, tangan, dan kaki mereka terlilit sejenis rantai hitam jampi yang semakin lama semakin mepet ke dinding, semakin lama semakin mencekik dan mencengkram semakin erat. Sanha bergetar di tempat nya.

"Kau beruntung datang terlambat jadi aku tak sempat menanam jampi pada mu. Lihat mereka, mereka akan mati sebentar lagi. Tujuan ku kesini hanya membunuh orang orang yang mungkin istimewa di sini. Yang mungkin akan jadi kecoa penganggu. Tanda tanda lahir nya anak legendaris itu sudah muncul dan tuan ku sedikit resah akan hal itu. Aku hanya tak ingin ia resah, maka aku beri dia sedikit hadiah dengan membunuh beberapa orang berbakat di sini. Andai saja aku tau siapa anak legendaris itu. Kalian tak perlu terluka seperti ini, sayang sekali" ujar wanita gila itu mendramatisir. Kelima anak yang terlilit rantai hitam jampi jampi itu semakin lama semakin meraung, gerakan mereka semakin melemah.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mau bergabung dengan mereka. Kau bukan apa apa bagi ku, jangan berusaha melawan. Itu hanya akan membuat ku jengkel" ujar wanita itu persis seperti sedang menyombong kan sesuatu. Sanha bergetar di tempat nya, apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Kenapa kau diam? Kehabisan mantra murahan? Hahaha kau bahkan menyerang ku dengan mantra dasar sihir kelas pertama, sungguh malang " Sanha sudah mulai berkaca kaca, ia kembali menyerang dengan mantra Bomber moltover yang dengan mudah di tangkis oleh wanita gila itu.

"Tadi itu kau hanya beruntung nak, jangan menyerang ku dengan percik api seperti itu , jika ingin menyerang setidak nya Serang dengan yang sedikit membuat bergelitik. Seperti ini" wanita itu dengan tiba tiba melemparkan sihir yang berhasil membuat Sanha terpental jauh menabrak dinding perisai di belakang nya. Ia terbaring lemas, pandangan nya pitam, beberapa detik ia kesulitan bernafas dan bunyi nying nyaring memekak kan telinga, semua suara seakan lenyap dari pendengaran nya.

Semua orang yang menonton dari luar prisai semakin histeris melihat itu, para Kyuso nim makin gencar menyerang perisai itu, namun tak ada manfaat sama sekali. Kei sudah bercucuran air mata sambil memukul mukul keras dinding perisai bening itu. Minkyu, Seung Joon dan Se Hoon yang tak bisa berbuat apa apa mencoba menenangkan Kei yang frustasi.

"Kenapa nak? Cuma segitu kemampuan mu? Ayo bangun, bukan nya kau berambisi menyelamatkan teman teman mu?" Wanita itu kembali tertawa, membuat semua yang mendengar nya geram. Dengan lemah Sanha mencoba bangkit dengan kaki nya yang bahkan bergetar hebat jika dia ingin bergerak.

"K-kau.. " Sanha kembali menodongkan tingkat nya dengan tangan bergetar.

"Oh serangan kecil lain nya, coba tunjukan pada ku hahaha" tapi sebelum Sanha mengucapkan apa pun, wanita itu kembali melemparkan serangan dan itu berhasil membuat Sanha terkapar tanpa bergerak sedikit pun.

"Satu orang mati! Yeay... ternyata dia tidak sekuat yg ku bayangkan. Kurasa prisai buatan ku yang hanya bisa di tembus oleh orang kuat sedikit keliru membiarkan dia masuk, sungguh domba kecil yang Malang" ujar wanita itu memandangi semua orang di luar perisai di akhiri dengan tawa melengking yang membuat semua orang geram sekaligus ketakutan.

"Ayo.. siapa lagi? Kecoa kecoa yang bisa menembus dan yang mau jadi sukarelawan untuk di bunuh" ujar wanita itu semakin menjengkelkan. Kelima anak yang tergantuk itu sudah tidak berteriak, mereka hanya mampu melenguh kesakitan, lemah dan hampir tak bergerak meronta seperti sebelum nya. Namun semua di kejutkan oleh Sanha yang dengan gontai bangkit dari kejatuhan nya, ia berdiri dengan kesusahan seperti tak memiliki tulang, beberapa kali hampir terjatuh.

"Ahh, masih bisa berdiri. Sial harus nya aku lebih meninggikan dosis serangan ku. Haruskah ku berikan serangan terakhir? Atau kau boleh menyerang ku sekali sebelum kau ku bunuh" ujar wanita itu dengan remeh. Sanha mengangkat tangan nya yang sangat lemah, menodongkan tongkat nya. Beberapa air mata menetes dari pipi nya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan.. apa yang harus.." Ujar Sanha yang persis seperti bisikan, ia menjatuh kan tangan nya pasrah dan menunduk kepala nya. Perasaan nya bergemuruh , secepat ini kah ia harus berakhir. Padahal ia baru merasakan menjadi diri nya yang benar benar diri nya dan memiliki teman teman yang menyayangi nya. Memory tentang Imo nya kembali berputar di otak nya., ia bahkan belum menceritakan cerita cerita yang ingin dia ceritakan pada Imo nya, tentang sekolah nya, tentang kehebatan orang tua nya yang baru ia ketahui , tentang teman teman baik nya, dan tetang dirinya serta kemampuan sihir nya. Harus kah ia meninggakan Imo nya sendiri, ia tak habis pikir bagaimana Imo nya bisa hidup tanpa dirinya. wanita itu tiba tiba berhenti cekikikan, Sanha merasa sesuatu memegangi bahu nya lemah. dengan sisa sisa kekuatan yang ia miliki perlahan ia memandang ke arah samping kanan nya. Roh Edelweiss Kim tersenyum pada nya, di samping roh Edelweiss Kim berdiri dengan gagah Oleander Song memandang tak suka pada wanita gila yang berdiri jauh di depan Sanha. Sanha melirik lemah ke arah kiri nya. Dandelion Choi tersenyum pada nya dan Esther Lee memandang nya dengan tegas di samping Dandelion Choi.

"Kau bisa nak" ujar suara lembut yang memasuki kepala Sanha, seperti telepati. seperti nya itu suara Edelweiss Kim. Sanha menatap kembali lurus ke depan, mata nya mulai berkilat.

"Lakukan lah, apa pun yang kau bisa. Kami bersama mu" kembali suara lembut Edelweiss Kim menembus fikiran Sanha, bahkan kaki ini bukan hanya Edelweiss Kim yang mengatakan itu. ketiga pendiri asrama lain juga serentak mengatakan hal itu bersama sama. Bagai di sengat listrik yang memberinya tenaga , Sanha mulai menodongkan tongkat nya dengan mantap ke arah wanita gila yang diam di tempat nya. Bagaikan refleksi diri nya dengan serentak ke empat roh legendaris itu mengacungkan tongkat mereka ke arah wanita itu bersamaan dengan Sanha.

"Akan ku pergunakan kesempatan dari mu itu, sekali serangan kan? Baiklah... Bomertovel Maxima!" Cahaya putih berbinar mengepul di ujung tongkat Sanha untuk beberapa detik. Setelah itu meluncur dengan cepat ke arah wanita gila di depan nya, bukan hanya itu bersamaan dengan serangan itu keempat roh legendari di samping Sanha berubah menjadi empat warna berbeda, berputar dan bersatu mengelilingi serangan Sanha tadi menjadi satu kesatuan serangan ajaib yang berhasil menembus dada wanita itu. mata yang awal nya hitam pekat tanpa putih berubah menjadi putih keseluruhan. Tubuh wanita itu tercampak jauh ke belakang, perisai di sekeliling mereka lenyap dan kelima teman Sanha terjatuh seperti bulu dengan pelan ke lantai. Semua orang yang awal nya berada di belakang wanita tadi , tepat nya di balik perisai berlari menjauh setelah perisai lenyap dan wanita itu terlempar jauh ke arah pintu utama. Son Na Eun Kyuso nim dan Im Yoona Kyuso nim mendekati wanita itu dengan hati hati mencoba memeriksa keadaan wanita itu, namun wanita itu tak bergerak.

Semua anak yang menonton di sana mulai menatap Sanha kagum. Kei dan Se Hoon berlari ke arah Sanha dengan cucuran air mata, namun sebelum mereka sampai Sanha sudah kehilangan kesadaran nya.

"SANHA!" semua pandangan Sanha memudar dan hal terakhir yang bisa ia dengar adalah tangisan Histeris Kei.

 _ **To be continued...**_

Boleh minta Review nya? Saran nya juga boleh.

Chit Chat Author :

Sorry uda Comeback aja dengan FF baru, habis author uda hapus dua cerita yang di post karena peminat pembaca nya ga ada. Reviem nya kosong malah.

Sorry juga semua cast yang akan muncul di FF bakal di cantumi di cast, so kaya kredit gitu, jadi jangan ada yang protes kebanyakan cast ya Lol.

Catatan Mantra dalam FF dan hal hal yang perlu di jelaskan :

Jelaskan:

1\. Beibblion: tumbuhan yang berbentuk seperti bayi manusia. Warna merah muda untuk tumbuhan wanita dan coklat susu untuk yang jenis pria. Jika di rawat dengan baik akan menghasilkan cairan kehidupan yang bisa menyembuhkan apa pun.

2\. Mata uang bagi oara penyihir ada tiga

Yang pertama keping emas Alphapin (mata uang sihir paling tinggi)

Yang kedua keping emas Bliv (terbuat dari campuran emas dan silver)

Yang terakhir keping Ceron (terbuat dari tembaga)

Note: Satu alphapin sama dengan lima puluh bliv. Satu bliv dua puluh ceron. Satu ceron bernilai lima puluh ribu won bangsa Poreul (Non penyihir)

Orang tua poreul yang memiliki anak seorang Purety (penyihir kelahiran poreul) yang bersekolah di Innocent White bisa menukarkan uang mereka ke uang penyihir di bank penyihir (Houtenvers) .

3\. Flamiertove adalah mantra semburan api. Api yang keluar bisa berupa perisai api atau semburan besar yang bisa di gunakan untuk menyerang.

4\. Escaperob adalah mantra melepaskan ikatan atau simpulan. Intinya itu mantra meloloskan diri dari jeratan.

5\. Bomber Moltover adalah mantra yang di gunakan untuk menyerang musuh, biasa nya yang di Serang akan tercampak jauh dan mengalami pusing dan sesak nafas.

6\. Bomertovel Maxima adalah mantra bentuk sempurna dari bomber moltover (efek nya lebih dahsyat).


End file.
